The Return of Love
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: After three years apart while Naruto was on his training trip with Jiraiya, Hinata spends her time training, and becoming strong, much like Naruto does while across the country. Finally reunited, the two embark on a journey that they'll never forget, encounter people that were thought dead, deal with arranged marriages while trying their hardest to remain together. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

This story is officially a NaruHina story. I wouldn't have it any other way, well, it _is _my first fanfic so don't blame me if its crap, coz you're either going to have to deal with it or just not read it… well, I _hope _you like it… here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah, you get the picture…

***

"Come on Hinata! Keep it up!" Kurenai yelled at her young student, about sixteen, who was panting badly covered in scratches. She had been dodging kunai and shuriken for the past four hours.

"Let's take a break," Kurenai said and Hinata collapsed onto the ground.

"Good… idea," Hinata replied between gasps, pulling her long bluish-black hair out of her face.

"Well, let's get you back to the compound," Kurenai said as Hinata got up from on the ground and they started to walk to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Hinata!" A voice came from behind Hinata as she walked into her room. Kurenai had already left and Hinata was about to have a shower.

"F-father?" Hinata stuttered, turning around. _Oh crap, there goes the stutter _she thought to herself, she hadn't stuttered in ages, only when around her father she still stuttered.

"Where have you been!?" He yelled.

"J-just t-training with K-Kurenai-sensei." Hinata explained, avoiding eye contact.

"I told you to be back by three o'clock!! It's three-thirty!!! Why do I even bother with you? Sometimes I wonder if you even are a Hyuuga… You are going to have a training session with me. Right now out in the North training grounds." Hiashi ordered and started walking, motioning me to follow, "Don't disappoint me."

_I just came back from a massive training session! How am I supposed to train now?! I can barely walk! _Hinata thought to herself but knew she wouldn't be getting out of it.

"Let's get started," Hiashi said as they entered the training ground and slipped into the jyuken fighting position, byakugan activated.

Hinata quickly followed and got into defensive position. She knew that she didn't have enough energy to go offensive so she prepared herself, also activating her byakugan.

Hiashi charged palms forward, "Rotation!" Hinata yelled and started spinning, a blue light of chakra surrounded her and sent Hiashi a step back.

"That was a weak rotation. You should be able to do better." Hiashi growled and charged again.

"I just came back from training! I'm out of energy and chakra! Of course I can't do an all-out rotation!" Hinata yelled back, dodging his palms.

"Don't talk back to me!" He growled thrusting his palms forward faster Hinata could barely dodge. Hinata then found an opening, she dodged Hiashi's palm to the head by doing a backbend, and threw her leg forward to kick him in the chest, sending him flying back.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH!" She yelled, quickly getting back into position as Hiashi threw a couple kunai at her, which she easily dodged, well, she'd been dodging them all day so it was easy for her.

"I treat you as you _deserve _to be treated! You _should _be stronger! You are _WEAK. _The clan has no need for someone this useless! You haven't got stronger since we last sparred!!" Then Hinata felt a palm to her shoulder throwing her back into a tree. She didn't have enough time to get back into position before Hiashi was standing in front of her palm towards her chest. The tree broke sending Hinata back more. "Eight trigrams: sixty-four palms!" Hiashi yelled running towards her.

Hinata knew she was done for, but she still had one trick up her sleeve to try out, "Water style: Vortex of protection!" Then she moved, twisted her body and spinning as fast as she could from the outside her attack looked like a tornado made out of water surrounding her, but she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. She felt her father's palms hitting the outside of her protection and she was getting weaker quickly. Her chakra was completely drained.

Slowly the protection subsided and her father charged forward palms out. Hinata couldn't even defend herself.

"Two palms!"  
"Four palms"  
"Eight palms!"  
"Sixteen palms!"  
"Thirty-two palms!"  
"Sixty-four palms!"

Hinata was in a lot of pain then, she couldn't move and all of her chakra passages were blocked. Not that she had much chakra left anyway.

"You disappoint me. You shouldn't even be a Hyuuga! No wonder your sister is getting the title as heir." Hiashi growled and stormed off, leaving Hinata on the ground bleeding and in pain.

Hinata refused to let her purple eyes close, "I'm not finished yet father! I can still fight!" She yelled getting onto her feet as Hiashi turned around.

"You should know when to stay down. I'll show you the punishment of that mistake." He charged.

***

On the other side of the village two figures walked towards the gates. They had returned after three years away on a training trip.

"State your name and your business here," a guard at the gates stated as the two walked up to them.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me!" The younger one, about sixteen yelled back.

"Naruto? Is that you! Wow, you've grown. Weren't you supposed to be coming back next week?" He smiled at the ninja.

"We decided to come back a week early," The older man, Jariyia said as they walked towards the hokage tower.

They started to the tower when they crossed a big group of people, "Naruto! Your back!" he saw most people standing there, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Choji, Shino and Kiba. But he couldn't help but feel disappointed when he noticed the girl he really wanted to see wasn't apart of the group.

_Hinata-chan, I've missed you. I want to see you again, where _are _you? _He thought to himself. During his trip he realised he really missed Hinata. It all started when he got a package in the mail.

He remembered that day, and pulled out a silver kunai from his weapon pouch, which he had got in the package. He also got a card that said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Happy 15__th__ Birthday!_

_It's pretty boring here without you and we are all missing you. Can't wait to see how strong you are when you get back._

_-Hinata Hyuuga._

That was the first birthday present he had ever got. And that card got him thinking about Hinata. How kind she was, how she was always there to cheer him up, she never laughed at him and was always there to help. Sure, she was shy and a little weird, blushing and fainting a lot, but she was the nicest person he had ever met.

He shook his head, returning to the present, where all his friends, minus Hinata, were staring at him confusedly.

"Sorry, guys. I was just thinking about something. How have you guys been?" He asked.

"OH MY GOD! Is that Naruto?" Another voice ran up to the group.

"Yeah Ino, it's me," Naruto smiled at Ino who entered the group.

"Wow. You've GROWN! You're so tall! And you've got muscles! Are you sure this is Naruto?" Ino looked like she was having a heart attack.

"The power of youth is still burning brightly within you, Naruto-san!" Lee yelled, making Naruto chuckle.

"Well you sure haven't changed, Lee!" Naruto smiled widely.

"Good to have you back, Naruto-san." Neji stepped towards Naruto and patted him gently on his back.

"It's going to be much more troublesome now that you're back…" Shikamaru sighed, thinking about the days of cloud-watching he's going to be missing out on while trying to get Naruto out of trouble.

"Have you gone to Itchiraku's yet?" Tenten wondered.

"No! That's why I have to get to Baa-Chan! Pervy-Sage is making me go see her first." Naruto complained.

"It's troublesome, but welcome back. I'm going make use of the cloud-watching time I've got left, so I'll see you later, Naruto," Shikamaru sighed and walked off lazily. Sure, Shikamaru was the laziest person you'd ever meet, but he was _smart_. Like the smartest person on the planet, so that made up for it.

"Well, I better get going! I want that RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled, and ran towards the Hokage's office.

Everyone stood in shock at how fast Naruto moved, "Wow, he has gotten a lot faster." Sakura was stunned. No-one was that fast, he was probably on par with Lee in speed now.

***

"Baa-chan! We're back!" Naruto yelled as they busted through the doors of the hokage's office.

"Naruto? Well, you guys are early! And you're taller! Have you got any stronger?" Tsunade, the hokage, questioned.

"Of course I have!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, that's good I'm going to test your skills." Then the door flung open, revealing a stunned Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto!" She smiled then turned to the hokage, "What did you want me for Sensei?"

"You and Naruto are going to fight Kakashi. I need to test your skills." Tsunade said as a cloud of smoke entered the room.

Once the smoke cleared, there was a man with silver hair, a mask covering his mouth and his forehead protector covering his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

_CRASSHHH!!!! _Something flew through the wall of the hokage's office, landing in a crater on the floor.

The figure stood up and rubbed the back of its head, "Okay, that one hurt a little." A feminine voice mumbled. She then noticed she had flown through the hokage office, her eyes grew wide, "Sorry Hokage-Sama! I'm sorry for interrupting. I didn't mean to… I think it was better when I was flying through trees, ne?"

"Hinata! What the hell is going on here?" Tsunade yelled. Everyone was staring at her bruised and bloodied body standing in the middle of the room.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto was shocked. In front of him stood Hinata, kind girl that he had missed so much in his travel. But she was different. She didn't seem as shy as she used to be, he hadn't heard her stutter once, and she was _beautiful_. Well, she'd always been pretty, but now she looked down right beautiful. She didn't even look much different, apart from her hair which was now long, she was still fairly short, about a head shorter than Naruto, but she was _gorgeous,_ even covered in blood. He couldn't help but stare, wide-eyed at her.

She froze when she heard Naruto's voice; a blush covering her face as she slowly turned her head towards him and said, "N-Naruto-kun?"

She was in shock. This was the guy she had a crush on since she was ten. And he was handsome as ever. He still had his blonde spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes but he was taller and he had _muscles_, a well-toned body, she thought.

Suddenly there was another crash and Hinata was indented in a wall. Standing in the middle of the room was a very angry Hiashi.

"F-father!?" She quickly remembered what was going on, suddenly she felt her body shoot up with confidence, "Before you hit me again, I think we should go back to the training ground and stop destroying the hokage's office, ne?" She asked venom seeking into her voice.

"I'll ask once again! What the _heck _is going on here?!" Tsunade roared.

"We were training, hokage-sama," Hiashi said curtly.

"So that's what you call it." Hinata sighed, picking herself up from off of the floor and stretching her sore limbs, "I thought you'd call it 'beaing-the-crap-out-of-Hinata-because-I-got-nothing-better-to-do' since I'm not _worthy _enough for you to train me."

"I told you not to talk back to me! You better show me some respect!"

"You'd better earn it then! And by beating me and telling me you're disappointed in me is _NOT _helping!" She shot back.

Everyone in the room was shocked. No-one had seen Hinata like this. Hell, even Hinata was shocked at herself.

Hiashi charged. But Hinata managed to slip away from him. She was _fast_. "Look, father. I really don't think the hokage likes you destroying her office." Hinata warned.

"SHUT UP! You insolent little BITCH!" He yelled and charged again.

Hinata could feel herself fill up with energy; she just kept stepping out of the way of her father's hits, "Ouch. That comment hurt. You know what? I'm so over you disrespecting _me. _I'm your daughter for god's sake!"

Suddenly Hiashi made a hit, on Hinata's left shoulder. She quickly stepped back, grasping her shoulder.

Hiashi went for another attack, but Naruto decided to intervene, he ran up to Hiashi and put him in a lock before he could think twice, "I would advise that you leave Hinata-Chan alone, or I will have no choice but to beat the crap out of you, got it!?" Naruto warned calmly, making the threat sound even more murderous.

Hinata was having trouble keeping her balance now; the whole world was getting dizzy. She quickly turned to the hokage, "Sorry to be a bother, but I think I'm going to faint in like six seconds, could you please take me to the hospital or something?" Then she turned to Naruto, "Oh and Naruto-kun? It was good to see you again. Welcome back." She smiled and fainted then.

Naruto was the first to reach her. He caught her gently in his arms. Leaving Hiashi to fall onto the ground.

"Well, that was interesting." Kakashi said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, Hiashi. Get out of my sight. Naruto, bring Hinata here, I need to look at her." She ordered and Hiashi disappeared.

_Wow. _Was all that went through Naruto's head, _Hinata-Chan is strong. I hope she's okay._

"Wow. Hinata is pretty strong. But Hiashi didn't have a hit on him, he must be like really good." Sakura thought.

"She's too kind to hit her own father. Couldn't you tell she was holding back?" Naruto turned to her.

Sakura froze for a second. _What if she _was_ going all out? What would've happened? _Once Sakura got over the shock she said, "Well, she's stronger than me." with a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to get her to spar with me when she gets better," Naruto said with a smile on his face. _And there's a chance to get to know her better in the process._

Tsunade made a quick hand sign and her hand started glowing with green chakra as she started healing the girl in Naruto's arms.

"Well, you've still got that test of yours… but I've got a new idea. How about we join Hinata with this?"

"I can't take all three of them!" Kakashi complained.

"That's why you and Sakura will be taking on Hinata and Naruto." Tsunade said as she took Hinata's jacket off and started healing her shoulders.

Naruto looked at the girl in his arms, she was wearing a black tank-top underneath her big jacket and it really showed off her figure. Naruto blushed and quickly looked away before anyone could notice he had been staring and concentrated on the conversation. _Maybe she's changed a bit more than I thought. _Then realised what he was thinking about, _Damn you Pervy-Sage!! I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert!_

"So tomorrow at lunch we'll have the fight, meet at training ground 12 and when Hinata wakes I'll tell her as well." Tsunade ordered as everyone left the building.

***

Hinata's eyes opened to an uncomfortable feeling in her back. She tried to sit up but she then realised she was already in a sitting position which resulted in her falling on her face.

She slowly stood up and noticed a chuckling Tsunade standing in front of her, "Hello Tsunade-sama. Did you want something?"

"Are you up for a fight tomorrow?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Uhh… sure, why?" Hinata asked, stretching the ache in her back.

"We are going to test Naruto's skills. You and him will fight against Sakura and Kakashi." She said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll be happy to join in the competition." Hinata said with a small smile.

Well… that's my first chapter… I hope you guys like it. I'll get the next one out to you soon… laters :)

oh... and please review... :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's chapter 2… I've seriously got another twenty pages on my computer but I've got to separate them all into chapters… hopefully I can do at least one chapter a day for you guys… and these chapters will be pretty long… well I think so… anyways, hope you like it… Taz xx :)_

_The next day… _

Hinata was on the way to the training grounds. She was in perfect condition after her 'disagreement' with her father the day before, but was not game enough to go home yet. She was planning to wait until her father was asleep to go home, or was going to spend a couple nights at Kurenai's house until he calms down.

Suddenly she felt a slight killing intent being aimed at her. Activating her byakugan, she could see Ino standing behind her, glaring daggers at Hinata. Hinata sighed, deactivating her byakugan.

Ino and Hinata were usually on good terms, but recently they had a spar and Hinata had won. Well, had easily kicked Ino's butt. That was part of the reason Ino was in major disliking of Hinata. The other had something to do with the way Hinata wouldn't tell Ino why she had been sad across the last couple of days and how Hinata sort of yelled at Ino when she kept bothering her about it. Hinata didn't want to tell anyone about the beatings from her father, it would just get people to worry about her and she didn't want that. But Ino didn't take the fact that Hinata didn't want to tell her too well and had been using every excuse to annoy and disgrace Hinata. Ino just took it all too seriously.

When Hinata entered the training grounds everyone was already there, waiting on Kakashi. Hinata sat next to Sakura and Naruto who were on a large log; having a small conversation about nothing in particular.

"So what happened with your father yesterday?" Sakura asked as Hinata took a seat next to her.

"Oh, n-nothing out of the ordinary. Sorry if I interrupted anything by crashing through that wall," Hinata apologised.

"You know, you are really strong Hinata-Chan! I can't wait to see you're new jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed and tried to keep calm, "S-sure, we can train together sometime and I'll show you. But you've been gone for three years; I can't wait to see what _you've_ got." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I've been training lots. But most of the time I've been trying to get Pervy-Sage to stop perving at women." Naruto said with a frown.

"I'm sure you're stronger than me though," Hinata reassured.

"Y'know, you are a lot more confident since I got back. You haven't stuttered much since I got back!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah," Hinata's smile faltered, "I've had to stick up for myself a couple times, and grow confidence to teach a few people a lesson. Namely, my father. But that doesn't seem to go to well." Hinata sighed.

Finally Kakashi showed up, and Tsunade stood back as Sakura went over to stand next to Kakashi and Naruto and Hinata got into their fighting stances.

"Don't be afraid to hurt them, Hinata-Chan, the only way we'll win this is if we go after them like we want to kill them." Naruto whispered.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled and turned to the enemy.

"Okay, the rules are as follows. You fight until one team is unconscious or unable to move, got it?" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"Begin!" Tsunade yelled.

"Offensive or defensive?" Naruto turned his head in Hinata's direction.

Hinata let out a smile, he had changed. A couple years ago he would've charged straight forwards as soon as Tsunade said 'begin', "How about you take the offensive and I'll watch your back?"

"Okay, let's do this," He smiled and the both charged towards the enemy.

Naruto made about fifty shadow clones, and Hinata activated her byakugan, keeping her eye on the real Naruto.

Sakura started attacking the clones, as did Kakashi who had revealed his sharingan. Hinata and the real Naruto were watching their every move, checking out their fighting styles. Then suddenly Sakura took a step back and Kakashi started making hand signs "Water style: Water dragon!"

The water started from the lake behind Kakashi started forming the shape of a dragon. Hinata looked over to Naruto, "Don't worry about dodging; I've got your back." She said and started making her own hand signs, "Water style: Vortex of protection!" She yelled as the vortex surrounded her and Naruto.

Once both techniques had faded Sakura stepped forward and punched the ground, making a large rip in the ground. She grabbed some boulders and threw them towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't even bother moving, Hinata had said she'd take care of all the defence and he trusted her.

"Attack them, Naruto-kun, and ignore everything that fly's at you, I'll block it." Hinata smiled as she demolished another rock that flew their way.

Naruto charged, making hand signs, "Lightning style: Kunai storm!" Naruto yelled throwing a singular kunai towards Kakashi and Sakura. Then more and more kunai started flying towards them covered in electricity. When the kunai hit they let out an electric shock.

"Nice," Hinata smiled.

"I'm not done yet. Wind style: tornado slash!"

The air around them started to get heavy and wild, making the kunai almost impossible to predict where they would land. Kakashi was dodging easily because of his sharingan and Sakura had grabbed a boulder to use as a shield.

"You guys are good. But we're not defeated that easily." Kakashi complimented, "CHIDORI!" He yelled.

Hinata stepped in front of Naruto, "Fire style: rotation," The move looked exactly like the rotation but the outside was engulfed in flames.

"Let's do this one on one," Hinata said to Naruto when Kakashi was being thrown back.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Naruto smiled, "Who do you want?"

"I'll take Sakura, you're probably stronger than me and it will be easier for me to dodge her fists." Hinata suggested.

"All right, I'll take Kakashi."

And with that, the two separated.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled running towards Kakashi.

"Rasengan!" Naruto created a blue sphere made of chakra in the palm of his hand then thrusted it towards Kakashi.

Kakashi made a quick substitution so the Rasengan would hit a log. Kakashi then was surrounded by clones; he took out all the Naruto's until there was just one left. By then they were both panting and covered in scratches and bruises.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi yelled.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled.

They both charged towards each other.

_Meanwhile with Sakura and Hinata_

Both were panting heavily, Hinata dodging all of Sakura's punches.

"Fire style: fire current!" Hinata yelled and charged towards Sakura her body outlined by flames.

Now it was Sakura's time to dodge and Hinata's to hit. Hinata had the advantage though, as she was a lot faster than Sakura.

Hinata made a solid hit to Sakura's chest when Sakura decided to go on the offensive. It was a fight of hand to hand combat. Hinata released her fire current technique after burning Sakura a few times and changed to jyuken style. One day she wanted to learn to combine them together but she couldn't think of that now.

Sakura managed to get a few solid punches in, sending Hinata flying into a tree, clutching her shoulder. That's when Hinata decided she needed to finish it. "Eight trigrams: Sixty-four palms!" She yelled charging towards Sakura.

"Two palms!"  
"Four palms"  
"Eight palms!"  
"Sixteen palms!"  
"Thirty-two palms!"  
"Sixty-four palms!"

Sakura by then was unconscious on the ground, so Hinata gently picked her up with her only working arm and headed over to where Naruto and Kakashi were fighting.

Naruto and Kakashi flew when the Rasengan and Chidori connected. Both flew into a tree giving a wide space in between them.

That's when Hinata arrived. She placed Sakura at the base of the tree and she jumped up to watch from a branch with a better view, "Have you got this, Naruto? Or do you want me to come and help?"

Naruto saw Sakura's unconscious form at the base of the tree then smiled up at Hinata, "Just sit and enjoy the show. I've got this covered." He yelled back.

"Anyone got any popcorn?" Hinata joked as she relaxed on the tree.

Naruto and Kakashi charged towards each other, Naruto creating a Rasengan, "Wind style: flying Rasengan!" The Rasengan flew out of his hands straight towards Kakashi. Kakashi could barely dodge it nipped the side of his shoulder but Kakashi kept charging forward.

Naruto created another dozen shadow clones and the battle lasted for another ten minutes. Hinata actually fell asleep on her tree in that time. Hinata started waking up and rolled over, out of the tree. She ended up landing on her back.

"Ouch! Ouch!" She yelled jumping up and down holding onto her back. When she looked forward she saw Naruto and Kakashi staring at her, both barely able to stand they were that tired.

"I fell out of the tree," Hinata admitted, blushing as Tsunade came into view.

"Well, I think that's enough. I never expected you to be that good. But one question Hinata. How come you don't use jyuken much?" Tsunade wondered.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, "Well, jyuken hasn't been my strong point. Hence the reason my father thinks I'm a disappointment so I've concentrated on my elemental techniques." Hinata explained.

"Makes sense. But I'm very proud of you so I've decided to make a new team that involves Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto." Tsunade explained.

"What about Hinata-Chan?" Naruto wondered.

"She can stay on her team with Kiba and Shino. I just wanted to see how much better she had gotten," Tsunade explained.

"Alright. Hey! Let's get some RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"No thanks. I've got to work at the hospital tomorrow." Sakura left.

He looked around and everyone had disappeared.

"Man, I can't believe Sakura can move that fast. She was a lot slower when we were battling." Hinata mumbled to herself.

"Hinata-Chan! Will you get some ramen with me?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata looked around and realised everyone else had disappeared, making her let out a small laugh, "Well, they can move fast when they wanna. I'll go with you, Naruto-kun."

They walked in comfortable silence towards the itchiraku ramen stand. They walked through the curtain and took a seat on a stool next to each other.

"Ojii-san! Guess who?" Naruto yelled with a smile on his face.

"Naruto! You're back from your training trip! How was it?" The man, Teuchi, stepped in front.

"I learned some awesome new jutsu!" Naruto smiled.

"Well that's good. What would you like to order?" he asked.

"One of everything! Hinata-Chan? What would you like?" Naruto turned to her.

"Umm… beef ramen please." Hinata smiled.

"Is this your girlfriend, Naruto?" Teuchi asked, interested.

Awkward silence. Both blushing furiously, "What?... No! Uh… no." Naruto protested as Hinata fell off her chair in shock.

Naruto looked down to her and held his hand out and she took it and lifted herself up, taking a seat back on the stool, "That was… awkward." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah…" Hinata agreed.

"So how have you been these last three years? You must have some stories." Hinata asked, half curious and half wanting to change the subject.

"Well, once I had to bail Pervy-Sage out of jail… But I guess that doesn't count since I was the one who put him in jail." He started.

Hinata laughed, "Well, It's been boring around here since you left. You're lucky; all the interesting stuff happens around you."

Suddenly the curtains opened and Neji, Tenten and Lee walked through.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled, "Come sit with us!"

"NARUTO!" Lee yelled taking the empty seat next to Naruto.

Neji smiled at Naruto then took a seat next to Hinata, "Your father has been in a _very _bad mood the last couple of days, and he wishes to speak with you." Neji said to Hinata, making her shiver unconsciously.

"You don't have to go Hinata-Chan," Naruto reminded, emerging in the conversation.

"I don't think it will be a good idea to go to him, I won't have enough room in his office to run for it without running through a wall." Hinata sighed.

Tenten took the seat next to Neji, "What did you do Hinata?"

"I kinda yelled at him for disrespecting me and embarrassed him in front of the hokage," Hinata muttered.

"Yeah! You should of seen her! She was _awesome_!" Naruto smiled widely.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed.

"Well, I advise you wait for him to calm before seeing him. He is in a murderous mood." Neji advised.

"Sorry Neji-nii-san, he isn't taking his anger out on the branch family? Is he?" Hinata looked at her cousin, worried.

"Don't worry, Hinata-imouto, we can handle it." Neji smiled.

"No, I can't have the branch family, _my _family hurting over what I did; I'll talk to him tomorrow night. He'll let all his anger out and he'll be back to normal, promise." Hinata promised.

"You're too kind, Hinata-imouto, thank you. You'll make a great clan leader." Neji smiled.

"Sorry Neji-nii, but I don't think I'm going to get clan head. I'm not good enough at _jyuken_." She said, looking down.

"But you're really good at your elemental jutsu, and your style of tyjutsu, and you're fast. Just because jyuken is not your style doesn't mean-"

Hinata cut him off, "My father doesn't look at my other skills; he only sees my jyuken and my byakugan skills. If only he knew..."

"Knew what?" Neji asked.

"Um... Well… I'll tell you later, when the time comes." Hinata smiled.

"Well, we better get going, see you later Hinata-chan, Naruto," Tenten smiled, standing up.

"MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Lee, let's go." Neji interrupted.

"Hey, do you want to train together tomorrow?" Naruto asked once they left.

"Sure. I could use your help on a technique I'm working on. And it'd be fun to spar against you." Hinata smiled.

"Technique? What's the technique?" Naruto asked, interested.

"Well I'm trying to combine my fire current technique with the jyuken style." Hinata explained.

"Fire current?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's a technique I made. Let's get out of here and I'll show you!" Hinata said, excited.

They walked out of the ramen shop and headed to the place they had the match today, "Okay, this is my technique… Fire style: fire current!" She announced.

Naruto watched as the fire outlined Hinata's body like a cloak or a second skin. "Wow. Hinata-Chan! That's awesome!" He walked up to her and touched the outer layer of the fire only to flinch back, "That's hot!"

Hinata laughed, "Yeah," she smiled dropping the technique.

"So you're fire and water nature?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and you're lightning and… wind?" Hinata guessed.

"Yep." Naruto smiled.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Hinata asked pointing to the lake which was sparkling in the moonlight.

"Wow. That is gorgeous." Naruto smiled and walked over to it.

Hinata followed and put her hand into the water, "It's warm… Hey Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"What is it, Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to do for a swim?" She asked with a smile.

He was shocked for a second; he wouldn't have guessed Hinata ever would've asked something like that. Then a huge grin appeared on his face, "Sure."

Hinata took her jacket off and slipped her shoes off and dove into the water, "You coming in?" She asked with a smile.

"In a second!" He yelled out throwing his shirt and jacket on the ground and slipping his shoes off.

Hinata almost fainted at the sight of his muscled chest and abs. He was _hot_. Naruto noticed her staring at his chest and smirked, diving into the water.

He then appeared next to Hinata, "Hey this is a lot warmer than I would've guessed." He laughed. Then he noticed Hinata's mischievous grin, "What are you up to?"

She swiftly dunked his head under the water, holding him down for a couple of seconds, while Hinata sat there laughing her head off when she saw the look on his face when he resurfaced.

"This is war!" He yelled and ducked down, taking her down with him. But he grabbed her by the legs so she was going backwards and it wasn't very comfortable for her.

"You'll pay for that, and don't forget, this is my turf!" She smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean your _turf_?" Naruto sat there confused for a second.

She smiled at him and suddenly started making hand signs, "Water style: water bullet!" She laughed as Naruto got hit in the head with the low powered water bullet she made.

"Hey! That's cheating! I'm not water element!" He complained as he got hit by another lot of water bullets.

He then swan up to Hinata and threw his arms around her, holding her hands together so she couldn't make hand signs, "Now what are you going to do?"

She smiled at him, "Byakugan," But something was different with her eyes, they still had the veins visible around her eyes but her eye colour was a darker purple, close to red even. Naruto was shocked when he was attacked by another lot of water bullets.

"What happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"This is the second level of the byakugan. One of its tricks is I don't need to make hand signs." She laughed.

"One of its tricks? There's more?" Naruto was astounded.

"Well, I haven't been able to figure it out too much yet. I see much more than the normal blue chakra pathway, there's these strange yellow and green passages or patches that I now see in people's bodies, but I have no idea what they are." Hinata explained.

"That's so awesome!" Naruto complimented.

"Thanks, I haven't told my father I have it yet because, in all honesty, I don't trust him." Hinata said, deactivating her byakugan and looking down.

"Why not? Have you told _anyone _about this?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't trust my father because if I have it, he'll want to do some research on it. And I don't want to be a test subject. And you're the only one I've told about this. So please don't tell anyone. I know I can trust you." She said with a smile.

_She trusts me? _He thought to himself with a smile on his face. _Well, if she trusts me, I should trust her. _"Hinata-Chan?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want to tell you something…" He started, "It's a secret than only the adults, Sakura and Sasuke know about."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, sitting on the bank of the lake.

Naruto got out of the water and sat next to her, "Well, Have you heard about the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah I've heard of it, why?"

"Well, people are told that the fourth killed it… but that isn't entirely true." He started.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused and wondering where this was going.

"Well, he couldn't kill it. So he sealed it away in a new born child."

"What has that go to do with you?"

"Because that new born child was me." He said then motioned to his stomach and applied some chakra until the seal appeared.

Hinata sat, frozen. It took about a minute for her to defrost, and she turned back to Naruto, "You… You _saved _the village?" She yelled astounded.

He looked down for a second, he had expected her to yell, which she did, but once he took in her words he looked up in shock, "WHAT!" He yelled absolutely positive he was hearing things.

"If it wasn't for you, the village would be demolished. And the people treat you badly because of the Kyuubi?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, not so much anymore. But they used to." He explained.

"That's _disgusting_! How can they treat you like shit when you didn't even have a choice! You're not the damn Kyuubi! They are so lucky I didn't know back then or I would've kicked the shit out of everyone until they started to see sense!" She clenched her fists in anger.

Suddenly she felt Naruto's strong arms surround her, locking her in a hug. "Thank you Hinata-chan. Thank you _so much_."

Hinata looked at Naruto whose head was lying on her shoulder blade and noticed he was crying, "You don't need to thank me, Naruto-kun." She reassured gently.

"But you don't know how much that means to me. Everything that you said." Naruto thanked again and squeezed her tighter.

Hinata was awestruck. He had no idea how long she dreamed of being in his arms. And now she was there. She couldn't help the blush that lit up her cheeks. She decided to cherish the moment, twisting her body so she was facing him.

He let go of her so she could move, she gently sat in his lap and moved her arms around him. "Thank you for telling me this Naruto-kun. It means a lot to me that you trust me that much."

Naruto suddenly found himself in his mind. It was dark and looked a little bit like a sewer. He was standing in front of a large dark cage with red eyes watching him through it. He had been here many times before, so he knew he was there to converse with the fox.

_What do you want, Fluffy! _Naruto ordered.

**Fluffy? I'm not a cat! I came to tell you to take this girl as your mate. I like her. Much better that that pink-haired bitch. **Kyuubi said in his deep demon voice that sounded more like a growl.

_Well, what if she doesn't like me? I know we're friends and all, but I don't want to ruin our relationship by going further! _Naruto yelled desperately.

**Just try it, Kit. You'll be surprised. **

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _Naruto yelled in frustration.

**It means I like her and you should take her as yours. Now get lost your vixen is getting confused.**

Naruto focused his eyes back to the outside, and saw Hinata staring at him strangely.

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a minute there." Hinata asked, worried.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to the fox."

"You can talk to the fox?" Hinata asked, stunned.

"Yeah, the fur-ball said he liked you." Naruto smiled, "And for once I agree with that bundle of fluff."

"Well… I guess I should say thank you fox." Hinata said with a smile.

**Anytime, young vixen. You deserve it. **The fox's voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

"Fluffy said, 'anytime.'" Naruto said with a smile.

"Fluffy?" Hinata raised an eyebrow and let a small giggle escape her lips.

"That's what I call him, well, Fluffy, fur-ball and stupid fox. He doesn't like that much, but that's probably the reason I call him that." Naruto smiled half-heartedly, watching for her reaction.

"Wow. That is so cool. You can talk to him. He seems a lot nicer than I thought he'd be." Hinata thought out loud.

"You don't think it's weird? And he's not nice all the time, he usually talks to me like I'm a baka and tries to get me to lend my body to him." Naruto recalled.

"Well, he's still nicer than I'd expect. One day I would like to talk to him," Hinata smiled widely at Naruto.

There was an oddly comfortable silence between the two. Then Naruto looked straight into her purple eyes, unconsciously moving his head closer as she did the same; their lips were just about to connect when suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. Naruto jumped to his feet and pulled a kunai out of his pocket stepping in front of Hinata, then moving towards the movement. Naruto jumped into the bush and came out a second later with an old white haired pervert in his arms.

"What the hell Pervy-Sage!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" He said innocently, and then looked to Hinata, "You must be Naruto's girlfriend, what's your name sweetie?"

"Uh… Hinata." Hinata said awkwardly, blushing madly.

"You did a nice job picking Naruto. I mean, just look at that figure. Oh, and those b-"

Jariyia was cut off by Naruto yelling, "F*CK OFF YOU PERVERT! LEAVE HINATA-CHAN ALONE!"

Jariyia looked at the murderous glare on Naruto's face and people could probably feel the killing intent from miles away.

"Well, that's my queue to leave." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Uh… Sorry Hinata-Chan, I told you he was a pervert."

"Yeah, it's okay Naruto-kun. That was just a little awkward," Hinata laughed.

"Well, you better get going. You might get in trouble," Naruto wondered.

"Actually, I've been waiting for my father to fall asleep before I get home, because I don't think he likes me very much at the moment. I promised I'd talk to him tomorrow, and I'm not in the mood for running into him tonight." Hinata explained.

"Do you think he's asleep now?" Naruto asked.

"Probably."

"Well, then come on, let's get you home," Naruto smiled as they walked in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Are we still going training tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely. I would like to spar against you." Hinata smiled.

Then Naruto's arms were around Hinata again, "Thank you for listening to me," He whispered into her ear.

She blushed at the close contact, then turned around to bring her lips to his ear, "Thank you for trusting me," She said and gave him a slight peck on the cheek, disappearing into the Hyuuga compound leaving a shocked Naruto behind.

Well, yeah… that's it… any questions… descisions… random facts… criticism… or you just wanna say 'hey'… don't be afraid to say! Lol :) Taz xx…

!REVIEWS!…. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now here for you…

Yeah, I have written so much of this already; it's just taking me too long to upload it…. I'm kind of lazy like that.

But, it's here. And I'll try to get the next one to you today as well… We shall see.

I know my fanfic goes really fast at the start. How Hinata and Naruto get together really quickly and it seems too quick for it actually to be a reality. But just bear with me okay? After they get together it slows down a little. Well, let's just say there is always something happening, and that will never slow down, I guess that's just the way I write.

If you know me, you would know I love the fluffiness, so I try to cram as much of it into mu fic as possible, but there's nothing fluffy without the action. So, anyway, before a start ranting on something as random as carrots, I should shut up and let you read the story ;)

P.S….. from now on, whenever I us this - ***N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A*** - is will be as a break, like I used to use the - *** - for.

Hinata woke up with the sun shining down on her face. She quickly got up and changed and headed for the door.

She was about to walk through her bedroom door when she noticed a note attached to a kunai hanging from her door.

She quickly unattached the note, and read the contents.

_Hinata-chan,_

_Can you meet me at training ground 14 at 1:00 pm. That's only if you're still up for training with me. Hope you can make it._

_- Naruto_

Hinata smiled at the note and shoved it into her jacket pocket and mentally prepared herself for talking with her father.

Taking in a breath, she knocked onto her father's office door. "Come in." The muffled voice from inside said grumpily.

Hinata hesitated, but opened the door swiftly and taking a step inside trying to stay as far away from her father and close to the door as possible.

"You wanted to see me father?" She said, no emotions present in her voice.

***N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A***

"Yes. I have arranged that you be graded with the caged-bird-seal as you are no longer heir and will move to the branch family." Hiashi stated coldly.

"WHAT? B-but father! I'm stronger! Why can't you see me? You look at me and don't notice my skills. What did I do?" Hinata protested, getting angry.

"You _embarrassed _me in front of the Hokage, you are a _failure _to the clan and you're too _worthless _to even be in the main family!" Hiashi growled.

"I'm NOT a failure! I'm NOT worthless! I'm your god-damn daughter! Stop treating me like I'm a slave!" Hinata yelled.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LKE THAT! YOU ARE LUCKY I HAVENT BANISHED YOU FROM THE CLAN! LOOK UP TO ME WITH RESPECT YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!" Hiashi yelled so loud it echoes throughout Konoha.

"And you wonder why I don't respect you." She mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly a loud slap could be heard echoing throughout the building, "_Don't _disrespect me!" He growled, "you're getting the seal next week. For now, I don't want to see you. Get out." Hiashi ordered, turning around and started walking to his desk.

Hinata was holding her cheek in pain. She slowly got up off of the ground and took a deep breath, ignoring the continuous stinging in her cheek. That was going to leave a bruise. She could feel it swelling already. She was trying to keep the tears locked inside, but after the first few strayed, the rest flooded over her eyes.

Hinata didn't look back. She just ran. She needed to get as far away from the Hyuuga compound as possible. She finally stopped once she reached the top of the fourth hokage's head. Collapsing onto the bench, she continued to cry where no-one could see her.

***N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A***

Naruto was standing at training ground 14. It was 1:54 and Hinata still hadn't shown up. He had his doubts, like what if she didn't want to hang out with him, but he had a feeling that something was wrong.

Giving one last look around the training grounds, he made his favourite hand sign and yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled and over 100 Naruto's appeared in the arena.

"Find Hinata-Chan!" the real Naruto ordered as they split up and started to search.

***N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A***

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto said, his voice full of worry and care. It hadn't take Naruto long to find the girl sitting on a bench situated on top of the fourth hokage's head.

Hinata didn't look up; she didn't want Naruto to see her tear stained face, "What are you doing here, Naruto?" She sobbed.

Naruto flinched when she dropped the –kun from the end of his name, but slowly walked over to her, "You didn't show up for training, so I sent out shadow clones to look for you."

Naruto sat on the bench next to Hinata and gently lifted her chin up with his hand so she would look at him, "What happened?" He asked with the utmost care.

Hinata stared at him in the eyes for a moment, before throwing her arms around him sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…" She started.

Naruto smiled unconsciously when she added –kun on the end of his name again, but that smile disappeared fast as he looked at the crying kunoichi sobbing in his arms.

Naruto gently stroked the back of Hinata's head while she spilled out what happened with her father and how she was going to be in the branch family.

"_Whatever _happens, I am NOT going to let you get the caged-bird-seal. And that's a promise." Naruto promised.

"But Naruto-kun, there's nothing you can do." Hinata cried.

"Hinata-Chan? Do you believe in me?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked up.

"So believe in me now. When I make a promise, I _don't _stop until it's accomplished. I am not going to let you be sealed, believe it!" Naruto smiled encouragingly at her.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, Thank you." Hinata just lied against Naruto's chest, thankful for the support.

"Well, now that that's over, do you want to do some training?" Naruto asked with sudden enthusiasm.

Hinata giggled, "Sure thing." And with that, the duo left towards training ground 14.

***N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A***

"Hey Boss!" Konohamaru yelled out to Naruto who was walking home with a smirk on his face.

"Oh hey Konohamaru, haven't seen you in ages. You've grown. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much. I'm heading over to the hokage's office now, just got back from my mission." He bragged.

"You'll never catch up to me, brat." Naruto smiled, affectionately ruffling Konohamaru's hair.

"I will, you just watch me! Come on! Battle me now! I'll take you on!" Konohamaru shouted at Naruto.

"Not now. Tomorrow. Meet me at training ground 14 at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. You can be my warm up before I spar with Hinata-chan."

"Warm up? You wish! I could beat you!"

"I'll give you some pointers. And if you want you can bring your team and you can watch me and Hinata-chan spar. We'll show you what a real battle looks like."

"I'll bring Moegi and Udon, they can watch me beat you."

"Whatever you say. See you tomorrow brat." Naruto smiled and disappeared toward his house.

***N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A***

The next day when Hinata arrived, she was surprised to see Konohamaru Moegi and Udon standing in front of Naruto, talking.

"Naruto!" Hinata called getting everyone's attention.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" He said innocently.

Hinata walked up to the group with a smile on her face, then noticed Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon standing next to Naruto, "What are you guys doing here?" She wondered.

"I'm going to kick Naruto's ass!" Konohamaru shouted.

"He wants to fight me. So I said we could fight before the spar with me and you, then I invited them to watch us spar so they could see how a real fight looks." Naruto explained to Hinata.

"Well, you better get started then." Hinata smiled, and then turned to Moegi and Udon, "Sit over here with me, you don't want to get in their way."

The fight didn't take long. Both players started by creating shadow clones, but there were a lot more Narutos then there were Konohamarus. Konohamaru was pretty good for his age, he managed to block and dodge some of Naruto's tougher punches but soon enough Naruto had a kunai held at Konohamaru's throat ant the fight was over.

"I will beat you next time!" Konohamaru vowed.

"That's right brat. Keep practicing." Naruto encouraged, "Now do you wanna watch a real fight?"

"Sure, but I doubt she could beat you. You're the best." Konohamaru stated.

"Really? I beg to differ." Hinata suddenly appeared in between the two.

Naruto laughed at Konohamaru's shocked expression, "Don't underestimate her, she's a lot tougher than she looks. And she's a lot faster than me."

"Well, let's get this started, Konohamaru, go sit with Moegi and Udon. Trust me; you don't want to get too close." Hinata warned.

Once Konohamaru was seated next to the tree and all three of the Genin were watching intently, Hinata and Naruto parted from each other and slipped into their respectful taijutsu positions.

"Let's go!" Naruto called out and charged Hinata, summoning about fifty shadow clones while Hinata activated her byakugan.

"Water style: Tsunami!" She called; a huge wave of water came out of no-where and washed out all of the clones, the real Naruto managing to dodge.

"Wind style: Hurricane disaster!"

"Fire style: Fire current!"

Hinata charged through the viscous wind towards Naruto and they started a close combat battle. Hinata burned Naruto while being sliced by the wind.

"Fire style: Inferno fountain!" Hinata called, fireballs bursting out of every direction heading towards Naruto.

Naruto used a substitution to dodge the attack then yelled out, "Lightning style: Power surge!" to follow through.

Hinata got hit by the electric surge, giving her a shock and sending her flying through a tree. But before Naruto could follow through he was attacked by a massive amount of water bullets, full power.

Both teenagers were panting at they stood, "Second level huh?" Naruto asked Hinata, referring to the byakugan.

"Well, you're just going to have to find out." She smiled back and they charged at each other again.

They were only using taijutsu at that stage, Naruto throwing various punches and kicks, while Hinata used her jyuken style to try to take out Naruto's tenketsu points. They were both dodging every move the other made until Naruto made a punch to Hinata's stomach, but burned his knuckle from the fire current that she discreetly activated, sending both flying to the opposite ends of the arena.

Hinata quickly jumped up and charged back towards Naruto with Fire current still activated. Naruto looked up at her and created a Rasengan and charged as well. Hinata dodged the spiralling blue chakra ball, also known as the Rasengan but it hit the ground behind her, sending both Naruto and Hinata flying backwards where Hinata landed on top of Naruto.

After some awkward silence and blushing radiating from the two, Naruto called out "Okay, that's it for today." as Hinata got up from on top of him. Hinata quickly looked Naruto over to see if he had any major injuries while Naruto did the same. After realising that both were only covered in scratches, bruised and some blood, nothing that needed medical attention, the duo headed over to the Konohamaru corps as they liked to call themselves.

"What did you think?" Naruto asked, unconsciously rubbing his knuckle.

The three Genin were staring at Naruto and Hinata, shocked to say the least, "Wow, Boss! You guys are good! I wanna learn those moves!"

"Me too!" Moegi said, "See, girls can be just as good as guys at fighting! But one question: Hinata? I thought you were a Hyuuga. Then why don't you fight like one?"

Hinata smiled at the young girl, "Well, I've never been very good at our family's jyuken style. So I've been training with my elements the whole time, and I'm not really much of a Hyuuga." Hinata explained.

"I wanna be as strong as you when I get older, Hinata!" Moegi decided.

"I'm sure you will, Moegi. We kunoichi will kick all of the shinobi's asses." Hinata smiled.

"Hey! You haven't beaten me yet!" Naruto butted in.

"But I could." Hinata smiled.

"You wish," Naruto smiled back at her before turning back to the corps, "Well, hope you enjoyed that, and got some pointers out of it."

"Thank you for showing us that," Udon said politely.

"No probs." Naruto smiled, "We better go to the hospital and get the regular check-up." Naruto turned to Hinata.

Hinata just nodded and the two headed off to the hospital.

***N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A***

Naruto and Hinata had just got out of the hospital in perfect condition.

"What do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" Naruto asked as they walked out the door.

"Well, I don't know yet." Hinata explained. She didn't want to admit she was getting the caged-bird seal that night, because she was going to have a talk with her father to see what she could do.

"HINATA! NARUTO!" Ino's enraged voice came from behind the couple.

"Uh, hey Ino." Naruto waved slightly.

"What is going on with you two? I don't like the way you're being so secretive with your friends. We _deserve _to know! Hinata! You've been acting so strange lately! What the _hell _is going on with you!" Ino protested.

"But Ino-Chan! It's kind of private. There are just a few things happening right now. And I feel uncomfortable telling everyone everything. You don't need to know every single detail."

"Hinata! Why do you have to be so shy and quiet! You should be telling us everything. And you keep it all locked up!" Ino kept whining.

"It's just who I am Ino-Chan! I'm sorry but I can't change that." Hinata said politely.

"Just drop the damn politeness. I know you're not like that! I don't get you at all! You're supposed to be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan for god's sake! You can't even stand up for yourself! You're practically a princess, and you're just that hopeless. You are just so selfish and spoilt." Ino growled

"Don't you _dare _make assumptions like that!" Hinata retorted, making Ino take a double-take. She had never heard Hinata that mad, "You think my life is just perfect! You don't know _anything_!"

Naruto took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly for support, effectively calming her down.

"Don't yell at me like that!" Ino yelled after she got over the initial shock, "You've probably had life a lot better than most of us! Just because one day your servant wouldn't get you a drink of water is probably the worst you go through!" Ino snapped.

"You wanna know what I go through! _Every _day I have to put up with my father telling me I'm useless and then beating the crap out of me to prove it! And you know what? I don't even fight back 'cause I don't have the heart to hit my own stinking father! He's even putting the caged-bird seal on me so he can boss me around! I'm not even good enough to be called a Hyuuga. I wouldn't even be surprised if there was an '_accidental_' mishap when I get the seal and I end up dead!"

Suddenly Hinata realised that the room was crowded, every one of her friends were standing, mouths open, gaping at Hinata. Naruto unconsciously tightened his grip around Hinata when she said she was going to die.

"You want me to prove it!" Hinata continued, slowly she took her jacked off and threw it onto the ground, showing her bare arms that were a dark purple in colour, "How's that for proof! I have to go for that every time I do _one _thing wrong! I'm pretty damn lucky I'm alive. I'm used to the pain, it aint hurt anymore! These damn bruises are from _yesterday_! Just because I refused to fight my own _f*cking _sister!" Hinata swore.

"Hinata-chan… Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said caringly.

"You didn't tell me." Neji stated.

"I didn't know…" Tenten said, surprised.

"How long has this been happening for?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"It's not important… I didn't want you to worry, it's been happening for the past six years so I'm used to it." She reassured.

Naruto's eyes immediately went hard, "He _will _pay for what he's done to you. I don't care how, but I _will _make him suffer." Naruto promised.

"Don't take her side! She just wants you to feel sorry for her!" Ino snapped, "She probably deserved it! She's a shy, spoilt, weird bitch! and not even that pretty!"

Hinata stared wide-eyed. She didn't know Ino could be so harsh.

"Stop lying." Naruto growled fiercely.

"_What!" _Ino looked at him.

"I said 'stop lying' god-dammit! She didn't deserve _any _of it! She's not spoilt, or weird! _And _she's a hell of a lot more beautiful than you! And I'll give you one warning: if you do as much as _call _her a bitch again I will personally beat the shit out of you. Got it!" Naruto snapped.

Hinata almost fainted right there. _Naruto _had caller her _beautiful_. Hinata was brought back to her senses when she noticedIno glaring towards her, then Ino snorted and turned around, storming away from the group, towards her home.

"Who knew Ino could be so harsh." Sakura sighed, not happy with what Ino had done.

"Hinata, don't listen to anything she said. Naruto was right; you didn't deserve any of what happened to you. And you'll get through this. No need to worry." Shikamaru reassured.

Hinata just nodded her head, leaning back into Naruto, searching for his comfort and support and earning a light squeeze, "We'll always be by your side, don't worry about it." Naruto soothed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled picking her jacket up from off of the ground.

Before she could put her jacket back on Sakura had approached her, "Just let me heal this, please." Sakura begged.

Hinata nodded gently while Sakura healed all her bruises so her skin was pure again. "Any more?" Sakura said, almost too hesitant to ask. She was not sure if she wanted to know.

Hinata nodded shyly, and lifted her shirt up enough to show her stomach. It was covered in a red-stained bandage which made everyone gasp.

"You should've had this checked out in the hospital." Sakura said, shocked.

"Father wouldn't let me go. I was left with the Hyuuga medics. Not that my father cared." Hinata sighed as Sakura's hands examined the wound. It was obviously a kunai wound, which must've sliced open her stomach.

Once her wound had completely disappeared, Hinata pulled her shirt back down and threw her jacket back on. "Thank you, Sakura-san. I really appreciate it."

"If he _ever _tries something like that again, Hinata-chan. You have _got _to tell me!" Naruto said sternly to Hinata.

Hinata nodded, turning around so she could throw her arms around Naruto and bury her face into his chest. He was shocked at first, but hugged back, tightening his grip around her. "Thank you," She murmured against his chest.

"HINATA! _What _are you doing with that Uzumaki-brat!" An angry voice came up from behind the group, making Hinata freeze up in realisation.

The whole group froze, knowing this wasn't going to turn out well. Naruto took the liberty of turning Hinata around so they were facing the incoming Hiashi.

"Answer me! What do you think you're doing with that trash?" He growled.

"What do you care!" Hinata shot back.

"You're coming with me _right _now!" He demanded.

"Since when do I have to do what you say! You shouldn't even _care_! You've never cared before, so go away!" Hinata yelled.

The rest of the group stepped towards Hinata and Naruto, so everyone was standing in a single file line facing Hiashi prepared to stop a fight, even Naruto had reluctantly let go of Hinata and stood next to her, glaring holes through Hiashi.

"You have to come with me this instant!" Hiashi warned, venom sinking into his voice.

"Hinata…" Neji warned.

"She doesn't want to go with you, so she doesn't have to!" Naruto growled.

"This is none of your business!" Hiashi growled at Naruto.

"It sure as hell is my business!" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto-kun, don't get involved in this. I don't want you to get hurt." Hinata said quietly.

"Now, Hinata! You need to get back to the compound this instant!" Hiashi demanded taking a step closer to Hinata.

Naruto was about to yell at Hiashi when Hinata gently placed a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up, "I'm coming, Hiashi-_sama_." She said with fake politeness, bowing slightly.

"But–" Naruto started, but was interrupted by Neji.

"Don't worry about her, Naruto-san, I'll look after her." Neji took a step forward so he was standing next to Hinata.

"Don't take too long. Please." Naruto begged.

"Don't worry I won't." She smiled.

***N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A***

D-O-N-E! done!.....

Finally…. Now I can sit down relax and…. Type the next one!.... (( major sarcasm use alert))

TaZ xx :)


	4. Chapter 4

4!

**Did you know?**

Four is my faviorite number. And it's the only number with the same number of letters as the actual number in the world!

Ok… coz that's random and all…

LET GO ON WITH THE STORY

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked as they walked through a part of the compound she'd never been before.

Neji suddenly had a large intake of breath in realisation, "Caged-bird seal," He murmured under his breath.

Hinata cringed at those words, she was too late. She quickly turned to Neji and murmured one word, "Naruto," just loud enough so he could hear.

Neji nodded at Hinata in understanding and disappeared out the hall in search of the blonde ninja.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Neji yelled when he entered the streets of Konoha.

He continued his search until he came across a familiar face.

"LEE!" He called out and ran towards the guy.

"What is it Neji-san?" Lee asked as he walked over to Neji.

"I need to find Naruto; do you know where he is?" Neji asked urgently.

"I think he was heading back to his apartment, he should be there." Lee announced. Neji said a quick thank you and disappeared towards Naruto's apartment.

"NARUTOO!" Neji yelled at the yellow-haired figure heading towards his house.

"Neji?" Naruto looked up, surprised but saw the look on Neji's face, "What's going on? Is Hinata okay!" He started to panic.

"Caged-bird seal. Hinata's getting the seal, right now in the Hyuuga compound. You have to stop it."" Neji said urgently.

Naruto's eyes widened, but he quickly snapped out of it and ran as fast as he could towards the Hyuuga compound with Neji trailing behind him.

They were just about to enter the compound when they heard a scream coming from inside. Both glanced at each other with a look of worry and determination and they charged into the compound.

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

Hinata was in _pain_. It was the worst pain she'd ever been in. Her head was aching and the elders did nothing, just sat on each corners of the room holding up a hand-sign.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out another scream filled with anguish. There was blood dribbling down her lip from biting it so hard. Tears were trailing down her cheeks but she didn't even notice through the pain.

She was just about to drift to unconsciousness when the door burst open, leaving two figures standing in the doorway.

"You're too late," mumbled Hiashi as he concentrated on the seal.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto murmured, a tear falling down his cheek.

Hinata looked up at him, it was the only thing left she could do. But unconsciously, her byakugan activated, to the second level. She couldn't stop it, and it made the pain a _lot _worse.

The elders looked at each other in shock, "That wasn't supposed to happen. What is happening!" One of the elders said.

"What did you do! STOP HURTING HER!" Naruto growled at all of the elders, he couldn't watch Hinata in pan like that, and he intended to stop it.

Hinata then decided to take out one more scream of agony that echoed through the compound, before collapsing onto the floor.

"Hinata!" Naruto was immediately at her side, "Are you okay!"

"I don't know… what happened… my byakugan activated on its own… and I think I… _absorbed_… the jutsu." Hinata mumbled before drifting into unconsciousness.

"She _better _survive this. For _all _your sakes." Naruto snarled viscously and disappeared towards the hospital carrying Hinata bridal-style.

Naruto kicked down the hospital door, earning stares from everyone in the room. And a massive death-glare from Tsunade, who had been talking to the lady at the front desk.

"Naruto! What the _hell_ are you doing!" She roared.

"Hinata needs help!" Was his reply, directing everyone's attention to the girl in his arms.

"Let me have a look at her," Tsunade said, examining the girl in Naruto's arms, "What happened?"

"She was getting the caged-bird seal on her, and something went wrong, she told me that her byakugan activated on its own and she... _absorbed_ the jutsu. What does that mean? Is she going to survive!" Naruto panicked.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto with wide eyes for a moment, "Has there been anything different about Hinata's eyes lately?"

"Umm… you should ask her." Naruto said, he promised Hinata he wouldn't tell anyone so he wasn't going to say it.

"Well, she'll live, she just suffered from severe chakra depletion and exhaustion, she should wake up sometime tomorrow." Tsunade explained.

"Good," Naruto said with a sigh of relief, "Where do you want me to put her?"

"First room on the left." Tsunade instructed as Naruto disappeared down the hall.

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

"What happened!" One of the Hyuuga elders asked the rest of the Hyuuga council, "That should've worked!"

"She's up to something." Another stated.

"It's probably got something to do with the Demon-brat."

"She's been hanging around with the demon child a lot lately; he's probably done something to her."

"We need to stop this! We need to give her the seal and throw her into the branch family. But we need to get the seal to work."

"Before that, we need to get rid of the boy."

"Yes, we must destroy the demon-child…"

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

"Hinata-chan! You're awake!" Naruto tackled Hinata in a hug.

She blushed, giggling slightly at Naruto's antics, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I want you to bring Neji here for me, I want to try something." Hinata smiled.

"Now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes please."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Okay," He said with sudden enthusiasm, quickly making a hand sign and bringing up ten clones, "Find Neji and bring him here." Naruto instructed as the clones disappeared out the door.

"How long have I been out?" Hinata wondered.

"About a day. I'm sorry I hadn't come quick enough, I should've known. I could've stopped it." Naruto looked down.

"Naruto, it's okay. I've figured something out anyway, so there's some good out of this."

"So why do you want Neji?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see. But I don't know if it'll work, so I need you to be here."

It was then when someone knocked onto the door, "Come in Neji-nii!" Hinata called out.

"You wanted me for something.. ?" Neji asked as he appeared in the room.

"Yes, come here. And take your headband off." Hinata instructed.

Neji looked at her with a confused expression, but nodded and took his headband off, showing the caged-bird seal on his forehead and stood right in front of Hinata.

Hinata quickly turned to Naruto, "Hold on to me tight, please, Naruto-kun. And this might hurt a little, Neji-nii-san." Hinata warned and activated the second level of her byakugan.

Naruto blushed at the odd request, but held her protectively anyway. Slowly Hinata lifted her hand up, it was visibly shaking, but she pushed her first two fingers onto the center of Neji's seal and grunted at the sudden pain.

Neji looked down at his cousin, "Hinata-imouto? What are you doing?" he was worried and could feel something moving on his forehead.

Naruto realised why Hinata wanted him to hold onto her now, she was squirming in his strong grip, trying to move away from Neji, but Naruto knew Hinata wanted him to make sure she stayed where she was, so he obliged.

Hinata's eyes were clenched closed, but a few stray tears of pan drifted down her cheek. She could feel Naruto's comforting hand wrapped around her while the other was stroking her shoulder.

Suddenly Neji gasped in pain, he had a massive headache, but before he could pull away, Hinata said to him, "A little longer, Neji-nii!" She ordered between pants.

Suddenly the pain stopped, making Hinata fall back to the arms of Naruto, and Neji fall onto the ground.

"What did you do?" Neji asked, slowly standing up.

"Look in a mirror." Hinata instructed.

Naruto was looking at Neji wide-eyed. He turned to Hinata, "I can't believe you could do that, you are so awesome."

Neji looked into the mirror, and after seeing himself he almost fainted, "You did this? You fixed me? How? I can't believe it! The caged-bird seal is GONE!" He yelled in pure joy.

"Don't say it too loud. This never happened. Make sure father doesn't see you without the seal or I'm _so _dead." Hinata explained.

"How?" Neji was still confused.

Hinata looked over to Naruto, "I think you can trust him," Naruto informed.

She nodded, "I don't know how it happened, but I have achieved the second level of the byakugan." She whispered just loud enough for Neji to hear, "I have a feeling that it has everything to do with seals. I don't have to use hand seals when doing jutsu in this stage, and I seem to be able to take seals off of people." Hinata explained quietly.

"You…. achieved… _that_?" Neji asked surprised.

"Well, you wouldn't have guessed. The weakest Hyuuga managed the second level of the byakugan." Hinata sighed, "But don't tell anyone, I don't want Hiashi doing any tests on me or something."

Neji nodded in agreement, "I won't." Suddenly Hinata was engulfed in a hug, and lifted off of Naruto, "Thank you so much, Hinata-imouto, I promise no-one will know the seal has been lifted." He said, letting go of Hinata and putting his shinobi headband back on.

"You're welcome, Neji-nii, you didn't deserve the seal. In fact, no-one does."

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Hiashi roared as he busted the door open.

"N-nothing f-father." Hinata stuttered.

"Neji, what are you hiding?" He ordered.

"He didn't do anything, father! It was all me! I tried to get him to help me stop with the caged-bird seal but he declined, saying you were right and I deserve what I'm getting." Hinata lied.

"Come here." Hiashi ordered.

Hinata sighed, she knew what was coming. Slowly, she stood up, and walked over until she was standing directly in front of Hiashi, ignoring the confused looks of Neji and Naruto.

Hiashi turned to Neji quickly, "You did well, you're proving to be a great and worthy Hyuuga. You may leave now, Hinata no longer needs your assistance." He said before turning back to Hinata.

Then a loud slapping sound could be heard echoing through the hospital, followed by a crash.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Naruto yelled, holding Hinata in his arms and glaring down Hiashi who had just flown through a wall.

"Stay out of this brat. This is clan matters, she needs to be punished for her actions." Hiashi growled, getting back up.

Naruto looked down at the kunoichi in his arms. Her cheek was already swollen and starting to bruise up, which just made him mad.

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

"Naruto! Hinata!" The voice of Shizune came up to the teenagers, followed by Shizune running into the room.

"What is it Shizune-nee-Chan?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"Tsunade-sama needs you two for a mission," Shizune explained.

Hinata then sat up, "Alright, let's go, Naruto-kun."

Shizune lead the way as the three made their way to the hokage tower, leaving Hiashi standing by himself.

"What's the mission, Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked as they stepped into the hokage's office.

"Well, you and Hinata will be heading to Iwa for a spy mission. You will be trying to figure all you can about a guy by the name of Kinoshi Yutako. This mission will take a week. Am I clear?"

"Hai!" All three ninja said.

"Good, you'll leave this afternoon, get packed."

"Ano, Hokage-sama, I really don't think I'm welcome home yet, do you think you can call my father out of the house so I can pack with being attacked?" Hinata asked politely.

"Don't need to worry, there is a meeting being held in ten minutes anyway and your father will be there so the house will be safe."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said as they all disappeared out the door.

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

There goes chapter number 4 F-O-U-R

1-2-3-4

F-O-U-R

4-4-4-4

TaZ xx :)


	5. Chapter 5

5

… well… that's interesting…. :\

…

…

…

….. WEELLLL! IN CHAPTER FIVE, FIVE _FIVE, __**FIVE, **_**FIVE! **I have decided on some fluffiness for you… honestly, I'm surprised I haven't choked on fluffiness yet… or maybe I have, and I'm already dead…

That seems like a nice conversation…

"Hi, how are you today?"

"Not good, I just died…"

"What? What happened? You look fine to me.."

"No, I'm dead, I choked on fluffiness…" YEAAAHHH!

…

…..

….. anyway… onto the story…

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically as Hinata followed him out of the village gates.

"Naruto-kun, you're going the wrong way," Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics and started going in the right direction.

By nightfall they were halfway to Iwa, they had already set up camp and were all sitting by the fire cooking fish.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata responded.

"Do you reckon Shino has ever swallowed a fly?"

And that's pretty much where the conversation went for the rest of the night. It revolved around strange questions, that none of the two had answers for, like what would Neji look like if someone shaved his head, but made the duo double over in laughter.

Naruto was the first to head into his tent, but Hinata stayed out and watched the fire, she had a lot on her mind.

She had been there for about half an hour, letting a few tears stray across her cheek when she heard the sound of a tent zip open.

She quickly looked up and tried to wipe the tears away quick enough but failed, he had already noticed.

"Hinata-Chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked sitting on the log next to her.

"Ano… I'm fine Naruto-kun," She said looking back to the fire.

"You can trust me, remember Hinata-Chan? And you don't have to hide your tears, it's okay," Naruto soothed holding her chin up so she'd look at him.

Hinata looked up into his gentle and caring eyes and knew she could trust him; she gently leaned her head onto his shoulder and let her tears fall out.

Naruto instinctively put his around her holding her close to him, "What's wrong Hinata-Chan? Tell me, and I'll do anything I can to help."

"It's just… everything. My family… I don't feel safe there anymore… and I don't know what to do… ever since… my mum passed away… it hasn't been the same. My father has treated me like a useless slave that can't do anything right, the only family I know that will even smile at me is Neji-nii-san. It just sucks y'know, the one place you should feel loved and safe just… isn't." Hinata cried.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this. You've got me by your side and you've got all your friends, we can be your family." Naruto soothed, gently rubbing her back, "And you know what? I think your mum would be proud of you. You and Neji are just about the only Hyuuga I know who doesn't act like they have a stick shoved up their ass."

Hinata laughed half-heartedly and hugged him tighter.

"You are probably one of the strongest Hyuuga's as well, and you don't even use jyuken much. Tell me, all those techniques you know, did you come up with them all?" he continued.

"I came up with fire current, fire style rotation, water geyser and my vortex of protection," Hinata admitted looking up.

"See? You don't see many other Hyuugas making up their own jutsu. Hinata you're strong, and you're the only Hyuuga to get to the second level of the byakugan, your mother is definitely proud of you, believe it." He smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, for listening."

Then a big smile came across Naruto's face, "Thank you for trusting me," He said and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata laughed, cheeks glowing bright red, "Is it just me, or are you getting a strange sense of déjà vu?" Hinata teased.

"Yeah, I think I am as well, weird, don't you think?" he laughed also blushing slightly.

"Well, thank you again, but I better get some sleep, goodnight Naruto-kun."

"I really need to pee. Well, that was the reason I came out here in the first place. Well, goodnight, Hinata-chan."

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

"So this is Iwa," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I've been here before, but it seems vaguely familiar." Hinata said, confused.

"Okay, so where are we going to find this Kinoshi guy?" Naruto wondered.

"Let's walk around and talk to people." Hinata suggested.

"Okay, let's split up and meet here in ten minutes!" Naruto smiled and started to walk through the town.

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

_Ten minutes later…_

Hinata was at the meeting spot. Panting like she'd just run 15 kilometers. It was fairly close; she'd actually run three but hand to fend off a _lot _of guys. They wouldn't leave her alone.

"Hinata? Are you okay? Why are you panting? Did you find anything?" Naruto asked, running up to her.

"I didn't find anything. I just had to fend off a _huge _group of asses without killing any of them and ran all the way here." Hinata explained.

Naruto instantly understood what she was talking about, "Do you want to work together for the rest of the time?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thank you. Did you find anything?"

"Not really, just some guy pointed out the bar 'fireworks' and said I should check it out."

"Well, then let's go!" Hinata smiled.

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

"Hello, gorgeous, what's your name?"

Hinata sighed in frustration, _not again. _She and Naruto just walked into the bar and she's already being confronted.

"Miya, and this is Neko. What's your name?" Hinata asked innocently stepping slightly behind Naruto for protection.

"I'm Dano, would you like a drink, gorgeous?"

Hinata visibly flinched, but then Naruto spoke up, "I would rather it if you didn't speak to my _girlfriend_ like that." He said emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' to warn Hinata to play along.

Hinata blushed a deep red and looked up at Naruto in surprise before turning back to Dano with the blush still evident on her face, "Um, do you know anyone by the name of Kinoshi? He's a friend of ours and we've been looking for him."

"You're looking for Boss? Then you've come to the right place, I'll tell you where to find him. But I want something out of it." He said, sending lustrous glances at Hinata.

"F*ck off!" Naruto growled standing in front of Hinata, a massive amount of killer intent coming from him.

"You think you can beat me?" Dano laughed.

"Not only can_ I_ kick your ass, so could my Hin… Er… Miya-chan if she tried!" He hesitated on the name a bit.

"You think _she _can beat _me_?" Dano laughed, "Sure, she's hot, but I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

Suddenly Hinata moved it was so fast Dano couldn't see her until he felt a kunai being held to his neck, "And I'm not afraid to slit your throat," She threatened into his ear, well, she actually was bluffing, but he wasn't supposed to know that.

"Ever heard of beautiful and deadly?" Naruto laughed, watching Hinata blush at calling her beautiful, but then turned serious, "Now tell us where my friend is."

"His base is under this bar, there's a cellar in the back room." Dano said, terrified.

"Thank you," Hinata let go of him, smiling innocently and walked off with Naruto.

"Remind me not to get you mad." Naruto whispered to Hinata as they walked away.

Hinata giggled, "I could never be mad at you, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, now let's find this base."

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

They walked through into a room at the back of the bar, walking through it swiftly so no-one would notice. Soon enough they found themselves walking through a passage underneath the bar which led to a steel metal door.

Naruto made a quick transformation sign, and in a poof of smoke he transformed into Dano, and he knocked on the door, "Boss you have a visitor that goes by the name of Miya." Naruto said, imitating Dano's voice perfectly.

"Come in." A deep voice came from inside the room.

Dano/Naruto opened the door, letting himself in with Hinata travelling behind. They looked around the clean room, where a bald man in expensive looking clothing sat on a chair in the middle of the room.

The man looked up, studying the woman by the name of Miya then his eyes widened and he let out a low growl, "Dano, you idiot. She is a Hyuuga. Not only that, she is the young Hyuuga heiress. I wonder if she remembers me." He said with a sadistic smile.

Hinata looked at him, confused for a couple of seconds then realisation dawned on her as her eyes widened as well, "K-K-Kinoshi?... You?" Hinata couldn't make full sentences.

"Wow. You do remember me. And here I thought they used a mind seal on you, princess. Well, what brings you here, Hinata?" He still had that sadistic smile implanted on his face.

Naruto was sitting there watching this happen in complete confusion, but as Hinata started talking he started putting all the pieces together.

"W-why?... Why did you kidnap me? W-weren't you f-from K-Kumo! I-I w-was just a kid! N-now… It's your fault… M-m-mother… how could you?" Hinata started to tear up.

Naruto was fighting the urge to hug her and say that everything was going to be alright; but he just stood still and watched the scene play out.

"Yes, so you remember me. I am from Kumo, but I have decided to relocate, although most of my shinobi are still over at Kumo. I hope you like the new place, it's a lot cleaner than the old one, don't you think?"

"How can you act so… normal when you _killed _my mother! How could you do this! She did NOTHING to you!" Hinata yelled.

"It wasn't my fault, young one. If you don't remember it was you who caused your mother's death. You were the one who tried to escape, and we warned you. It was your punishment." Kinoshi laughed, "Well, now that you're here, I'd like to acquire that byakugan that we failed to collect all those years ago. Dano! Take her to the cell." He ordered, pointing to a doorway in the corner.

Naruto was grateful for the pointing; otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep acting. He walked up to Hinata and put her into a lock as she pretended to try and squirm out of his grip. Naruto was only holding onto her gently, and Hinata could've easily broken free if she tried.

Naruto walked through the door Kinoshi had pointed out, and as soon as they were out of sight, Hinata activated her byakugan and Naruto let her go.

"The coast is clear, you can lose the transformation, follow me, and I'll guide us out of here without being seen." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice, but failed.

Naruto wordlessly followed, and in a couple minutes the pair were out of the underground base and back on the streets.

"Let's get a hotel," Hinata suggested, and you could still hear the depression in her voice.

Naruto heard it too, "Hinata-Chan, It _wasn't _your fault your mother died. Got it?" He said confidently, making her look at him.

"But Naruto-kun, if I didn't…" before she could finish her sentence she was being held in Naruto's strong arms his forehead pushed against hers.

"It's _not_ your_ fault_. Don't believe what that asshole says. Remember, your mother made a choice, and she is watching down on you right now believing in you every step of the way, you have no idea how proud she is of you. Believe it." Naruto said passionately.

Hinata was shocked. She looked at Naruto, and she knew she loved him. He was so kind to her.

Hinata looked up to Naruto, removing her forehead from his, "Naruto, whoever your parent's were, I bet they are really happy and proud to have such a loving and wonderful son. You really know how to make me feel better, and I've always admired you for that. Well, that and your ability to never give up. I wish your parents were here so I could thank them for having such a caring and admirable son. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down on Hinata, and slowly he lifted her chin up so she'd look at him in the eye. She noticed he had a tear running down his cheek.

Gently using his thumbs, he rubbed each of the tears that fell down her cheeks, cleaning the tear trails from her face. Naruto looked at her for a moment, "I need to thank you. For _everything_. You know, I can't stop thinking about you, Hinata-chan. Ever since I got your present in the mail last year. You make me feel special, like I belong somewhere. You don't know how much that meant to me, it was the first present I ever got. Thank you. _So _much."

Hinata was crying. Tears of pure joy were falling down her cheeks as their lips inched towards each other, until they gently pressed against the others, massaging them together for a moment.

Hinata was in shock. She was being _kissed _by _Naruto_! She had no idea why she hadn't fainted by now, the kiss just felt so… _right_. She couldn't explain it. All her troubles melted away, because she knew Naruto would be there for her.

Naruto was going through the same thoughts. _Did I just…? _He couldn't believe he was kissing her, but he didn't want to stop. And in a sudden shock of realisation he realised something. He _loved _her. Naruto Uzumaki _loved _Hinata Hyuuga. And it was different. Like nothing he had ever experienced before. It wasn't like the childhood crush he had on Sakura all those years back. It was stronger.

After breaking the kiss, Naruto held Hinata close to him so she could feel his warmth and feel safe and secure in his grip.

"I love you Hinata-Chan," Naruto confessed, "You've always been there for me, even before I got back. You always know what to say to make me feel better. You were the only one that didn't look down on me; it didn't even faze you when I told you about Kyuubi. Thank you." Hinata was frozen, the only thing that told people that she was alive was the fact she was blushing like a tomato. But she managed to thaw out when Naruto pressed his lips to hers once more.

She broke the kiss this time, "Naruto-kun. I love you too. I've always loved and looked up to you; you were everything I wanted to be. You were confident, and you never gave up. I've trained so hard, trying to get my father's respect, it's never worked, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying. Because of you I am now confident enough to stick up for myself in front of him, and I swear one day I'll earn his respect. Thank you."

"Y'know... I was wondering... even though we're in the middle of a mission and all… will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto smiled awkwardly.

Hinata laughed, breaking the tension, "Of course, Naruto-kun."

They leaned together once more for another gentle kiss before they headed to the hotel they'd stay in for the night, walking in each other's arms. Both happier than they had ever been.

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

Naruto was sitting in his bed, thinking about the day that had just passed. Well, more specifically, the kiss with Hinata. He couldn't believe he confessed, but was happy he did. His thought's suddenly dispersed when he found himself in the dark sewer of his mindscape in front of the cage he knew well by now.

_What do you want fur-ball? _Naruto asked annoyed.

**I was just going to congratulate you on our vixen. You didn't have to get mad. **The Kyuubi growled back.

_Let me get one thing straight. Hinata isn't ours. _You_ leave her alone! _Naruto growled.

**Well, I think she's the perfect choice. And you should be somewhat pleased. Now that I approve of her, I will not allow her to get hurt while I'm around. **The Kyuubi smiled.

_Like that was going to happen anyway! I already vowed I wouldn't let anything happen to her! _Naruto yelled.

**I was just going to advise you to keep her. She will be very trustworthy in future. **Kyuubi snarled.

_I wasn't going to let her go in the first place! Now go back to sleep Fluffy! _Naruto yelled as he drifted away to sleep.

**N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A**

Another one bites the dust!.... never thought id EVER say that in my entire life… wow… seriously… majorly corny there.

WHAT IS HEPPENING TO ME?

Dude, I can't even spell h_a_ppening!

AAAAAHHHH!

Xx TaZ xX


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all… I would like to thank 'Rose Tiger' for all her wonderful reviews! Seriously, thankyouuuu! :)…. I would also like to thank everyone else, like EbonPurlight and allconspirer too!... well, you've waited long enough… ON TO CHAPTER SIX!_

_Disclaimer: (man I haven't done one of these in a while… whoops ;) ) anyway… I don't own Naruto and whatnot…. :)_

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Hinata woke to the sun beating down on her through the hotel window. Yawning, she stood up and jumped into the shower. After changing into black shorts and a loose purple shirt, Hinata walked out of her room in search of Naruto.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips moved down to her ear, "Boo." She heard the male voice whisper.

He was lucky Hinata recognised his voice because she was about to throw him into the wall, "Hey, Naruto-kun. What are we doing today?" She asked patiently.

"Well, I think we should explore the town today. We were after Kinoshi yesterday and we don't want him getting suspicious. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," She smiled as they walked out of the hotel.

They travelled around the village for a bit, walking around and checking out the sights, when Hinata noticed a flyer stuck to a window, "Naruto-kun! Look at that, there's a festival tonight! Can we go?" She said, turning on him with the puppy-dog eyes and the pleading voice of a child when they wanted something.

He laughed at how cute she looked, "Of course Hina-chan," He smiled a genuine smile.

Hinata froze for a second, because of her new nickname. She had never been called that since her mother was alive.

"Hina-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine. You know you're the first person to call me 'Hina-chan' since my mother was alive?" Hinata turned to him.

"I think you get a lot of your personality from your mother. You are a kind, pure-hearted and the most gorgeous girl I've never met. Your mother probably was the same. Well, it probably would be her, because you don't act like you have a stick up your ass like your father," He smiled at Hinata.

"My mum was beautiful, I can remember her in the Hyuuga garden singing to herself when I was little, she loved it in that garden. I miss her so much. Ever since she passed father never treated us the same anymore… well, he never treated me the same." Hinata said, but then looked up with a smile, "But, I'll earn my father's respect, even if I have to beat it out of him. Just you wait." She said with a wink in Naruto's direction.

"Warn me the day you beat up your father, I want front row seats." He smiled.

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do, but front row seats cost a fair bit, y'know?" She teased.

"Well, I'm still getting those front seats, even if I have to beat the hell out of everyone else to get it." He winked back at her.

Both laughed, and continued to walk through the village.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Wow, look at the lights!" Hinata smiled, looking at the festival decorations.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun. Let's find some games!" Naruto said and ran off, with Hinata trailing behind.

The first booth they came upon was a water shooting game. Naruto wanted to play, so Hinata decided to turn it into a competition, the winner was the person who won the most games throughout the night.

This game, you had to shoot the water and knock out all the moving rubber ducks on the stand in a short amount of time.

Hinata smirked as she quickly took out most of the ducks, and then looked over to Naruto who was close behind her. When she was about to win and shoot down her last duck, she got drenched by Naruto's water gun.

She looked over to him with an evil glint in her eye. Smirking, she turned her water gun on him. Which he dodged, but failed to notice the stream curving and hitting in the back of his head.

"You should stop starting fights on my turf." Hinata laughed at his pouting expression.

"But I can do that too! I've got wind chakra." He smiled and attacked Hinata as well, his water curving when she tried to dodge it by using his wind-based chakra.

That lasted another minute until the booth manager kicked them out and they found themselves laughing and walking down the street again.

"Well, we _may _have got a _little _bit distracted." Naruto realised.

"Maybe. But I still won that one." Hinata laughed, trying to wring all the water out of her hair.

As they were walking, Naruto looked over to Hinata's face. She was enjoying herself, you could tell by the genuine smile on her face.

Suddenly her face lit up as she spotted something. She turned to Naruto, "Can we get some cinnamon rolls?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Naruto chuckled. She was so cute when she was begging for something. "Why not?" He said as they walked over to the shop and Naruto bought a couple cinnamon rolls.

They walked over to a nearby bench where Hinata could happily munch on her cinnamon rolls while leaning against Naruto, who was watching her with a smile on his face.

She was about to take a bite of her second cinnamon roll when Naruto leaned over and took the bite first, "What's so good about these things?" He said, swallowing the bit of cinnamon roll that was in his mouth.

"Hey! That was my cinnamon roll." Hinata complained, finished off the roll Naruto had taken a bite out of.

"Not as good as ramen." Naruto decided.

"That's what you think. Cinnamon rolls are _way _better than ramen." Hinata protested.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Never."

Hinata was about to protest when Naruto leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips, effectively shutting her up.

After Hinata had finished her cinnamon rolls, or, what was left of them. They continued walking for a couple more minutes until Hinata noticed a presence following them.

"Naruto?" She asked innocently, but looking up to him with a serious face.

He nodded, "I know, love, I know."

"How long?"

"About five minutes." He said nonchalantly.

Hinata nodded to herself. _So they've been following us for five minutes. I wonder who they are… _She wondered.

Naruto draped his arm over Hinata's shoulder, making her lean over and rest her head on his arm.

Naruto leaned over to whisper in her ear, "How many?"

Hinata's veins around her eyes bulged, and she concentrated on the duo following them, "Two, one male one female." She answered deactivating her byakugan.

"We'll keep an eye on them. But right now, let's find another booth and hopefully not get kicked out of this one!" He said enthusiastically, and started pulling Hinata along.

Hinata laughed at her boyfriend's antics and followed him towards another booth.

"I want to play this one!" Naruto smiled, entering the booth. Looking at the targets hanging from the walls.

The man at the booth handed Naruto some darts and watched him throw at the various targets. He was surprised when he turned back around to see all the darts hitting the targets straight on.

After he got over the shock, he turned to Naruto, "Well, you get anything on the top shelves."

"Hmm… I don't want any of these!" He complained looking at the stuffed toys sitting on the shelves, "Wait! Hinata, pick one."

Hinata smiled at him, then turned her head to face the stuffed toys, "Umm… the fox please."

Naruto laughed when she picked the fox, earning himself a playful glare from Hinata who already had the fox in her arms and started walking off with him trailing behind.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why did you pick the fox?" Naruto asked.

"Because it reminds me of my Naruto-kun." She leaned her head against his shoulder again.

"Because I'm adorable and cuddly?" Naruto chuckled.

"Absolutely." She joked.

They laughed for a moment, until Hinata noticed the Ferris Wheel in the distance and begged Naruto to go on it with her.

They walked into the small cart and it looked around as it started to rise.

Hinata was standing up in the center of the cart, staring out the window at the scenery with a giant smile plastered on her face. Naruto, on the other hand, was sitting on a chair on the edge of the room, watching his girlfriend stare out the window in awe with her fox in hand.

"This view is awesome!" Hinata smiled and looked over to Naruto who was stood up.

"I'm not so interested in the view." He smiled at his gorgeous girlfriend as their eyes locked.

She smiled, "What is my adorable, cuddly boyfriend interested in then?"

"Well, this adorable, cuddly boyfriend is interested in his gorgeous girlfriend."

"Well, I'm sorry, adorable, cuddly boyfriend. I only have eyes for my adorable cuddly fox." She turned to the fox in her hands and kissed it on the forehead.

Naruto turned his glare to the fox, "If this is war you want, you've got it buddy! I'll destroy you for taking my gorgeous loving girlfriend from me!" He teased with a smirk.

"Is that jealousy?" Hinata smiled mischievously, hugging the fox close to her.

"If you wanna play it that way then I won't kiss you for a week." He smirked.

"You won't last that long." Hinata laughed.

Naruto thought about his previous statement for a moment, contemplating what he would do if he could kiss Hinata for a week... "NO! I can't make that deal! I'll die a horrible death!"

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

He smirked, "Simply _dispose _of the competition."

Hinata laughed at him, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much, "NO!" She said, then turned to the stuffed fox in her arms, "Sorry, fox, adorable cuddly boyfriend has won this one. It's either that or adorable, cuddly boyfriend rips you apart, and I don't want that to happen."

She then felt Naruto's strong arms wrap around her petite waist, she still had that smile in place when she turned to him, "Well, I'm guessing adorable cuddly boyfriend wants his reward?"

He smiled at her in agreement before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Naruto gently lifted his arms until one was rested at the back of Hinata's neck, and the other had found its way, gripping Hinata's chin, holding her closer to him. Hinata had flung her arms around Naruto's head, running her hands through his surprisingly soft blond spikes. Naruto felt Hinata's lips curve upwards into a smile while they were kissing giving Naruto a chance to lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she happily granted.

They both felt the sensation as Naruto's tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring the dark cave. Hinata unconsciously smiled when she realised Naruto tasted like ramen. Hinata's and Naruto's tongue fought for dominance until Naruto's tongue won, earning a place in Hinata's mouth. But before they could enjoy the moment further, the ride came to an abrupt halt, making them start to fall over, lip-lock breaking as Naruto collected his balance and caught Hinata.

"What was that, Hina-chan?" He asked standing both of them up, suddenly serious.

Hinata quickly activated her byakugan, "Looks like the two stalkers from before have decided to show themselves. They're ninja, and they're climbing up the Ferris Wheel towards us." Hinata explained.

Naruto sighed in frustration, "What a way to ruin the moment. They picked the worst possible time to stop the Ferris Wheel, I was enjoying that." Naruto complained.

Hinata laughed at her boyfriend's antics, "I was enjoying that too, Naruto-kun. We just have to make these stalkers pay for ruining it."

Suddenly the door flew off of their cart, and two dark silhouettes entered.

"What's happening?" A worried voice of a mother said, looking at the two silhouettes that had entered their cart.

The small child was hugging his mother around the legs as hard as he could, looking extremely scared. He also had a familiar fox toy in his arms, which the intruders luckily didn't recognise.

The two silhouettes looked around the cart, extremely confused, they swore they saw the two people they were hunting in that exact cart.

"We were.. uh.. making sure everyone was okay in the carts. We need to head to the next cart now, if you excuse us." The woman said.

"This lady's very pretty." The man said, taking a step closer to the mother.

"Juno! Do you have to go after every woman you see!" The woman growled.

"No, Kinabi, just the pretty ones." Juno explained.

"Well, I'm sick of it! It was okay when you were with your brothers, but not you have me as a teammate, it's not happening."

"Can I at least take her with me?" Juno pleaded.

"Fine!" Kinabi gave up.

Juno started walking over to the woman on the other side of the cart, still holding onto her little boy who was looking mad.

"Come on, Lady." Juno said, moving to grab onto the lady, but she moved out the way.

"Touch her, and I kill you, got it!" The little boy yelled, ditching his transformation jutsu and charging at Juno.

Both Juno and Kinabi were surprised to see the blond ninja standing in front of them, "You guys are extremely bad ninjas. You didn't even notice that we were using a transformation jutsu." Naruto ridiculed.

"Shut up you!" Juno growled, annoyed.

Hinata took that moment to ditch her transformation jutsu, and stood next to Naruto, getting into her jyuken stance.

"Actually, I like this woman better…" Juno mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Well, we have to capture her anyway." Kinabi said, entering a very loose fighting stance.

Juno went straight for Hinata, throwing many kicks and punches which she simply blocked. But it was getting difficult, they were in a very confined space and she didn't have much room to move.

And it wasn't much better with Naruto. Kinabi charged at him, and managed to earn herself a black eye, which just made her madder. Naruto just kept dodging her fury of attacks until he found himself back-to-back with Hinata.

"I'm running out of room. How are you fairing?" Naruto said blocking a few more punches thrown his way.

"Not too good. I seem to be having the same probl-" She never finished her sentence, because she was kicked in the stomach and was coughing up blood.

"Hina-Chan!" Naruto yelled, turning around. He forgot about Kinabi behind him and ended up being pushed onto the ground.

Naruto and Hinata's hands and legs were bound and they were on opposite edges of the cart being held by the intruders.

"Hey, cutie?" Kinabi turned to the blond boy on his knees in front of her, "Will you go out with me after this?" She asked innocently.

Naruto started choking unexpectedly, shocked by the question, "Are you _serious_? NO! I'm quite happy with my girlfriend at the moment."

Kinabi hissed in annoyance, "And is _she _your girlfriend?" She growled pointing to Hinata.

"Obviously, she _is_ the prettiest girl in the room. Why wouldn't she be mine?" Naruto retorted angrily.

Hinata blushed at the compliment, but felt awkward with Kinabi glaring at her so murderously, "Well, let me change that." She growled pulling a kunai from her pocket and walking over towards Hinata.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto growled.

"Well, I'm simply making _me _the prettiest one in the room." She said nonchalantly walking over to Hinata.

Naruto was snarling loudly. No words escaped his mouth, but the threatening snarl spoke clearer than words. Hinata was staring at the incoming Kinabi in shock, but quickly got over that and activated her byakugan.

"That's not going to help you," Kinabi warned and stood next to Hinata with a kunai to her cheek.

Hinata quickly activated her fire current, which didn't stop the kunai from slicing her cheek, but burned away her bounds. She quickly kicked Kinabi back so she wouldn't hit her anymore and looked over to Naruto. She was about to help him when she noticed the red demonic chakra surrounding him and the bounds disintegrating before her eyes.

Then Naruto charged. Straight for Kinabi. Naruto was _mad_; his eyes flashed red in utter _rage_.

"If you even _try _touching my Hina-chan, I _will _make you suffer a fate worse than death, GOT IT!" He roared, punching Kinabi straight through the other window, proving his point.

And then there was one. Juno stood; shocked for a moment, only snapping out of it when he felt a kick in the gut by Hinata, sending him out the same window Kinabi flew through.

Hinata quickly released her jutsu and jumped out of the cart, followed by Naruto, landing swiftly on the floor next to Juno and Kinabi, who were barely able to move at this stage.

"Now, what do you want with us?" Hinata stepped forward, growling.

"B-Boss said we n-need to take the g-girl to him." Kinabi mumbled, scared.

"What does he want with her?" Naruto took a step forward.

"He said he needed to finish what he started all those years ago." Juno answered.

"Explain _everything_!" Naruto ordered, a rasengan forming in his hand.

"The last few years we've been working on an advanced bloodline and we need the Byakugan to finish it. We had a Hyuuga, but she had the curse mark so we haven't been able to extract the byakugan. We had been trying to get rid of the seal, until boss found out that the heiress was in town."

"Where is your boss now?" Hinata growled.

"He said we meet him at the lab when we captured you."

"Where is the lab?" Naruto asked.

"It the outskirts of town, in an old abandoned packing shed."

"Let's go." Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Right!" Hinata quickly touched Juno and Kinabi on their neck's, paralysing them with her jyuken and then took off with Naruto by her side.

"I know we're not supposed to go after him," Hinata started as they were flying across rooves, "We were only supposed to find out what he was doing, but this is getting personal and I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of this guy."

"I'm with you all the way, but I'm just gonna sit and watch while my Hina-chan has all the fun." Naruto smiled back at her.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Wow. This place looks like it hasn't been used in years." Naruto said, stunned as he looked at the abandoned warehouse.

"It looks _very _different inside." Hinata warned, byakugan activated.

"Well, let's go."

Naruto took the lead, and jumped through an open window, with Hinata trailing behind him. But he froze, looking how hi-tech the place looked from the inside.

There were computers everywhere, a lot of electronic equipment and a table in the center of the room made for a person to lay on because there were cuffs for where their legs and hands were supposed to be.

Hinata already knew what it looked like, so she had her byakugan activated and was looking for Kinoshi.

"Where is he?" Hinata asked out loud, searching everywhere around her with the byakugan.

Suddenly she got sight of him, and quickly turned and tackled Naruto to the ground with wide eyes as a string of kunai flew over their heads.

"Nani?" Naruto called from on the ground looking at Hinata's eyes. They were boring straight into him, but he could tell she was looking at something a distance away from them.

"Well, I found him." Hinata smiled, standing up.

They both looked over to the angered Kinoshi, standing on the other end of the lab, "Welcome," He growled.

"Friendly man," Naruto noted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't stay and chat, you may take your leave, young man." Kinoshi said to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but I've just won this girl from a _very _sly fox, and I don't intend to lose her anytime soon." Naruto smiled menacingly.

"I wonder how Kitsune-kun will take it, he isn't used to be dumped." Hinata wondered out loud.

"Kitsune-kun?" Naruto looked over to Hinata, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I decided to name him. But I hope he doesn't take the break up too seriously." She said with a fake sigh of thought.

They both looked up when they heard Kinoshi coughing, trying to get their attention, "I'm your enemy! If you don't take this seriously you will fall." He warned.

The couple ignored him, "I don't think Kitsune will take it too seriously, he saw me kiss you and he hasn't attacked me or you yet." Naruto reminded.

"Oh that's right, well, good for him. He will find someone worthy of him some day." Hinata smiled.

Kinoshi was getting _really _mad. He let out a sigh of frustration and charged for Hinata. But before he could get anywhere near her Naruto had appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, "Where is Kitsune now? He was with you last time I checked." Naruto went back to the game.

Their plan was working, they were to make Kinoshi's irritation cloud his fighting, "I dropped him off at the hotel, I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine, as long as you left him some milk." They couldn't hold it in anymore, the let out their laughter which echoed through the room.

"Well, I'm getting sick of this guy, let's finish him off." Naruto stated, turning back to the Kinoshi that was now standing back up, with two guards that had appeared from god knows where.

"Good idea. Water style: Boiling geyser!" Hinata called after a long string of hand signs, and a large flow of steaming hot water shot out of the ground from underneath Kinoshi's two henchmen.

Naruto smirked when he saw another pack of henchmen enter the room, and started dong hand signs so fast no one had a chance to see what they were, "Lightning style: Power surge!" He called out and a huge lightning styled chakra surge flew out of Naruto's body, electrocuting all the incoming ninja, and surprisingly, Hinata didn't feel a thing.

"Naruto-kun? We have to move, now!" Hinata warned, "There are hundreds of them coming."

"Well, let's go out with a bang." He smiled and started doing hand signs, "Hinata add your strongest fire jutsu. Wind style: Hurricane!" and wind whipped everyone in the room, killing some of the ninja before Hinata could even finish her hand signs, "Fire style: Inferno fountain!" She declared as fire started bursting out from every possible angle, hitting everything in sight.

"Let's go." Naruto called, grabbing onto Hinata and disappearing out of the warehouse just as t blew up.

"Well, I take that as mission complete, let's grab our stuff and get out of here as fast as we can." Hinata called as they headed for their hotel.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Hinata was about to walk out of their hotel when she noticed something hanging on the door.

There was a kunai lodging into the door, holding up a piece of paper. Hesitantly, Hinata ripped the paper from the kunai and read it.

_Did you really think I'd die that easily?  
Now that you've pissed me off, I'm ready for a game.  
I'm sure you want to know what the prize is, so let's just say I never said your mother was dead, now did i?  
And if you lose, well, it's a goodbye for you.  
Your little blond friend doesn't need to play, but it's up to him if he likes the game.  
Now go to the northern forest, and then you'll find out what's next.  
-Yours truly, Kinoshi._

Hinata just stared at the paper in her hands. She didn't know what to think. She should be happy that her mother was alive, but it was her fault her mum was taken in the first place.

"Hina-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto's voice broke her out of her daze.

She swiftly turned so she was facing Naruto, "Head back to Konoha, I need to go somewhere." She said with determination.

Naruto looked at her confusedly, then took the paper gently out of Hinata's hands and read what it said.

"I'm coming." He said abruptly, without even thinking about his decision.

"But what about the mission? You have to get back and deliver it to Tsunade. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Hinata reminded.

"Nope. I'll send Tsunade a message via toad. We'll go get your mother back." He said with a smile, picking up a blank scroll out of his backpack and started writing on it hastily.

_Baa-chan,_

It's Naruto and Hinata, We need to tell you that we are going to be longer than expected, we've got some business to attend to.  
Kinoshi is trying to make an advanced bloodline and he had a base up here and another in a place called Mikou, so we've finished our mission.  
We just have one thing that we have to do, and we don't know how long we'll be gone.  
We'll come back as soon as we can.

_-Naruto & Hinata_

_P.S If you want to talk to us, send a message through a toad._

Naruto quickly rolled up and sealed the scroll, then did a few hand signs and said, "Summoning jutsu!" a small toad popping out of no-where.

"Hey, Naruto!" The toad called out, "Waddya need? You better not be in any trouble, you always summon me at the worst of times."

Hinata smiled at the toad, "You never told me you could summon toads. They are so cute!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend; _did she just call a toad cute?_

"I like this one, Naruto! She respects us toads! Is she yours?" The toad asked.

"Yes, Gamakichi, she's mine. But I need you to take this scroll to Tsunade, can you do that for me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing Naruto!" Gamakichi called out as Hinata tied the scroll to his back.

"Thank you, Gamakichi," Hinata smiled to the toad.

"May I ask your name miss?" Gamakichi asked politely.

"I am Hinata; it's nice to meet you Gamakichi. Now if you could please take that scroll to Tsunade?"

"Sure thing, Hinata!" Gamakichi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Cute_?" Naruto turned to his girlfriend sceptically as soon as the smoke disappeared.

Hinata smiled, "Yeah. But now, we should get going. I have a mother to save."

And with that said, the two disappeared out of the building

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_Well, that's it for chapter 6! _

_Random fact of the day: Frogs have no eyelids… I think… or they have clear eye lids…. I can't remember… hahah lol_

_Xx TaZ :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, here is chapter SEVEN! Lucky number 7!... :)…. _

_FACT OF THE DAY: all babies are colour blind when they are born… isn't that interesting? No , not really… but who cares? LOL :)_

_Another random fact about me: I have a toy plastic platypus in my pencil case. This is true, I have had it in there since fifth grade… that is pretty sad, whenever I get a new pencil case, I put him in there…. hahaha =]_

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

The couple had reached the forest and had no idea what to do from there. Well, the idea came to them when they heard a large explosion in the distance.

"Is that him?" Naruto asked, staring in the direction of the loud bang.

Hinata answered with a nod, and followed Naruto off in the direction on the explosion.

They ran through the trees until they came across a large crater on the ground that the explosion must have created. Slowly, the duo walked up to the center of the crater and saw a small scroll lying on the dirt. _The scroll was in perfect health, so it must've been planted after the explosion. _Naruto guessed as he picked the scroll up from off the ground and read the scroll's contents…

_Nice to see you decided to play, Naruto,  
Now this is your first clue,  
So I can have some fun watching you squirm,  
Before you both die.  
North, there is a village called Mikou,  
Where my first base used to be,  
There you will find the place where your mother, Hikari, used to stay.  
Oh, and one more thing….. BOOM…_

Suddenly the scroll exploded, sending the couple flying backwards into the ground.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he got off of the forest floor and walked over to Hinata with a palm out.

"I'm fine." Hinata smiled up at him, taking his hand so he could pull her up into a standing position.

"Then let's go!" He yelled enthusiastically and the two jumped off in the northern direction.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_An hour later…_

Hinata and Naruto were sitting against the base of a tree. Well, Naruto had his back against the tree, snoring slightly while Hinata sat in between his legs, leaning into Naruto's chest.

A sudden poof of smoke caught Hinata's attention, she was about to throw a kunai into the smoke when she saw Gamakichi standing there, a big frog-like smile on his face and a scroll tied to his back.

"Gamakichi? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, relaxing now that there was no enemy.

"Tsunade replied to your scroll and wanted me to hand it to you." Gamakichi explained walking over to her.

Hinata nodded, then turned to the figure she was sleeping on, "Naruto-kun? Naruto wake up," She said, nudging him gently.

Naruto kept his eyes closed, speaking quietly, "Sleeping… Can't wake up… need kiss…" he murmured.

Hinata giggled at the blond, but obliged anyway.

Naruto opened his eyes once he felt the weight being lifted from his lips and a broad grin etched across his face, "Hello gorgeous, what can I do for you on this fine day?" he asked smiling.

"Have a look at this, it's from Tsunade-sama." Hinata said, opening the scroll and reading it aloud.

_-Hinata, Brat,  
I will allow you to go on this mission, only because I know you'll go even if I say no.  
Baka, you have to look after Hinata because you probably dragged her into this and I don't want any of my ninja hurt at a time like this.  
When you get back, I expect a full mission report on what you've been up to. I'll tell the village in a week that the two of you are MIA (missing in action) so there aren't any suspicions.  
Good luck.  
-Tsunade._

"Why does she always blame stuff on me?" Naruto sighed after reading the scroll.

"Well, most of the time it is your fault… except this time. Sorry." Hinata looked down and continued, "You don't have to continue, y'know. You can go back to Konoha if you want."

"Hell no! I said I'm coming and I _never _go back on my word. Besides, I still wanna beat the crap outta Kinoshi." Naruto smiled.

"Well, I better get going. See you later Hinata, Naruto," Gamakichi said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hinata and Naruto then continued on their way to Mikou.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_Meanwhile in Mikou…_

"Konohamaru! Get back here! We still need to escort Mr Mistno back to the castle!" Ebisu, a jounin teacher slash pervert, said waving his fists into the air.

"He can walk five metres by himself!" The black haired genin, Konohamaru, yelled back and kept running down the road.

"Wait for us!" Moegi called out, grabbing Udon's hand and running after Konohamaru.

_**CLASH**_

"Ouch…" Konohamaru sighed as he crashed head first into someone.

"Konohamaru?" Said the person he crashed into.

"Boss? What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I'm not allowed to say yet… I'll get back to you on that one." Naruto said with a grin. "Did you come here by yourself?"

"Nope, Ebisu-sensei, Moegi and Udon are here somewhere. What about you?"

"Hina-chan is with me, but I lost her a minute ago…" Naruto sighed, looking around.

Suddenly there was a loud 'bang' coming from across the street, and sparks were flying.

"Let's check it out." Naruto said as the the two ran off towards the smoke and sparks.

"Oh he's getting the shit beaten out of him!"

"But she has a good reason to hit him."

"Yeah, I heard he groped her."

"What a pervert!"

That's what Naruto and Konohamaru could hear as they approached the fight scene.

"Ebisu-sensei? He is getting his butt kicked!" Konohamaru laughed as Ebisu entered their view as he flew into the ground.

"Yeah, hope she beats him good." Naruto agreed with a chuckle.

Suddenly a huge geyser of water busted from under the ground, flying up directly under Ebisu.

Naruto stood in shock for a moment; he had seen that move before. He then clenched his knuckled in realisation, "I am going to _kill _him!" He growled.

"_Why_?" Konohamaru asked, a tad scared at the killing intent coming from Naruto.

"He _groped _my _girlfriend_!"

"Girlfriend?... Wait… is that…. Hinata-san?" Konohamaru asked, shocked.

After hearing no reply from Naruto, Konohamaru looked over to where Naruto was standing to see that Naruto had disappeared . Then heard a loud crack coming from the battle area, and saw Ebisu in a crater in the ground.

"_What _do you think you're doing _groping _my girlfriend?" Naruto growled, appearing in front of the crater.

Ebisu was shocked for a second, "_You_! A _girlfriend_! That isn't possible, especially with a chick like _that_!" He laughed, but it only lasted a second before he found himself in another crater.

"Umm… Naruto-kun… I know you want to kill him and all, trust me I do too. But he's still a good ninja of Konoha, and we don't want to lose of them at the moment." Hinata warned.

"Alright… but when we get back to Konoha, I'll have his head." Naruto sighed and lifted his girlfriend up, so she was tall enough for him to kiss her without bending down.

"WAY TO GO, BOSS!" Konohamaru yelled from in the audience, which resulted in an applause and a very embarrassed Naruto and Hinata.

"What a cute couple…" Moegi sighed, she had just seen the last of the fight, and was still dragging Udon around.

"Sorry guys, but we gotta go…" Hinata started, appearing in front of the Konohamaru Corps.

"Yeah," Naruto continued, "And please don't tell anyone 'bout us, because Hinata's father won't take it too lightly, _and _I wanna see the look on his face." Naruto smirked throwing an arm around Hinata's shoulders casually.

"Got it Boss! No-one will know!" Konohamaru promised as Naruto and Hinata disappeared in a burst of speed.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"So the used-to-be-base is under this building?" Naruto asked as the duo stood in front of a large shopping center, "How do we get in?"

"There's an entrance over this way." Hinata reminded taking the lead and taking them into the underground base which was extremely dark.

"What do we do now?" Naruto wondered aloud, looking around the dark space.

"I think we've got to find another scroll." Hinata guessed.

"But how can we when I can't see?" Naruto declared.

"Easy. Firestyle: Burning flicker," Hinata said, a small flame flickering in the palm of her hand, effectively lighting up the room.

"There's the scroll!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the scroll sitting on a table in the middle of the otherwise empty room.

Slowly, he walked over to the scroll and read its contents.

_So blondie decided to play,  
this is going to be fun,  
Now your problem is finding your way out of the base,  
without running into any of my men.  
If you make it out, I'm willing to make you a deal,  
I will give you Hikari, if I get young Hinata instead.  
Meet me at the wave village bridge in two days… if you survive._

"Well, let's get outta here!" Naruto smiled, turning to Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata called out, "This'll be easy." She smiled. How wrong she was.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_Three and a half minutes later…_

"Oh, crap!" Naruto swore as the army circled Naruto.

"Umm… maybe easy wasn't the best choice of wording." Hinata sighed as she was getting pushed up against a wall by five buff men.

"How are you fairing over there?" Naruto called out as he punched another man into a brick wall.

"Uh… not too good. Seriously, you idiots better back off before you make me mad!" Hinata growled at another attacker.

"Naww… is the itty bitty princess getting a wittle angry?" A woman smirked.

"Yes, and you wouldn't like to see her when she's mad." Hinata growled as she smashed the woman's head into a wall.

"Ah, you little bitch!" The woman growled, punching Hinata in the cheek.

"What? You scared the itty bitty princess is gonna beat you up?" Hinata mocked as they traded blows.

"You're no match for me, Hinata." The woman smirked, her short red hair swinging around her as she dodged and ducked around Hinata's palms.

"Oh, so you know my name and I don't know yours. Hmm… how about I just call you 'Red'." Hinata smirked, dancing around the little area they had to fight, dodging and weaving through _Red's_ punches. Red didn't seem to like that comment, since she upped the speed and started attacking Hinata in a more ferocious rate. Hinata didn't seem too worried about the change in pace, she just twisted around the strikes faster.

Hinata smiled at her chance, she really enjoyed annoying this woman, chuckling silently to herself she realised she'd probably been hanging around Naruto too much, "Now, now, no need to be hasty. You don't wanna fight with anger, because in anger you seem to rush things and leave yourself open!" She grunted out the last word as she leant her hands on the ground for balance before swing her legs around kicking Red in the dead-center of her stomach.

"You have got to admit, this chick has got spunk!" one of the older looking men laughed as he watched the fight, seemingly enjoying himself.

"Spunk? Seriously, no one even knows what that word means anymore. And shouldn't you be helping me? This chick is seriously a pain in the ass!" Red complained jumping back up.

"Hey, it's not too often I get to see a bitch fight like this one, plus, she is hot! She knows how to fight! It just makes it a whole lot better."

"Eeewww…" Hinata complained about the old guy giving her a compliment like that, still dodging the woman's strikes.

"Let's bring this fight up a notch." Red growled and started making hand signs, calling out, "Earth style: wet sand!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh when nothing happened, "Seriously, you didn't notice? While you were blindly attacking, I have been blocking your tenketsu. You can't use any chakra." Hinata then gave the woman one last kick in the side on the head, sending her straight into a wall, effectively knocking her out.

That's when the old man charged, "Don't think I'll go down so easily. You may be flexible, but that wont be able to help you. Too bad I don't mind hitting pretty ladies."

"Back off Romeo!" Hinata growled as that man approached her, "Unless you really wanna know how hard I hit."

The man smirked, opening his mouth for some dim-witted comeback when he was suddenly slammed into the wall.

"You have no idea how fun it is slamming people into walls." Hinata smirked as another round of people came towards her, getting ready to fight.

Things seemed to be going alright for the duo so far…

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_Ten minutes later…_

"Isn't this romantic, Naruto-kun?" Hinata joked, looking around the cell that they had been in for the last five minutes.

"Absolutely," He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips, "You, and me, in a dark and mouldy prison cell, surrounded by the smell of rotting dead bodies. We should come here more often."

"I agree completely." She smiled and got on her tip-toes so she could kiss him again.

He bent down so she could reach him, putting his forehead to hers and let her kiss him. Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's neck, deepening the kiss and Naruto snaked his arms around her waist.

"This is getting interesting, don't you think?"

"Hell yeah! I hope that chick will take her clothes off."

"Nah, check out that guys muscles! I hope he'll strip soon."

Naruto and Hinata froze, they had forgotten they had guests. Naruto was the first to speak, glaring holes through the male and female prison guards, "Excuse me? This was a private moment and you two just had to ruin it!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his antics, "Well, I'm done here. Now that that's over, we better get back to our masters. I bet they'd get a blush about this."

Naruto chuckled, "No, don't you mean _you'd _get a blush outta this?" He joked.

"Hmm… true," Hinata gave up, "Thanks for teaching me the Shadow clone technique anyway Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving two extremely confused prison guards.

The real Naruto and Hinata were already out of the building, jumping across trees.

"We need a plan."" Naruto decided as the two started on their way to the land of wave.

"Plan?" Hinata asked, a blush on her face as her clone's memories suddenly flooded back to her.

Naruto chuckled at her blush, "Yeah, I'm sure as hell am not letting Kinoshi take you away from me, especially after I just got you."

Hinata was silent for a moment, thinking through everything, "I got an idea…" Hinata smiled and prepared to explain her plan.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_Well, that's it for chapter 7! _

_Okay, I'm done for the day =]… I'll try get the next one out to yas soon =]_

_Xx TaZ :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER EIGHT FOR YOU ALL!_

_This chapter is slightly shorter… well in my opinion… A LOT shorter… but I hope you like it anyways… _

_I have decided to do random facts before every one of my chapters for now on… they may be a little weird… but I hope you like them =]_

_RANDOM FACTS ;)_

_-Donald Duck comics were banned in Finland because he didn't wear pants  
-More people are killed by donkeys annually than by plane crashes…. LOL  
-a cockroach will live nine days without its head, before it dies of starvation  
-an ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain_

_THAT'S ALL… NOW ON TO THE STORY!_

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"The great 'Naruto' Bridge?" Hinata read aloud, confused as hell as they stood in front of a large bridge.

"I'll tell toy about it later, first, how many people has Kinoshi got back there?" Asked the necklace hanging around Hinata's neck.

"Only fifty, we'll be able to take them, if we get our timing right." Hinata said confidently, deactivating her byakugan.

"Let's hope this works," Naruto said with a smile, not that she could see it, because he had used a transformation jutsu to transform himself into the necklace dangling around Hinata's neck.

Hinata slowly walked out of the bush she was hiding in and walked out onto the bridge, keeping her guard up.

After a few moments on the other side of the bridge, the foliage started rustling and Kinoshi appeared, walking to the center of the bridge, being flanked by two of his men.

"Where's your blond friend?" Kinoshi demanded.

Hinata immediately dropped her gaze, refusing to look at him. Suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

Kinoshi laughed menacingly from the center of the bridge, "He dumped you, didn't her?"

Hinata refused to answer the question, leaving her gaze on the ground, "Where's my mother?" She asked bluntly.

"Bring her out boys." Kinoshi smirked.

Two large buff men walked out of the trees with a tall woman between them with her arms bound. The woman, Hikari Hyuuga, was a mirror image of her daughter, except Hikari was a lot taller and older, and had the caged-bird seal across her forehead unlike the short, young Hinata.

"Hina-chan? Is that you? My, my, you've grown into a gorgeous young lady." Hikari spoke in her gently, caring voice, a small smile caressing her lips.

"M-mum?... T-thankyou…" Hinata stuttered, then turned back to Kinoshi, meeting his eyes with a glare, "Now, let her go."

"Fine, fine, no need to be hasty," He chuckled, "Guys, collect our prize." Kinoshi ordered as two more guys walked out of the trees and towards Hinata.

Now, this was it, she had to get the timing exact. She waited until the two men holding Hikari had cut the ropes when she activated her bloodline and yelled, "NOW!"

Immediately she activated her boiling geyser jutsu to blow the two men next to Hikari into oblivion.

That's when Naruto dropped his transformation jutsu and immediately started hand signs, "shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled, hundreds of Narutos appearing, running after Kinoshi's men who had now entered the scene.

"Lightning style: Kunai Storm!" The real Naruto called out as the clones all created a rasengan and charged dodging the flying lightning-enhanced kunai.

Meanwhile, Hinata was at her mother's side, standing protectively in front of her, fending off enemies.

Kinoshi, on the other hand, was charging straight for Hinata. He sure as hell wasn't going to let her leave, especially after how close he was to finishing his bloodline.

"Hina-chan! MOVE!" Naruto yelled, after seeing Kinoshi behind her with his katana raised.

There was no time for Hinata to dodge, so Naruto ran, he could feel demon chakra powering his legs as he smashed into the side of the katana, blade cutting into his skin but he didn't care. As Naruto hit the ground, all of his clones charged Kinoshi and Hinata and Hikari went to check if Naruto was okay.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"" Hinata asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll live. Fox is healing me at the moment." Naruto explained, "It just might take a while."

"Here, I can help. I was a medic nin when I lived in Konoha," Hikari smiled, healing Naruto's main wound.

"Well, you must be Hikari. It's an honour to meet you, now I know where Hina-chan got her good-looks from." He smiled widely.

Hikari laughed, "You must be Naruto, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"What do we do now?" Hinata wondered, "Should we travel back to leaf?"

"I know! We can stay at some friends of mine for the night. They'd kill me if I came all this way without saying hello." Naruto said with a smile.

"I like that idea. Besides, you still need to tell me the story about this bridge." Hinata smiled.

"Well, it all started when…" Naruto started in the direction of Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari's house, telling the story of the first time he was there.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Hello?" A young woman, around mid-thirties with long brown hair opened the door to her three visitors.

"Tsunami! Guess who?" Naruto grinned.

She stared at him blankly for a moment, taking in his blond locks, three set of whisker marks on each cheek and hyperactive attitude, "_Naruto? _NARUTO!" She yelled in realisation, throwing her arms around the boy, engulfing him in a hug.

"Otou-san! Inari-kun! Get out here! We have a visitor!" She yelled into the house.

"Naruto?" A young boy's voice entered the scene. He looked about twelve years of age with bronze locks and dark-blue eyes.

"Hey, Inari! How have you been little bro?" Naruto smiled expectantly.

"Naruto-nii!" Inari ran up and hugged him as soon as Tsunami had let go.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." The old man, Tazuna, smiled warmly at him, "Boy, have you grown. I remember when you were an annoying little short shit back in the day."

"Old man! I saved your life back then!" Naruto complained.

"Well, what brings you back here? And would you mind introducing us to these two lovely ladies accompanying you?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows for a moment before realising Tazuna was only being polite, "Well, this is Hinata Hyuuga, and her mother Hikari Hyuuga, and we just kicked some serious ass and were looking for somewhere to stay for the night."

"Naruto-kun? Do you know how to be polite?" Hinata joked.

"He seemed like a gentleman before," Hikari pondered.

"Trust me, it won't last." Hinata laughed.

"Hey! Hina-chan! You're supposed to be on my side!" Naruto complained.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. I want to know what you've been up to in these last years." Tsunami smiled.

"Well, take a seat on the couch and we can talk," Tazuna grinned leading everyone towards the lounge room as Tsunami went to make everyone some tea.

Once Tsunami had got back and everyone was happily drinking their tea, Hikari was the first one to start a conversation, "So, Hina-chan? How has Hiashi-kun been?" she asked gently.

It was obviously a bad question. Hinata immediately tensed up, and started choking on her tea, and Naruto had a look of disgust on his face as he glared at the ground.

"Next time I see him I swear I'm going to beat some sense into him."

"Naruto-kun, please don't…" Hinata said softly.

"He deserves it! I mean how could he do something like that to you? Next time I'll do more than punch him through a wall!" He growled.

"What did he do to you, Hina-chan?" Hikari wondered worriedly.

Hinata looked down; she didn't want to answer that question. She suddenly felt the warmth of a palm on her shoulder, but when she looked up Naruto didn't have the calming affect his hand did, he was fuming, glaring holes through the floor.

He then decided to answer the question, looking up and startling everyone with the furious glint in his eyes, "The teme would beat the crap out of her almost every god-damn day, call her weak because she wouldn't fight back and the only reason she wouldn't fight back was because she didn't want to hurt him! And to top it all off he tried putting that frign caged-bird seal on her but it didn't work because-" He stopped talking abruptly, realising he had said too much.

Everyone in the room was now staring wide-eyed at Hinata who was shifting uncomfortably under their gaze. She really didn't want this attention.

"Because…?" Hikari hinted, breaking the silence.

Naruto glanced over to Hinata who was looking down, "You can tell her. I trust them." Hinata mumbled, looking up.

Naruto noticed the tears threatening to fall and engulfed her in his embrace before turning back to the group, "Hinata's one of the strongest people I know, she's up to par with me when we spar, and I know we're going easy on each other. The reason why the caged-bird seal didn't work on her is because Hinata has achieved the second level of the byakugan." Naruto explained.

"What does it do?" Hikari wondered aloud.

Hinata let go of Naruto's embrace, "Okaa-san, come here please," she instructed, pointing to the seat next to her and Naruto.

Hikari nodded, following her daughters orders when Hinata explained, "Okay, Mum, this is going to hurt a little but don't move. It's worth it in the end." She then turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Understanding what Hinata meant, Naruto let out a small "Hai," and gripped onto Hinata tightly, gently rubbing circles into her back.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated the second level and placed her palm onto Hkari's forehead. Both women flinched at the contact and Hinata clenched her teeth as pain shot her eyes which were boring into Hikari's seal.

After the pain was over, Hinata collapsed into Naruto's warm embrace and Hikari was breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" Hikari asked.

"Take a look in a mirror," Naruto answered for Hinata, as she had fallen asleep.

Hikari nodded and left the room in the direction Tsunami pointed out.

"Is she okay?" Inari asked, pointing at the unconscious Hinata in Naruto's arms.

"Yeah, she's fine, just out of chakra. She needs to rest." Naruto explained, looking down at his sleeping beauty.

"Who's Hiashi?" Tsunami asked.

"Her father." Naruto answered sadly.

You could hear footsteps coming from down the hall, "Hinata-chan has grown into a strong young woman. I can't believe she can do that." Hikari re-entered the room rubbing her forehead.

"Let me put her in a bed and I'll tell her what I've been up to in these last six-or-so years." Naruto smiled, picking Hinata up and gently placing her in a bed in one of the spare rooms, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before turning back to the lounge room.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_That's the end of chapter eight =]…. Nine should be here soon, but it might take a while for me to get number 10 to you all…. sorry about that, I'll try to get it as quick as possible._

_But for now…. A FEW MORE RANDOM FACTS!__  
__-In ancient Egypt, Priests plucked EVERY hair from their bodies, including their eyebrows and eyelashes… (eww…. And painful)__  
-__A crocodile cannot stick its tongue out. __  
-__Polar bears are left-handed…. (How the hell would you figure that out?... I personally have NOO idea lol)_

_Xx TaZ :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ChApTeR 9! ChApTeR 9! ChApTeR 9! ChApTeR 9! ChApTeR 9! ChApTeR 9! **_

_Okay, well… IM BACK! Finally!... sorry it took so long… I was just too lazy!... I'll try to do AT LEAST one a week for you… _

_Okay… Well, in this story… Kyuubi calls Hinata 'Vixen' or 'Vix' that is a female fox… just in case you didn't know already… and 'Kitsune' or 'Kit' which is what Kyuubi calls Naruto means fox… well in my mind male fox… so hope you like this chapter…. ;)_

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_The next day…_

"Naruto-nii! Food is ready!" Inari yelled enthusiastically, walking into the room.

"Can you bring it in here, little bro?" Naruto asked, his eyes not straying from Hinata's sleeping form.

"Is Hinata-nee-chan going to be okay?" Inari asked.

Naruto smiled at the nickname he had given Hinata and answered his question, "Yeah, she'll wake up soon."

"Then why don't you eat with us?" He wondered.

"I wanna be there when Hina-chan wakes up." Naruto explained.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Of course I do; she's my girlfriend. She'd do the same for me."

"Well, I'll bring you your food in here then," Inari smiled and left the room.

"Is he coming?" Tsunami asked when Inari sauntered into the kitchen.

"Nope, he told me to bring it to him." Inari explained.

Suddenly they heard a loud yell, followed by a crash, coming from the other room.

"I take it Hinata-chan has woken up." Tsunami laughed.

"Let's go see if they're okay." Hikari added as they walked towards Hinata's room.

"Naruto-kun! Are you trying to knock me out?" Hinata laughed.

"Where did that wall come from?" Naruto wondered, realising he was indented in a wall.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun! But usually I don't have people charging at me when I wake up."

A laugh made the couple realise that there was more than two people in the room.

"Just like his mother…" Hikari laughed.

Hinata and Naruto froze, "M-mother? You know who my mum was?" Naruto asked shakily.

"Wait… You don't know? Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of my best friends. She was a lot like you, loved playing jokes, very loud and had an infectious laugh. She loved putting heaps of chilli and hot sauce into your father's ramen when he wasn't looking, it was the funnies thing I ever saw. Minato loved ramen so much it wasn't funny." Hikari sighed.

"M-Minato?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Minato Namikaze, better known as 'the yellow flash' or Yondaime. He was your father."

Naruto had his eye's wide now, and was mumbling words that were so low you could only catch a few, "… fox… fourth… respect… why… son… fox… why me!" Naruto said the last words loudly as he disappeared out of the room, standing on the balcony, tears dripping out of his eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Inari asked.

"Is he upset about his… tenant?" Hikari asked no-one in particular.

"Maybe, but I got a feeling it's got to do with respect. You see, Naruto always wanted respect from the villagers, but it was difficult because of what he had in him. So he's probably thinking, if they knew he was the son of the Yondaime, he would've been treated better." Hinata explained, and walked out to the balcony to talk to him.

The other three watched as Hinata walked up behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his stomach and resting her head on his back. The onlookers could see Hinata's mouth moving, but none could hear what she was saying.

"What are they saying?" Tsunami asked.

"I don't know, I can't hear." Hikari complained.

"Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?" Tsunami smiled.

"They already are a couple. Naruto-nii told me she was his girlfriend." Inari explained.

Then they saw Naruto turn around so he was facing Hinata and engulfed her in his embrace, his mouth was moving but they still couldn't hear the words.

"Wait, I got an idea," Hikari said and started making hand signs, "Ear of the wolf," She called, enhancing everyone's hearing.

They heard Hinata's voice first, "… get respect on your own. Your parents were great people, but you want to be known as Naruto Uzumaki, not 'the fourth hokage's son.' And your father probably had good reason for putting the fox in you, I personally think it's because he trusted you to look after it, he knew you'd use the power for good. I told you your parents were great people," She ended with a smirk.

"Thanks, Hina-chan, I love you so much, you know that?" He smiled back.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." She laughed.

"Well, you better not forget it," he leaned down to get his kiss.

"Come on they're probably worried," She sighed, breaking the kiss.

"Okay," Naruto agreed, the two turning around to face the door. Only to find Inari and Tsunami staring wide-eyed and open mouthed looking through the window while Hikari was saying, "Awww… that was so KAWAI!"

That's when the two realised they had seen everything. Both blushed bright red as the three onlookers composed themselves.

"Hey," Hinata started, changing the subject, "when do you think we should head back to Konoha?"

"I don't really want to go back. Not yet anyway." Naruto complained.

"You're free to stay here as long as you like," Tsunami offered.

"I've got an idea," Hikari smiled, pulling a storage scroll out of her pocket. "Before I left, I _borrowed_ a few things from our good friend Kinoshi-teme." Hikari stated, opening the scroll.

Around twenty scrolls appeared out of the scroll, all landing on the ground with a thud, "These are different types of jutsu. I found them in Kinoshi-teme's personal library so I thought they might be useful. Naruto I think we can use these for your training, while, Hina-chan, I want to teach you all the medical jutsu I know before you can use these scrolls too."

That's when Naruto seemed to zone out. He was blankly staring ahead, eyes not moving, looking like he was dazed and his eyes were glazed over.

"Naru-" Inari was cut off by Hinata's hand clamping over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Don't disturb him; he's talking to his tenant." Hinata explained, gaining nods of understanding from everyone in the room as they watched him.

Suddenly Naruto snapped out of his frozen state, turning straight to Hinata with a confused look on his face.

"What did he say to you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"He told me he wants to help us become stronger. Something about us being synchronised. Sharing the fox chakra. All I need to do is place a seal on you and we'll be connected somehow." Naruto explained confusedly.

Hinata was quiet as she thought about it for a moment, "Hmm… Well, I think we should do it. This fox seems to like us, right? Well, I say it's worth a shot." She smiled.

Naruto froze for a couple of moments, probably telling the fox of his decision, "Uhh… he says I have to bite you and he'll do the rest."

Hinata just raised her eyebrows at that, "Alright then." She smiled, slightly awkwardly as Naruto leaned over and gently put his teeth against Hinata's bare shoulder. He didn't put any pressure to the bite, but he could feel the demon chakra seeming through his mouth and into his beloved.

Once he released his grip, the kanji for 'Vixen' appeared in the exact spot Naruto bit.

"Are you okay, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" She was cut off as both Naruto and Hinata zoned out.

"_Hina-chan? How did you get in here?" _Naruto asked as Hinata looked around the dark sewer which was his mind where the seal was located.

"_No idea…"_ She sighed.

"**Welcome to my home," **The deep voice of the Kyuubi echoed through Naruto's mindscape.

Hinata turned around so she was face-to-face with a cage, two large red eyes looking at her through the bars.

"_You must be Kyuubi. It's a pleasure to meet you,"_ Hinata said politely, smiling shyly.

"**My, you're a lot more polite than the kit." **

"_Why does everyone keep saying that?" _Naruto complained.

"**Anyway, you two are here because I need to explain about that mark I just put on the little vixen. Now, as Vixen has probably already figured out. You can speak to each other through the Kit's mindscape. Also, as now you are both connected to me, Vixen, you can also use my chakra. Now, it won't come to you as easily as it does the Kit. Only in dire circumstances will it show. But it will always be there. This will make it so much easier on the two of you to use your techniques as a team. You will be able to predict the other person's moves making battle easier and both of you exceptionally stronger."**

"_Hey, fur ball. Does this mean you can take control of Hinata-chan's body too?" _Naruto wondered, a little bit worried.

"**I cannot do that as my soul is still linked to you and you only. If my soul is not in Vix's body, I cannot control her actions." **The Kyuubi explained, **"Now, your friends are getting worried. Go."**

Naruto and Hinata snapped out of their frozen states at the exact same time, blinking to get used to the new surroundings. A smile on each of their faces.

"_That was so cool!" _Naruto thought to himself with a smirk.

"_Wait, Naruto-kun. I can hear you think!"_ Hinata was surprised.

"_Hello!"_ Naruto thought back, making Hinata laugh out loud.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked, staring at Hinata strangely as she just laughed for no reason.

"_Don't tell anyone we can read each other's mind. This can be used so well if no-one knows about it." _Naruto decided.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Hinata answered before thinking back, _"Alright. This'll be our secret."_

"Can we start training?" Naruto asked, ecstatic.

"Is that all you think about?" Tsunami asked.

"_Nope."_ Hinata let out a small giggle.

"Alright. Naruto, pick up a scroll and Hinata, come with me…"

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_END OF CHAPTER NINE…._

_Okay, I officially need your help. _

_I need ideas on how ino would hate Hinata…._

_Like I dunno… ANYTHING… this is for when Hinata and Naruto finally return to Konoha. _

_TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!_

_Xx Taz :)_

_P.S… tell me if you like the idea of Naruto and Hinata reading eachothers minds please… I'm not sure if it was a good idea or not… so please give me your opinion on that too!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, so this is CHAPTER 10…_

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. BLAST OFF!_

"_OFFICIALLY CHAPTER TEN!"_

_Yay! I'm so happy I've finally got this far!... and guess what? THERE'S MORE TO COME…. Actually the other say I got an idea of a sequel… ALREADY! And I've like.. not even finished this one yet…. My idea for a sequel came in a dream too… strange… especially since I have REALLY WEIRD DREAMS…_

… _no seriously, the dream I had the other day was about a flying, pink, glowing seahorse… and it was CHASING ME… while I was stranded on an island… hahah…. It was weird… but oh well… ;)_

_ANYWAY… THE STORY!_

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Hinata and Naruto were finally starting to get used to the reading mind thing after a week. They had found it difficult because someone would start talking aloud while they were in the middle of a mind-conversation. They also found out that they could block their thoughts if they wanted to, which was good when they were doing their separate training. But when the couple where training together, it was much easier if they talked to each other through their minds.

At the moment, Naruto was practicing a fox summoning technique from inside one of the scrolls while Hinata was watching him from underneath a tree.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out after a number of hand signs, a poof of smoke appearing where his hand hit the ground.

He quickly withdrew his hand and took a step back, hoping for something this time. The last four times he had tried using this jutsu, absolutely nothing had happened. A huge grin escaped his face when he saw a large dog-sized fox standing in front of him.

Hinata was shocked. This fox was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen. he had smooth golden-orange fur with white patches on the end of his tail and under his chin. And he had two large bronze eyes looking around with excitement.

"Aww… I was hoping I'd get to fight. It's been boring lately." The fox sighed, finally taking note of Naruto standing there, "Oh, I haven't seen you before. Are you a new summoner?" He asked.

"Yepp, that's me. Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"I am Keko. One of the be-" He cut himself off and started sniffing in the air. Hinata was now at Naruto's side, watching the fox with fascination.

"You don't smell normal. You smell like one of us. And so does she." Keko said, gesturing to Hinata with his nose, "She must be your mate, correct?"

"Yeah. That's her. And I think we smell different because we have demon fox chakra inside us." Naruto explained.

"Kyuubi?" Keko asked, wide eyes.

"He's inside of me. Do you know him?"

Keko bowed to Naruto then, "He was our boss fox. He was our leader and our master. Now we will listen to you as well."

"No need to bow, Keko-san. All we want for you is to help us when needed. We don't own you we only want you to help." Hinata said calmingly and soothingly.

"_That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I wanna hug him right now! I wonder how soft is he?"_ Hinata wondered, on the outside keeping a calm face.

Naruto chuckled, "Hey Keko. Is it okay if she pats you? She thinks you're cute."

Keko let out a large foxy grin, "Of course, Naruto-san." He said and walked over to Hinata happily.

Naruto then sat down with his back against a tree. He was watching the gorgeous girl in his lap who was patting the purring Keko gently, leaning against his chest.

"What is your name, miss?" Keko asked curiously, stopping his purrs for a moment.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga." She smiled back at Keko and continued to pat him.

"Did you sign the fox summoning scroll too? We would like to have another master like yourself and Naruto-san." Keko started purring again.

"Well, I haven't signed it yet. But I have finished my medical training. What do you think, Naruto-kun. I know father would be pissed, but who gives a shit about him anymore?" She wondered.

"Well, I think you should do it. You seem to find it easy to tame a fox." He smirked.

She giggled slightly, "Yeah, I sure have tamed my fox haven't I?" she leaned back and gave him a peck on the bottom of his chin.

"Okay, let's do it. Sorry Keko. You can stay if you want but we're just going to get Hina-chan to sign the scroll and she may be able to summon you." Naruto said.

"She won't be able to summon me, Naruto-san. We only have one fox to each master. Which I don't quite understand because I have a master, maybe he died. Hopefully he died. I didn't like him." Keko said.

"Was he Kinoshi-teme by any chance?" Naruto wondered.

"Yeah, that's the guy. You know him?"

"Yepp. I was the one who killed him. Stupid bastard. So is that why you've got me now?" Naruto wondered.

"I think so. Every Kitsune or vixen have their own masters. One for each of us. I think that when your old master dies, the next person to sign the summoning contract becomes your new master." Keko guessed.

"Sounds pretty cool. Hina-chan, sign the scroll." Naruto smiled widely, lifting the girl up from on his lap and stood up so he could take the scroll out of his pocket.

Hinata smiled before biting her thumb, drawing blood, so she could sign the summoning contract.

"The hand signs are, fox, rabbit, boar, Kitsune, ox, you got that?" Naruto explained.

Hinata nodded, making the hand signs Naruto had instructed, and after a few tries, a large poof of smoke appeared.

Once the smoke cleared a large fox, about the same size as Keko appeared. This was obviously a vixen by the calm, soothing look in the vixen's azure eyes. She had pure white fur, apart from the black on the tip of her tail and on her paws.

"Miya!" Keko called out to the vixen, running up to her and playfully nudging her with his nose.

"Hey, Keko. Why am I here? Do I finally get a master?" Miya looked around expectantly, eyes finally locking with lavender ones.

"Hello, Miya-san. I am Hinata Hyuuga, your master." Hinata smiled at the vixen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san." Miya said in her calming voice.

"Guess what?" Keko said excitedly, "Our masters both have Kyuubi chakra in them!"

Miya looked up at the two confusedly, "Really? I guess we are lucky then. Our masters must be strong. Is that one yours?" Miya asked, gesturing to Naruto.

"Yepp. And your master is his mate." Keko smiled his foxy grin at her before standing dutifully beside Naruto.

Miya smiled kindly at Naruto before walking over to Hinata, sitting down next to the girl, "I think you have chosen well, Hinata-san. He seems very strong."

Hinata blushed at that comment, "Yeah, I guess he is. That is Naruto Uzumaki. And we'll probably be working a lot together so you probably should get used to him."

"Wow, now I wanna know what you guys can do!" Naruto said expectantly.

Keko smiled at his master, eager to show off his skills, "Well, each of us Kitsune have a nature. My nature is sand. And Miya's is snow."

Miya nodded, "There are also leaf, shadow and light natures. There once was fire. But that was from the Kyuubi and is how he became our boss; he was the only Kitsune who had that nature, which he got from his demon chakra."

"Do you want to have a small spar? Me and Keko against yourself and Hina-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe that would be the best way for Keko and myself to show you the true extent of our powers." Miya smiled, taking a stance next to Hinata who had already dropped into her jyuken stance.

Naruto smirked when he felt Hinata block her thoughts from him. They had learned to do this after about a day of reading each other's minds. They could block their thoughts from each other, but if you did, you couldn't hear their thoughts either. Naruto then dropped into stance, with Keko standing dutifully next to him.

"Let's do this!" Naruto smiled, charging towards Hinata and Miya.

Keko was the first to make a move, he yelled out, "Sand nature: Sandstorm!" and he started spinning his tail, a sandstorm literally appearing out of nowhere and whipping against Hinata and Miya.

Miya quickly began spinning her tail as well, "Snow nature: Ice cube!" and an ice box appeared around Hinata and Miya, keeping them safe from the deadly sandstorm outside.

Naruto had an idea, wondering if it would work, he quickly made hand signs, "Lightning style: Power surge!" He sent the surge towards the ice box making the electricity flow all over the cube. Miya and Hinata stayed away from the electricity powered edges and waited as the cube started to crack.

"Fire style: inferno fountain!" Hinata called, melting the rest of the ice and sending fire balls towards Keko and Miya.

"Sand nature: Mud wall!" Keko called out quickly and a wall of sand appeared from the ground, protecting him and Naruto from the fire.

"Snow nature: Snow ball!" Miya called, a giant snowball headed straight for the mud wall. Smashing straight through it.

"Wind style: hurricane!"

"Water style: Tsunami!"

"Sand nature: Sand storm!"

"Snow nature: Blizzard!"

The four attacks hit each other head on, concluding in a massive explosion. No-one had time to block or protect themselves, all flying into the trees opposite each other, the fierce winds still present after the blast.

Sitting up, Hinata finally noticed the sight of the battlefield. It was beautiful. The grass was frozen solid and there were small bits of ice and sand frozen on them. Everything seemed to sparkle in the wind and it was a gorgeous sight to see.

"That was awesome!" Naruto smiled his famous grin, panting as he stood up. That last move really did a number on him.

"I'm glad you liked it, but I think it's about time for Keko and I to leave. We need to replenish our chakra. Goodbye, Hinata-san." Miya smiled gently to Naruto and Hinata before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Keko quickly followed her example, "Okay, well, I better go too. Catch you later guys! Naruto, Hinata!"

Then just Naruto and Hinata quickly reached each other, standing on the outside of the training area, both panting heavily, "Man, I stink! I need a shower." Naruto decided suddenly.

"Lovely," Hinata sighed, she really needed to know that, "But too bad, I am _so _having a shower first when we get back!" She laughed.

"You know, princess, we could always have one together and not have this argument." Naruto teased.

"Naruto!" Hinata scolded with a small laugh at his joke. "You pervert!" She teased back.

"Hey I'm not a pervert! Plus, I've been around Ero-sennin that long it's a surprise I'm not worse!" Naruto defended himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm having a shower!" Hinata decided, pouncing up onto her feet gracefully. Quickly turning to poke her tongue out at Naruto before heading towards the house.

Naruto smirked as he watched his girlfriend walk up to the house. She was so adorably hot it wasn't funny and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have her as his.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_Chapter Ten is over…_

_Thankyou all for reading ;)_

_P.S… still need help from you guys… answer this questiong in your reviews please…._

"_Why would Ino have reason to hate Hinata?"_

…_. Any idea would do PLEASE! _

_Xx Taz ;)_


	11. Chapter 11 special

_FIRST OF ALL… THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS :) I love reading them and tanks for the ino hating Hinata things…. _**Gamehead64 **,** The Unknown Twinkie **_and_** AkaruiGekkou **_for your reviews, im deffinately using some of your ideas _

_Thankyou _**notgonnasay09**_ I think I might use that idea with ino later on :)… but I did have other plans for sasuke, we'll see… and I know I seriously suck at coming up with jutsu… and it made me laugh when I read your review because I did come up with a couple from pokemon… ;) [[I know… I'm a bit of a freeakk :P but what are ya gonna do?]]_

_Well, here's the story for you… ;)_

_P.S… this is actually a special… it has a few deleted scenes at the end for you guys ;)_

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Hey, I saw some banners and decorations around town today. What's that all about?" Hinata asked as she stepped through the door.

"It's the festival of the bridge. I bet Naruto would like that. Tomorrow, it would be exactly four years since the bridge incident and Naruto and his teams mission." Tazuna explained.

"Really? That's awesome! We have to go to it!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Good, I would like to show the town you. I have to tell the story like every year. I go up on the stage and explain what happened that day. But this time, I would like you to come up with me." Tazuna decided.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you. But you may need to be careful, you would suddenly get a bit of a fan club when they realise who you are." Tazuna cautioned.

"Alright. I'll be fine," Naruto smiled.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_About 24 hours later…_

"This here _is _the Naruto Uzumaki who saved us all those years ago!" Tazuna announced as Naruto come out from behind the stage.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, many of the audience where shocked at how young he was, and shocked that he had showed up here. And, of course, all the teenage girls were swooning over their 'hero'.

Tazuna then handed the microphone to Naruto, who really didn't know what to say, "Well, I would like to say thank you to all of you who have been celebrating the success for my team's mission. But this is what we ninja do. People say we ninja are trained to fight, to kill. But in Konoha we don't do it that way, we protect. That is our job; protecting the village, protecting our friends, protecting the ones we love and protecting and helping people when we are on missions. That day, all those years age, my team; Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke decided we needed to protect you all. Even though Tazuna lied about the rank of this mission, we felt we couldn't leave your village to perish." Naruto announced before handing the microphone back to Tazuna and stood dutifully beside his girlfriend.

"Okay, now, have you got any questions about our hero?" Tazuna asked the audience.

"Is he single?" A female voice called out from in the crowd.

"Uh… Sorry, he isn't single, he has a girlfriend." Tazuna said awkwardly.

"Can he dump her for me!" Another voice called out as all the teenage girls tried to get closer to the stage, to get close to their man.

"Aw, man. This is gonna be a little bit more difficult than I thought." Naruto sighed, before taking Hinata's hand and stepping up onto the stage with her beside him, swiftly taking the microphone from Tazuna.

"Okay," he called out to the audience, "First of all. This is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. Second, I will not be dumping her any time soon so please give up on that fantasy. And no attempted murders towards my girlfriend because, for one, she's a ninja and it wouldn't work, and two, I would have to punish you severely."

The audience quietened down after that, "Wasn't that a bit harsh babe?" Hinata asked gently.

"I don't think so. See, you know I only love you, right princess? I'm just making sure everyone _else _knows it. Just making sure everything will work out." Naruto smiled his tender and caring smile he only left for her, "Come on, let's go sit somewhere away from all the people. There's going to be fireworks, right?" Naruto grinned, then, after a short nod of agreement from Hinata, he scooped her up bridal style and headed up to the highest point in the village, facing the water.

They soon found themselves on top of a large church, Naruto finally putting Hinata down and they sat down looking to the village.

Naruto then smiled at her mischievously and took a step forward so he could see the whole village, "I AM FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I LOVE HINATA HYUUGA!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Hinata laughed at him when he looked back at her, but stepped forward anyway and grabbed onto Naruto's hand. After she squeezed it slightly she yelled out, "I AM HINATA HYUUGA, I AM NOT WEAK, I WILL CHANGE THE HYUUGA AND I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI OUR FUTURE HOKAGE!"

Hinata smiled when she felt warm arms wrap around her, gently holding her in an affectionate hug. She looked up into Naruto's cerulean eyes and gently pecked him gently on the cheek.

"_Is that all I get? Come on, Hina-Chaaaaann!" _Naruto pleaded, twisting her around so she was facing him.

Hinata laughed at his complain, "Nope." She said stubbornly.

Then a sudden smirk entered Naruto's face, "Well, I guess I won't give you this then." He said, holding out a small box.

Hinata's eye's widened. She gently took the box from inside Naruto's hands and opened it to see a silver heart dangling off of the silver chain. There were some purple amethyst gemstones embedded on one side. She flipped the heart around and saw something engraved on the back.

_Love you Hinata,  
Don't you ever forget that,  
Because I'll NEVER stop loving you  
-Naruto _

Hinata was in shock, when did he get this? It looked expensive. And she felt kind of guilty for not getting him anything. She looked at the pendant again, but this time a smile traced her lips. He was _so _cute! Naruto gently took the necklace out of her hands and twisted her around so she was facing the village again. He gently placed the necklace around her neck just as the fireworks started to go off.

Hinata twisted back once the necklace was secured around her neck and Naruto felt her gentle lips press against his.

Hinata could feel him smirk into the kiss, because he got his kiss in the end. That's when she felt his tongue touch her bottom lip; she was surprised but more than eagerly let him in. As his tongue entered her mouth, she deepened the kiss by pulling her hands up to his head and running it through his hair and massaging his scalp. He moved his arms around her, one on her back, holding her tighter and the other found its way to her ass. She gasped slightly when she felt the hand on her ass but continued kissing her man, fireworks long forgotten.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Naruto-nii! Hina-nee-Chan! I need your help," Inari sighed, in a rather defeated fashion when the duo walked through the front door.

"What for?" Naruto wondered.

"I need some… advice…" Inari sighed.

Naruto was about to ask what advice but Hinata spoke before he could, "What's her name?"

Both Inari and Naruto were taken back, "How did you know?" Inari was shocked.

"I know _everything _little bro." Hinata smiled triumphantly.

A proud smile erupted across Naruto's face, "Yeah, _right._" He said sarcastically, his hands locking around Hinata's stomach as he turned back to Inari, "So, you like a girl then?"

Inari looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah, her name's Takira and I kind of want to ask her out. But I'm not sure how."

"Hmm…" Naruto thought hard, trying to think of any advice he could give to the poor boy.

"How did you ask Hina-nee-Chan out then?" Inari asked after sensing Naruto was having problems with that question.

Both teenagers blushed simultaneously, "I… well; it didn't sort of happen that way for us… We never even went through the dating stage… It… we… just…" Naruto fumbled over his answer.

Hinata decided to help, "Our relationship was… strange, to say the least. Well, we'd started getting closer after Naruto got back from his training trip. We started training together, learning more about each other… well, now that you think about it, it was sort of like the dating stage then, but neither of us noticed it. Then after a… few… um… events, he asked me to be his girlfriend. At really strange timing I might add."

"I thought it was perfect timing!" Naruto complained, before having Hinata's index finger shush him.

"Well, about this girl… Takira. Well, first, tell me what you like about her." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, you have to have a decent reason to like the girl, or you have no chance. Trust me; I learnt that the hard way." Naruto smirked, thinking about all the wasted efforts on Sakura.

"Okay. Well, I like Takira because she's nice, always willing to help a friend, not afraid to stick up for herself, she's beautiful and she's the kindest person I know." Inari said, his cheeks tinged a light red in colour.

Hinata smiled kindly at the boy, "Good. Now, I think you should go up to her, most likely when she's alone and not around everyone else and tell her what you think about her. Tell her that she's nice and kind and beautiful and always willing to help a friend. _Then _you ask her out." Hinata instructed.

"You know, you really could've told me that. It would've been so much easier." Naruto sighed.

Hinata smiled, "Nah, I really liked your way of asking me to be your girlfriend." "_Yeah, well, it was more along the lines of kiss me and _then _ask me out."_ She giggled.

"_Hey, you kissed back!" _Naruto thought with a smirk.

Inari was glowing after Hinata's advice. "Thank you Hina-nee-Chan, Naruto-nii!" Inari exclaimed before disappearing into his room with a large smile on his face.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

October tenth. That was the date, and Hinata wasn't even sure if Naruto knew it himself.

His birthday. Naruto Uzumaki was finally seventeen and the Baka didn't even realise it. Well, that was what was going through Hinata's mind as she dutifully leaded her boyfriend towards the lounge room, where a party was waiting for him.

"SURPRISE!" The room erupted in cheer as Naruto and Hinata appeared out of the doorway.

"Huh?" Was all Naruto could say.

Hinata couldn't help but let out a giggle, "It's your seventeenth birthday! And we are all here to celebrate it."

Naruto looked around the room. Hikari, Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari, Takira – Inari's steady girlfriend of three weeks – Ero-sennin… wait, Ero-sennin! Naruto was shocked to see the white-haired pervert and Naruto's sensei grinning at the boy.

"Ero-sennin! When did you get here?" Naruto was still in shock.

"Last night, kid. I had to drop by to see you." The sage grinned.

Hinata let out a delicate snort from next to Naruto, _"He's making it sound like he put all that effort in to find Naruto. I had to track him down and force him to show up."_

Naruto abruptly turned to Hinata, "You did all this…?" he asked, eyes wide.

She just smiled her adorable smile at him, "We've still got cake and presents!" She said loudly.

After the cake, everyone sat around the three couches situated in the lounge room. Naruto and Hinata in the middle couch, Tazuna, Tsunami and Jariyia on their left and Inari, Takira and Hikari on their right.

"Here you go, boy." Jariyia was the first to give out his gift, a large smiled embedded on his face.

Naruto excitedly opened up his gift, only to find a large scroll sitting on his lap. Opening the scroll, he was shocked and amazed to find the 'Hirashin' technique inside. The Hirashin jutsu was created by the one and only fourth hokage, and a determined look crossed Naruto's face. He was going to surpass the skills of his father.

Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari and Takira got a gift together. Their gift was a dark green combat vest, much like the ones given to jounins and a big set of three pronged kunai, to help with the Hirashin.

Hikari smirked after giving Naruto her gift; he suspiciously opened the box to reveal some _normal _black cargo shinobi pants and a dark orange jacket with a black stripe going straight down the sides. On the back of the jacket was one of Naruto signature red swirls and on the shoulders. Both jacket and pants had various pocket holes for kunai, senbons and scrolls if necessary.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at Hikari's gift; she was trying every single way possible to get him out of the orange jumpsuit. He couldn't help but smile. He actually did like the look of his new outfit.

The last present was from Hinata. She placed a rather long thin box onto his lap with a shy smile. He was most eager for this gift and was shocked at what his girlfriend had got for him.

It was a gorgeous sword. Dark orange handle with a golden dragon imprinted around the grip. And a sharp silver blade, looking indestructible with the words 'Naruto Uzumaki' engraved in gold on the blade.

He looked at his girlfriend suspiciously, "How did you know I wanted a sword?"

She smirked at him for missing the obvious answer, "I know everything." _"And you seem to forget the fact that I can read your mind."_ She reminded with a smirk.

"Thank you," He smiled, sliding the sword into its sheath and pulling his girlfriend into his embrace, "Thank you all. This is officially the best birthday ever!"

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_1 month later…_

Naruto had finally learnt how to use his sword, and pretty well I might add. He managed to push his wind chakra to the sword to make it sharp enough to cut through anything. Hinata, after mastering her medical jutsu, was now, at least on par with Sakura in medicine knowledge and skill.

She had also recently started working on senbons, it was much easier with the byakugan, and she learnt if she pushed chakra into the senbons, she could shut her opponent's tenketsu with that, not needing to get into close combat and use the gentle fist. The duo had also started weight training; Naruto had 20 kg on each limb while Hinata had 15kg.

At the moment Naruto and Hinata were laying in the middle of their training grounds. Hinata had her head on Naruto's chest, while looking up into the clouds. Naruto had one hand gently rested on his girlfriend's back, while the other was behind his head.

"We should take the chunin exams." Hinata decided randomly.

"You're not a chunin?" Naruto asked, _"But you were stronger than most chunin in Konoha back then, and now I bet you could kick a lot of jounin ass."_

"Thanks, but father wouldn't let me compete. He didn't want me to _disgrace _the Hyuuga name by losing." Hinata explained.

"Do you think it's time we mysteriously show up in Konoha again?" He asked.

"We'd surprise a whole lot of people about how much we've changed."

"Sounds like fun," He smiled excitedly.

"Well, we better go tell the others of our decision. It'll be easier too. We can't learn much more here, especially since Ero-sennin is gone again."

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Have you got everything packed?" Hinata asked, shoving her storage scroll into her bag.

"Yes. I got everything; make sure Kari-Chan has got her stuff." Naruto said, throwing his bag onto his back.

"MOM! Are you ready?" Hinata yelled before disappearing into the hallway.

"Okay, that's everything let's go!" Naruto yelled, "Seeya guys!"

"Bye Naruto-nii, Hina-nee, Kari -Chan!" Inari yelled as the three left towards Konoha.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"I've got an idea to massively confuse Konoha." Naruto said excitedly as they were getting close to Konoha.

"What? Another prank?" Hinata said suspiciously.

"You have to act like me okay? The old me. And I'll act like you, got it?" He asked excitedly.

Hinata nodded before noticing something ahead, "It's the gates of Konoha! We're home!" Hinata yelled excitedly.

"Act like me as of now." Naruto smiled.

"Remember to stutter," was all Hinata said as she ran towards Konoha as fast as she could; only being a blur to most people.

Naruto smirked when he heard, "HINATA HYUUGA IS BACK EVERYONE!" echo throughout Konoha.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**SPECIAL… **

**This was originally in the story… in the future actually. I have written a whole lot more than this, but I need to separate it in chapters which takes ages… this is in about three of four chapters after this one, at Naruto's new house, when there is a party…. I was writing this but it didn't make much sense in context, so i'll just show this to you now, hope you like it… also, it might give you a clue about what will happen in future.**

"**TRUTH OR DARE…"**

"Hey guys! Come on, we're playing truth or dare." Sakura ran up to the trio, grabbing them all by the hand and dragging them to the couches in the center of the room, away from the talking adults who had made their way to the balcony outside the front of the house.

Hinata smiled, "Okay, who wants to start?" She asked the Konoha 11 (no sasuke).

"Me!" Ino shouted, smiling brightly.

"Ok, Ino, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare! I'm not a wimp!" Ino smiled confidently.

"Hmm…" Sakura tried to think of a good dare, "Okay, I dare you to steal one of Kakashi-sensei's perverted orange books." Sakura smiled.

"On it!" Ino ran out the room, and the group waited patiently for her to return.

Five minutes later, Ino appeared covered in juice carrying an orange book in her hands, "I should've used the mind distraction jutsu in the first place…" She mumbled.

Sakura smiled, "Okay, now who's next?"

"Yes. My turn!" Kiba smiled.

"Alright. Truth or dare Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… Kiss Ino!" Naruto laughed at the expression on Ino's face.

"_Yess!" _Hinata was pleased with this, Ino's discomfort and Kiba's red face.

"Kiss me on the cheek or I'll kill you." Ino warned, making Kiba only give her a small peck on the cheek.

"Aw, that's no fun." Tenten complained.

"So how about you have your turn!" Hinata smiled.

"Okay. Truth."

"Hmm… Have you ever kissed Neji?"

Neji and Tenten both blushed simultaneously, Tenten slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, yeah! I knew it!" Hinata smiled in satisfaction.

"Your turn." Tenten smiled.

"Okay, truth." Hinata said cautiously.

"In your recent journey, who is the cutest guy you've met?" She asked.

Hinata smiled, happy she didn't ask about her mystery boyfriend, and she had already known Naruto, so she couldn't say him. Hinata thought about it, "Kinoshi." She said, killing intent suddenly radiating out of Naruto, "I'm joking! Seriously, that bastard… well, I would have to say… Inari-kun… no, wait, Keko-kun definitely."

Naruto just raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? Keko-kun's a guy…" Hinata defended herself.

"My turn, my turn, MY TURN!" Lee bounced around excitedly.

"Okay lee!" Neji sighed, "Truth or dare?"

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted

"That's not a topic, Lee."

"It should be."

"Whatever, let's skip Lee, who's next?" Neji asked

"Okay! Naru-kun's turn!" Ino flirted.

Hinata burst out laughing at Naruto's facial expression and the nickname, everyone turned to stare at her, startled and wondering what she was laughing at. "Oh my god! Naru-kun… seriously? That is the most girlish name I have ever heard for a guy… no wait…. NARU-CHAN!" She burst out laughing again.

Some people let out a giggle or a chuckle at that, Neji and Shino even smiled. Naruto was bright red though and Ino was unhappy that her flirting turned out as a joke.

"Oh, man. Shut up, Hina-chan! If you start calling me Naru-chan, I swear I'm going to steal all your cinnamon rolls like forever." Naruto threatened.

"Okay, okay, I won't call you Naru-chan, but you have to admit, that is a funny name."

"Anyway! It's your turn to go. Truth or dare?" Ino asked, determined to get with Naruto.

"Dare." Naruto said confidently.

Ino smiled, making Naruto regret saying dare, _"What if she asks me to kiss her?" _he panicked.

"_Then I'll knock her out." _Hinata said with a smile, and Naruto was worried she was liking that idea a little too much.

"I dare you to… Kiss the girl you think is the hottest girl in the room... on the lips." Ino added smugly.

"Oh, that's easy." Naruto smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened, expecting him to kiss her, but everyone's mouths gaped when Naruto leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to the blushing Hinata.

"How's that?" Naruto said as he unhappily broke the kiss.

Ino growled at Hinata, "You think _she's _hotter than me? Even _Tenten's _hotter than her!" Ino said grumpily.

"I think Tenten is hotter than you and Sakura. The reason I think Hinata is the hottest is because she can still look absolutely gorgeous without wearing the skimpy outfits you and Sakura wear. And _that _is why I think Tenten looks better than you guys." Naruto explained, as Sakura had a shocked expression on her face, Ino's was furious, Tenten had a small smile, as did most of the guys while Hinata was still blushing like a tomato.

"Glad to see that you've grown up." Shikamaru smiled knowingly.

"I agree." Shino smiled.

Hinata and Naruto then realised that Shikamaru and Shino had both figured out their relationship. They were fairly smart and good at reading body language, that and the fact that Hinata didn't faint, which the others probably hadn't noticed.

"I agree with Naruto." Kiba smiled at Hinata, "Hinata is the hottest out of the girls." Which just made everyone feel uncomfortable. "Hinata definitely has the hottest figure."

Everyone knew what Kiba meant by that, he meant that Hinata had the biggest breasts "Kiba!" Hinata growled moving away from Kiba and hiding behind Naruto, trying to hide her figure as much as possible, "What the hell? Stop staring at me like that! You're making me feel uncomfortable."

"What? How come when I compliment you, you don't like it?" Kiba complained.

Hinata moved quickly, so fast only Naruto could see her move, a half a second later after she moved she held Kiba by the collar of his shirt, "Now, Kiba, there are only two things I hate. One: is perverts. And two: is people who only notice my figure or my breasts. Now, Does that answer your question?" She dropped him onto the ground, leaving everyone speechless.

Neji and Tenten had a sympathetic look towards Hinata, "Are you okay Hinata? That was a while ago. Not everyone is like Z-" Neji was cut off by Hinata.

"Don't say his name!" She yelled, shaking her head.

**It was after I wrote this last sentence I decided to scrap the whole thing. It was unneeded and unnecessary and I explain about the 'Z–' person later. ;) You'll just have to read and see what happens. I'll just tell you that he isn't a main character, I just needed him to explain a bit of Hinata's unexplained past. Like **_**how **_**she changed. I need to explain about how she changed from the shy quiet girl to the confident person who isn't afraid to say what she thinks. **

… **Another small SPECIAL…**

**This one was going to be in this chapter, but I was too lazy to get it to fit… I call this one…. **

"**THE ULTIMATE NATURE USER!"**

"I am an awesome nature element user!" Naruto stated suddenly.

"What?" Hinata turned to him confused, "You're not nature element! That was the second hokage that could control wood and plants!" She laughed.

"You want to bet?" He smirked mischievously and threw his broccoli at Hinata.

Hinata couldn't stop laughing at that. "Well I've got asparagus!" She started pelting all her greens at him.

"No! I hate asparaguses!" Naruto complained as one landed in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah! I am the true master of the nature element!" Hinata laughed, suddenly being pelted by some peas and bits of steak.

**That's it, hoped you liked the story, and hopw you like the specials, because I don't think I'll be having many more…**

**Xx TaZ ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I guess this is CHAPTER 12… I am finally getting somewhere… Thank you for all of your awesome reviews guys, I really enjoy reading them. I really don't have much to say so I'll get on with the story…**

**No, wait…**

**I saw a poem the other day, (Well, it's not really a poem, more like a long quote) and it really reminded me of the NaruHina relationship so I'm going to write it down for you :)**

" _**I want a boy who would sing to me at random moments.  
Someone who is more goofy than romantic.  
A boy who would throw stuffed animals at me when I'm acting dumb.  
A guy who would make fun of me just to hear me laugh.  
He'd play with my hair all the time and surprise me with 25 cent rings.  
Someone who I could lay on a blanket with and count the stars.  
We'd buy disposable cameras to take the silliest pictures of each other but mostly;  
Someone who would be my best friend and would never break my heart.  
He would just always make me smile. "**_

**I found that really cute when I read it. Well, here's the story…**

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Naruto was the first one to enter the hokage's office, a small smile set on his face as he prepared to fill out his ultimate prank.

"Naruto-baka! I need you to tell me everything that's happened while you were gone. Where's Hinata?" Tsunade wondered.

"A-Ano… H-hokage-Sama, H-Hinata-Chan is coming s-she insisted on g-getting r-ramen first." Naruto stuttered, looking at the floor.

The hokage was speechless, her expression so priceless that Naruto had to bite his bottom lip hard to stop from laughing.

Suddenly the doors burst open, "HINATA HYUUGA IS BACK EVERYONE! HEY, Baa-Chan! What's up?" Hinata yelled boisterously.

At that moment the hokage fell off of her chair. The strongest ninja in Konoha was on the ground staring wide eyed at the duo. That alone was too much for Naruto, he burst out laughing. His laugh was infectious and Hinata was rolling around on the floor clutching her sides in less than ten seconds after Naruto had started laughing.

After the duo had calmed down, which was after about five minutes, Naruto spoke, "Man, that was funny Baa-Chan! You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Sorry Tsunade-san, I had to. It was so worth it."

"Uhh… Naruto… Hinata…?" Tsunade sighed, composing herself, "I never thought anyone could make me so dumbstruck in my life. Er, welcome back I guess. Why were you gone so long?"

"Kari-san! Get out here!" Naruto yelled as a chuckling Hikari walked into the room.

"Well, if you want the short version, we kicked a lot of bad guy ass and saved my mum." Hinata explained.

"Okay, but I expect a full mission report by the end of the week. But, Hinata-san, I have some bad news for you."

"_Her father is critically ill? Please let him be sick!"_

"Naruto!" Hinata growled under her breath, then using her normal voice, "What is it?"

"Your father has got a suitor for you." Tsunade said sadly.

"_Why couldn't he be critically ill?"_ Hinata's gaze dropped to the ground, disgust and terror written all over her face.

"Uh… what's a suitor?" Naruto asked, putting one hand on Hinata's shoulder to give her warmth, worried after hearing her thoughts.

Tsunade sighed, "Hinata's suitor is her fiancé." She explained.

The room temperature just dropped massively, "W-WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "N-no, you can't be serious."

"I'll talk to Hiashi-kun, I can convince him to change his mind. I need you two to come with me and tell him you saved my ass." Hikari tried to smile convincingly.

"Alright," both teenagers agreed and walked out the door.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_**knock knock**_

"Come in," an unemotional male voice said from inside Hiashi's office.

"Father. I have returned," Hinata said, entering the room quietly telling Naruto to stay outside through her thoughts.

"Ah, I needed to speak with you. Raiku! Enter!"

"Wait, Father!" Hinata was interrupted when a tall, black-haired man entered the room.

Raiku smiled, ogling at his soon to be wife, "Ah, you must be the beautiful Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata was sure she could hear Naruto clench his fists, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He leaned his head down to kiss her hand. Slightly unnerved when she slid her hand out of his hand before his lips could reach it, he leaned over to whisper into Hinata's ear, "I know you probably want more from me, but we can get wild when your father is not in the room. Then we can have all the fun we-" His smirking face flew straight through the roof, sending crumbling bits of wood and tile crashing onto the ground.

Naruto was fuming, lucky for his enhanced hearing – courtesy of Kyuubi – and was debating if he could quickly leave and finish the job, "Stupid son of a bitch, stupid pervert, he's so lucky I didn't rip his throat out. Try that again and I'll kill him." He growled, hand resting on the hilt that held his sword.

Hinata frowned, looking up at her boyfriend, "Dammit! You have no idea how badly _I _wanted to be the one to punch him out of the room!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi growled at Naruto who had ruthlessly entered the Hyuuga compound and put a hole in the roof.

"We decided there was something more important that idiotic perverts and punching him through the roof was the quickest way to get him to leave," Hinata said bluntly.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked, curious and annoyed.

"Well, for one thing. I want nothing to do with this arranged marriage." Hinata glared.

"This isn't up to you!" Hiashi glared back, twice as fierce.

"That's bullshit! I should be able to decide who I want and who I don't want to marry!"

Hiashi clenched his fists, "You are in _my _clan. And you follow _my _rules! You are marrying Raiku."

"She will do no such thing!" another voice growled as Hikari entered the room, glaring holes through Hiashi, "What happened to the kind man who cared about what his family wanted? What happened to _that _man that I fell in love with?" She accused.

Hiashi was in shock. He, for once in his life, was officially speechless. Hikari kept up her glare at her husband and continued her rant, "Hinata is _not _marrying that man. He does not deserve her. And you _will not _put _my _daughter in an arranged marriage after she went to all the trouble to bring me back here. Plus, she already has a boyfriend that I thoroughly approve of."

"B-But… U-Uzumaki…-" He was cut off my his wife's harsh voice.

"Naruto-san helped save my and our daughters life!"

A second later, Hiashi was on the other side of the room, engulfing Hikari in a heart-warming embrace, "Hikari-Chan, you're back… you're _a-alive_!"

Hikari couldn't help but smile at him, tears falling down both of their faces, "Yes, Hiashi-kun, I'm back."

Hiashi quickly looked up from his wife, towards Naruto and Hinata who were still standing in the room, feeling awkward as though they were interrupting a private moment, "I will talk to the elders. I will do all I can to stop the marriage. Hinata, Naruto, _thank you_ for bringing Hikari-Chan back to me."

"Thank you, Hiashi-Sama," Naruto said, taking Hinata's hand and walking out of the building, giving Hikari and Hiashi privacy.

"_Your fathers not that bad. Well, now when he's with Kari-san." _

"_He used to be like this all the time. Until Mom… got captured?" _Hinata smiled.

"Let's get some RAMEN!" Naruto said out loud randomly.

Hinata had to chuckle at that, some things never change.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Naruto my boy! Haven't seen you around here for a while! Have you been on a long mission?" Mr Itchiraku smiled, placing a bowl of steamy hot ramen in front of Naruto and another in front of Hinata.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed in contentment, "Boy I missed this place." Naruto sighed.

Ayame let out a mischievous smirk; she loved teasing Naruto, "Nice to see you here with Hinata-Chan again, are you sure she isn't your girlfriend? You do make an awfully cute couple."

Naruto smirked, "You think you're joking." He quickly went back to defacing his ramen.

"You mean… you two are actually…?" Ayame was shocked.

Hinata answered since Naruto was too busy devouring his ramen, "Yeah, have been for about five months."

Ayame let out a small, "Awww," at that fact. She wasn't joking when she said they'd be a cut couple, but was unhappy that she couldn't tease them anymore.

After Hinata finished her bowl, she just sat there, watching Naruto devour bowl after bowl of ramen as if it was the most interesting thing in the world _"I wonder if he'll drown in the stuff. I can see it now, 'invincible sixth Hokage, death by ramen.'"_

Naruto abruptly stopped eating and glanced at Hinata, one eyebrow raised.

"_My ramen wouldn't betray me like that." _He thought back and continued eating, Hinata chuckling beside him.

"Naruto? Hinata? When did you two get back? I heard you guys were MIA." Choji, followed by Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru all entered the ramen bar.

"Yeah, we were MIA, but we're back. _After _kicking some serious bad guy ass." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Choji asked, confused with Hinata's sudden confidence.

"When did you get so un-shy?" Kiba added.

"It's Naruto-kun's fault! I've been stuck around him for too long!" Hinata defended herself.

"_Stuck! It's an honour to be around me!"_

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, curious as to why Naruto hadn't said anything yet.

"A-Ano… Gomen, I-I didn't m-meant it. H-honest." Naruto couldn't help himself.

Kiba screamed and ran in the opposite direction of the ramen shop after Naruto spoke. Choji started choking on his chips and even Shino showed emotion after that. Naruto and Hinata cracked up again.

"That never gets old!" Naruto said between laughs and Hinata silently agreed.

This time, though, everyone took a lot less time to compose themselves and Hinata then spoke, "We just pulled that trick on the Hokage. You should've seen the look on her face after I called her 'Baa-Chan', priceless."

"We really should be bringing a camera with us. Man, Hinata-Chan! I never knew you were such a good prankster!"

Shikamaru caught something off about Naruto's sentence, "_Chan?"_ He wondered.

Naruto just smiled at Shikamaru and asked, "So, how have you guys been?"

"Bored."

"Bored."

"Awesome."

"Shikamaru, being bored isn't awesome."

"Troublesome."

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Hey look. It's Sakura and Tenten!" Naruto yelled, as he and Hinata were walking through Konoha.

Hinata smiled. She was confused at how comforted she felt after Naruto call her Sakura without the '-Chan'.

Naruto read her mind and couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's antics. She was so adorable. If he had called her Sakura-Chan, Hinata probably would've just stood there with her adorable pouting face. Man, he loved her so much. He suddenly got an idea, "I've got something to do, but I can say a quick hey. And let's not tell these guys about _us _because they'll tell Ino… and then _everyone _will know. And I plan on surprising them all. You know I love pranking people." He said with a smile.

"Okay, babe." She smiled at him as the two approached Sakura and Tenten, "Sakura-san! Tenten-Chan! We're back!" Hinata yelled, getting their attention.

"Hey Hinat… N-Naruto! Wow! You aren't wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit! What happened? Did you actually get some sense of style?" Sakura asked, staring at Naruto's orange shirt and black tinted jeans that Hinata had gotten him after his birthday.

"Blame Hinata and her mother. They personally burned every orange jumpsuit I owned. And _enjoyed _it. It was terrible! I had to sit and watch them go up in flames!"

Hinata smiled, "Yeah, and I knew I couldn't get him to stop wearing orange, so we got some orange shirts, along with a _dark _orange jacket for missions." Hinata said proudly.

"Well, I have gotta go now, see you after Hinata," He had to forcefully stop himself for adding the '-Chan' to the end of her name as he smiled at her and took off.

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too, princess."_

"_Uhh… Where are you going anyway?"_ Hinata asked, then sighed, realising Naruto had blocked his thoughts from her.

She was brought back to attentiveness when she heard Sakura talk, "Wow, Naruto looks hot once you get rid of the jumpsuit."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Tenten agreed.

Hinata suddenly felt very defensive of her boyfriend, she wanted to tell them to stop talking about him like that because he was taken but they can't know about them. Well, Hinata could tell them, but she enjoyed pranking just as much as Naruto._"Man, I've been around him _way _too much!"_

"Well, I think I'm going to accept the next time he asks me on a date." Sakura decided.

"Sorry to tell you Sakura, but he's taken." Hinata said, using all her will power not to say it like a retort.

"Really? Who is she? _Where _is she?" Sakura asked, looking around as if she were here.

"She's somewhere around Konoha." Hinata answered nonchalantly, avoiding the other question.

"How do you feel about that? Didn't you like him?" Tenten wondered.

"Yeah, but I'm totally okay with it." Hinata smiled, trying not to lie.

"So you don't like him anymore?" Sakura asked.

"I never said that. Of course I still like h-" Hinata was cut off by the sound of her mother yell.

"HINA-CHAN! Special delivery!"

"What is it Kaa-chan?" Hinata asked as her mother approached the group.

"_Kaa-chan? _I thought your mother was dead…" Tenten stated, confused.

"I thought so too, be me and Naruto-kun found and rescued her. That's why our mission took so long." Hinata explained.

"This is for you," Hikari smirked, "I'll give you one guess who it's from." She said with a wink handing Hinata a card.

"My Knight in shining armour?" Hinata laughed before reading the card.

_-my gorgeous Hinata,  
Miss you already,  
Even though I only left a few minutes ago, and the reason I left was to get this…  
But I decided to get it for you anyways, because you know I love you and all,  
So I'll see you soon, probably not long after you read this,  
Love, Mr Adorable Cuddly Boyfriend _

"He is such a baka," Hinata laughed after reading the card.

"Oh, and he brought these." Hikari said, revealing a small basked full of cinnamon rolls.

"Man, I love that baka!" Hinata said, taking the basket from her mother and nibbling on a cinnamon roll.

"_You _have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked, rather pointedly after reading the note.

"Is it that shocking to find out that I can get myself a man?" Hinata sighed at her tone of voice.

"No. I mean, didn't you just say you like Naruto? Who is he?"

"I do like Naruto, and my boyfriend knows it. He's happy anyway, I love both."" Hinata smiled.

That's when she felt arms wrap around her, and she immediately knew they didn't belong to Naruto. Naruto's arms were strong and radiated warmth; these were lanky with out of place muscles and gave Hinata the chills.

"Hey, Babe, how would you like-" Raiku's voice was cut off by Hinata throwing a fist into his face.

"How about, NO!" She growled, stepping away from him.

"My girl's feisty, I like that…" Raiku smiled, walking forward.

"_He's stronger than yesterday…" _Hinata thought as she dodged his attempt to grab her.

"**Yes, his strength and stamina have tripled since earlier, Vix. It seems to be the work of an extremely loaded soldier pill, so it shouldn't last." **Kyuubi explained in an attempted to help.

"_What are you rambling on about Fluffy?" _Naruto thought.

Hinata then connected a solid punch sending Raiku flying, _"Never mind, Naruto-kun, just got Kyuubi's help with kicking Raiku-teme's ass. Oh, and thank you for the cinnamon rolls."_

"_You're welcome sweetheart."_

"Who was that guy, Hinata-Chan?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shuddered, "My soon-to-be ex-fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Stupid clan things, but I'm NOT marrying him." Hinata said sternly.

"Hell yeah, that bastard can go to hell." Everyone turned to the sound of Naruto's voice, Hinata being the only one unfazed; she knew he was coming after she mentioned Raiku-teme.

"Ooooo, a cinnamon roll!" Naruto exclaimed innocently, taking the last cinnamon roll from out of Hinata's hands and shoving it into his mouth.

"Naruto-kuuuunnnn… You gotta stop eating my cinnamon rolls! I don't steal your ramen from you!" Hinata whined.

"But you have destroyed my jumpsuit, tipped sour milk and ice cubes into my ramen while I wasn't looking, put fluro _green _hair dye in my shampoo and ditched me for Kitsune-teme." Naruto smiled, knowing he won this one.

"Okay, okay, you win." Hinata laughed, "But you still owe me a cinnamon roll."

"But I just went through all the effort of buying you this-" Hinata's hand clamped over his mouth before he could say anymore, which would've alerting Tenten and Sakura that Hinata and Naruto were a couple.

Then there was an awkward silence. Naruto and Hinata were talking to each other telepathically, avoiding eye contact to make it unobvious, while Sakura and Tenten were looking around uncomfortably, and trying to think of conversation.

Hinata managed to notice Sakura and Tenten share a look, like they had planned something, before turning to Naruto and Hinata, "I've got to go… Uh, shopping! That's right, some on Tenten, we better get going!" Sakura said rather loudly and suspiciously, grabbing Tenten's hand and running off.

"What are they up to?" Hinata wondered, watching the girls disappear in the completely opposite direction to the mall.

"I dunno, but I wanna get back to my apartment, it's been forever and I need to feed my fish!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You have a fish?"

"Not just any fish. A Japanese fighting fish. But he's probably dead by now. Poor Ramen." Naruto sighed.

Hinata had to laugh at that, "you named your fish Ramen?" Somehow she wasn't surprised.

"Come on! He still might be alive!" Naruto yelled, grabbing onto Hinata's hand and charging in the direction of his apartment.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"It's empty." Naruto stated the obvious as he unlocked his door and entered his apartment.

"What happened here?" Hinata wondered, looking around the blank shelves and cupboards. Nothing here was Naruto's. The apartment was completely spotless.

"Hey, look! A scroll!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the scroll off of an empty wooden table.

_-Naruto,  
Since you are old enough,  
Jariyia and I have decided it is time to learn of your parents.  
On this counter are the keys to your parent's old home, now for you to live in.  
We have moved all of your belongings into your new house at this address:  
128 Milstone Ave  
North Konoha  
-P.S. Sorry about your fish, he was dead when we got here  
-P.P.S. Don't forget the key._

"Naw, Ramen!" Naruto sighed sadly.

"Aw, it's okay Naruto-kun. I'll get you a new fish." Hinata reassured, smirking at her blonds antics.

"Have you got the key?" He suddenly asked, excited about his new house.

"Yep!" Hinata smiled back.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled, and for the don't-know-how-manyth time that day, grabbed onto Hinata and started dragging her towards his new house.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**Well, yeah, that's it for chapter 12… hope you liked it and the poem thing :)**

**Xx TaZ :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13…. Lol thirteen is the unlucky number…. **

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS :) thank you soo much…. Special thanks to 'pennames are troublesome' 'Miko in training' 'taiga-tan1000' I love you guys :P… oh and thanks 'Rose Tiger' for correcting me… I'll spell it right for the rest of the chapters :P**

**Well, I haven't much to say right now, which is a little strange since I ALWAYS have something to say… so I think I'll tell you about my day…**

**I had a VERY strange conversation today, and by the end of the conversation I ended up learning several random things that AREN'T true, by the way.**

**I am a fish.**

**I am allergic to air**

**I live under a pebble**

**The last time I was in a sandpit I nearly drowned AND**

**I am colour blind**

**I have officially decided I have STRANGE conversations…. :)**

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Oh… My… God! This house is _huge_. I mean. It's. So. _Awesome_." Hinata sighed, staring at the large two-story house standing in front of them.

The house was tan in colour, with a bright marron roof. A small platform came out of the top story, looking out to the village. The house was surrounded by a large beautiful garden, which Hinata really wanted to start working on. And a cement stepping stone footpath made its way towards the front door.

"…. Oh my god! oh my god! ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Hinata kept saying over and over again. Amazed beyond belief.

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk at his girlfriend's antics as he placed his palm over her mouth, so she couldn't talk.

"…_ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"_

"_Oh, man!" _Naruto sighed, trying to think of ways to shut his girlfriend up when an idea come to mind.

Naruto quickly took his hand away from her mouth and before she could start talking again, he quickly pushed his lips to hers.

"…_." _

"_I knew that would shut you up." _Naruto chuckled inwardly.

Hinata hesitantly broke the lip-lock, "Hey, it's not my fault I can't think straight when you're kissing m-mmph!" Hinata was interrupted by Naruto's lips connecting with hers again.

"… _N-not… f-f-funny…." _Hinata forced herself to think the words through the kiss.

_**FLASH**_

Both teens jumped away from each other at the sudden light interrupting their kiss. They turned around to see Tsunade standing next to them with a camera in hand. She was most likely getting pay-back after the stunt Naruto and Hinata pulled earlier that day.

"Aw, that was so cute!" Tsunade smiled at the couple.

"Er, Hi… Baa-chan. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked uncomfortably.

"I needed to talk to you two. I need to know how strong you've both gotten." Tsunade explained.

"I'm going to have to start teaching you again, and I need to know what you know." Jiraiya clarified, appearing suddenly.

"Well, okay." Hinata agreed, "Are we getting tested?"

"Well, I'll test you, then you can go back into your team with Kiba, Shino and Kurenai, and it might take a while for me to get you into a full team, Naruto, since Sakura is working full-time in the hospital and still training under me." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"Wait, Baa-Chan! You can't split me and Hina-chan up! We work much better as a team. Please!" Naruto begged.

"It would be even that way, Hokage-Sama." Hinata said persuadably, "Then there will be Kurenai, Kiba and Shino in one team and Jiraiya-san, Naruto and I in the other."

"I for one wouldn't mind training the lovely Hinata-chan." Jiraiya smiled staring at Hinata's rack.

Suddenly Jiraiya felt a swift foot in the gut from Hinata at the exact time Naruto's fist had connected to Jiraiya's face, sending the pervert flying.

"My face is up here, you pervert." Hinata growled cracking her knuckles.

Naruto was suddenly unsure if he wanted his girlfriend training with him and their perverted sensei, although with her there it would be a lot easier getting the perv to train them.

Hinata heard Naruto's thoughts and quickly said, "Even though he is a perv, I wouldn't mind training under one of the sannin, I'll just have to get used to punching the hell out of him every time he does something inappropriate."

"Not if I get to him first." Naruto glared at the sannin who was trudging back to the group.

"Now I know what you mean when you say you work well together as a team. You two hit me at the exact same time." Jiraiya complemented as he reached the group.

"You haven't seen us when fighting with Miya and Keko yet." Hinata smirked.

"Who?" Tsunade and Jiraiya gave a look of confusion.

"We have our secrets." Hinata winked teasingly.

"Well, that settles it. You will fight another of the chunin teams, most likely Shikamaru's team. Then we will decide what we are going to do with you. Plus, you still need to enter the Chunin Exam." Tsunade sighed.

"For now, let's get back to the party!" Jiraiya sighed, pulling Naruto and Hinata towards the front door of Naruto's home, Tsunade trudging along behind.

"What party?" Naruto asked as he was dragged through his front door.

"WELCOME BACK!" A large yell erupted from inside the house when the four entered through the front door.

"Now that you're here, we can tell you about your parents!" Tsunade smiled heading up to the far end of the living room, where a microphone was situated.

"_I already know who my parents are though…"_

"_Just let them have their fun. You can tell them afterwards. Plus, we get a party out of it!" _Hinata thought with a smile as she glanced around the room. There weren't many people here, which she was glad about. Tenten and Neji were sitting on the black and white striped felt couch while Ino and Sakura were dishing out drinks. Choji was standing near the food table with Shikamaru, and Kiba and Lee were playing Guitar Hero on the PlayStation 3 that was hooked up to the large plasma T.V.

Then there were few adults, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Iruka were also there standing around having a conversation. Even Hiashi and Hikari were there, smiling and talking to everyone.

"LISTEN UP!" Tsunade yelled into the microphone getting everyone's attention. "Now, the reason we all are here is to find out the mystery of Naruto's parents. You see, now that Naruto is seventeen, he is old enough to know the truth. Now, the reason Naruto wasn't told before is because Naruto's father had many enemies, he was a well-known and a very skilled ninja of Konoha and if they knew he had a son they definitely would've sent assassins out to kill him. _Anyway, _Naruto's mother was a well-known troublemaker in Konoha, and her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and the father of Naruto was the legendary 'Yellow Flash' or also known as the 'Yondaime' _the _fourth hokage!" Tsunade smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled widely back before walking up to the stage and taking the microphone from Tsunade, "Well, firstly, I'd like to say… I already knew they were my parents. And I have for a while." He chuckled at the shocked expressions, "I learnt it while I was on my last mission and I wasn't too happy about it actually. I was unhappy because I probably would've been respected if there were people who knew who I was. But after a talk with Hinata, I decided it was good that not everyone knew, so I would be known as Naruto Uzumaki, not the fourth's son."

That left a lot of people speechless. Tsunade quickly walked up and took the microphone, "Now, let's enjoy the party!"

The crowd erupted in a cheer after that, and everyone went back to enjoying themselves, Sakura, Ino and Iruka went up to Naruto to give him their two cents.

"I'm glad that you took this whole thing the right way and didn't blame him for anything." Iruka smiled to the boy who was like a son to him, "Even if you figured it out a while back."

"Oh, Iruka-sensei." Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun isn't that smart. He wouldn't figure it out by himself. My mum told him." Hinata chuckled.

"Hey! I would've figured it out… eventually." He grinned making Hinata and Iruka start laughing.

"Wow, Naruto! I never knew your father was the Yondaime. But I guess you do look pretty similar." Sakura smiled.

Ino ran up to Naruto next, "Yes, Naruto-_kun_! You both look much the same. And you are both strong too!" Hinata's eyes narrowed at Ino's flirting.

"Uhh… thanks… Ino-san," Naruto said as politely as he could.

"**She is up to something. Vix, she keeps glaring at you. You need to watch out. You too Kit." **The Kyuubi warned.

"I'm going to look around the rest of the house now. I'll be back." Naruto rushed through his words trying to think of an escape.

"I'll come with you!" Ino decided.

"No!.. I mean, no thanks Ino, you stay here and have fun." Naruto said and walked off before Ino could say any more.

"_Hina-chan? Wanna search the rooms with me?"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm coming. I just gotta make something up."_Hinata then turned to Ino, "I'll be back; I need to find where the bathroom is in this house."

Ino just ignored her as Hinata walked off, but got a little suspicious when Hinata went the same direction as Naruto.

"Ruto-kun!" Hinata whispered loudly as she disappeared through the hallway.

Naruto abruptly turned around letting his girl run into his arms, "_Ruto_-kun?" One eyebrow shot up.

Hinata blinked, then her lips broke out in a wide smile, "Yep. I like it. Ruto-kun." Hinata decided, pecking Naruto gently on the cheek.

"Let's explore my house!" Naruto smiled, carrying Hinata through the rooms piggy-back style.

The first room they entered was the kitchen; it was clean and pretty big. It had a fridge and freezer in one end of the room, flanked by the stove and sink. Then there were benches and cupboards just about everywhere else and a small microwave on one of those benches.

Next was a bathroom, which held a spa in it! Naruto decided he and Hinata were going to use it when they get their bathing suits. He could just imagine how good it would be for relaxing after some intense sparring.

Naruto was shocked when he opened a metal door and inside there was a training dojo. The dojo was full of trees, craters rocks and a small pool. Good area for training.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous! This could be like our secret training field! I mean, WOW! It's like, in. Your. House!" Hinata smiled.

Hinata got out of Naruto's arms and walked around the area. She quickly noticed a small door in the far corner of the dojo. Smiling, she entered the room and was amazed at what she saw.

The room was full of weapons. Everywhere. Kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, senbons, katanas, staffs, tonfas, arm and leg guards, shields, tri-pronged kunai, whatever you could possibly think of! "Ruto-kun! You'll like it in here!" Hinata smiled, calling her boyfriend in.

"Oh, man! This is awesome!" Naruto smiled as he walked through the door. Looking through all the weaponry. "I bet Tenten probably doesn't own this much!"

"Naruto-kun. Tenten's family owns a weapon _store_." Hinata giggled.

"Oh, right. But still, this is _heaps_!"

"Come on! Let's go upstairs!" Hinata smiled, dragging her boyfriend back out the room, closing the door behind her.

She left the dojo and continued down the hall, there was a laundry on the right, but that wasn't very interesting so Hinata made her way up the stairs, dragging her boyfriend along.

There weren't as many rooms upstairs, they found another bathroom – with another spa – there was another lounge room type thing, but his one look more cosy and private, a couple small loveseats and another plasma T.V connected to a DVD player. This lounge room looked as though not many people could fit in the room, so it was more comfortable and cosy.

Naruto froze when he entered the next room. It was the master bedroom. One large red bed was placed in the center of the room, and two large doors on each end of the room. These were the walk-in-wardrobes. But that wasn't what caught Naruto's attention. What caught Naruto's attention was the large photo hanging up in the center of the wall above the bed. There was a large photo of Naruto's parents. They were standing under a cherry blossom tree, Kushina's red hair going past her shoulders and Minato in his famous white and blue flamed hokage robe flowing in the breeze.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned around scooping his Hinata up and silently crying into her jacket. She quietly hushed him as she walked through the only remaining door.

This room was Naruto's. She felt tears falling down her cheeks just looking at it. Naruto had stopped crying because he was in shock. There was one crib in the corner of the room, small coloured blocks on a bench spelling out 'N A R U T O' and another large photo put up on a wall, this one had a baby in Kushina's hands. There were play toys, like cars and aeroplanes in a box and baby clothes hanging on coat hangers.

Hinata embraced Naruto again, giving him all the comfort that was possible for one girl. She gently walked him out of the room and shut the door behind her. She felt sorry for Naruto. The life he could've had. If it weren't for the Kyuubi…

"**Sorry, Kit." **Even the Kyuubi felt saddened after seeing that, **"I did tell you it wasn't my intention to attack Konoha, didn't I? Well, if you want to blame anyone, blame Orochimaru. He was at fault. The reason I was attacking Konoha was because I was after him. He killed my mate and kits. So I left to murder him… Sorry."**

"its okay, Fluffy. I believe you." Naruto didn't even bother thinking it; he just spoke out loud, "I'm happy anyway. If they were still here I don't know what would've happened. I might still be blindly chasing Sakura because I never wouldn't have went on that trip with the perv and I wouldn't have gotten that birthday gift. Then I wouldn't have started thinking about Hina-chan the whole time I was away. And I don't know what I'd do without Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled, gently sitting them both on the bed, "Now let's get you cleaned up so we can get back to the party." 

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"What were you two doing that took you so long, hmm?" Tsunade smirked accusingly as Hinata and Naruto appeared back down the stairs.

Both teens blushed, "Nothing like that! We were checking out the house!" Naruto defended himself.

"Well, if you say so." She smirked, looking at the camera she still had in her hands and walking off, obviously planning something with that photo.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan! I was looking everywhere for you! I wanted to know what you've been up to in the last five months." Kiba came up to Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh, hey Kiba. I haven't been doing too much, really. Just me and Naruto saving my mum." Hinata smiled at her teammate.

"Oh, cool. You need to tell me about it sometime. Come over my place sometime and tell me all about it. I really want to hear about it." Kiba smiled widely.

"**I don't like him. He is letting off a lot of pheromones. He wants to mate with Vix." **Kyuubi warned, growling inwardly.

Naruto quickly clenched his fists and Hinata looked around awkwardly after that piece of information from Kyuubi, trying to think of an excuse, "Uh, sorry Kiba, but I have a lot to do around this time. Like, you know, the chunin exams and all." Hinata fake smiled.

"Oh, sure, maybe some other time then. Well, now, do you wanna play Guitar Hero against me? I am awesome at the game!" He bragged. "But I might just go easy on you since I like you."

"No thanks, maybe next time. I think I'm just going to have a few drinks and relax around here talking to people for a bit, I've got that test tomorrow."

"Oh, right, I heard about that. Good luck in facing Shikamaru's team tomorrow. You'll need it. Especially with Naruto on your team." Kiba smirked.

Hinata couldn't help but feel offended by that remark, "You seem to forget that Naruto kicked your ass in the first Chunin Exams." She shot back as politely as she could.

Naruto smiled widely at Hinata sticking up for him like that. But then he felt someone closing in on him.

"Naruto-nii!" Konohamaru's voice was heard as he ran up to Naruto and Hinata, "I have mastered the sexy jutsu. Do you want me to show you?"

"Sorry, Konohamaru, I don't do that anymore." Naruto said casually.

"What? Why? It is the ultimate technique." Konohamaru was shocked.

"Because it would be useless with Hina-chan on my team. I can't transform into anything nearly as sexy as my girl, so it would be utterly useless. No-one would be paying attention to me." Naruto smiled, making Hinata blush tenfold.

Konohamaru looked shocked, "Okay… But I will still be seventh hokage!" Konohamaru vowed.

"Yeah, because I'm the sixth." Naruto smirked.

Suddenly Naruto noticed someone in the room that he hadn't noticed before, "Ebisu-teme.." he growled and headed over to him.

Naruto was suddenly holding Ebisu by the collar of his shirt up against one of the walls, "I promised I'd have your head, didn't I?" He reminded with a growl.

"You wouldn't be able to beat me. I'm a jounin!" He bragged.

Which only made Naruto growl louder, "Yeah! And I'm a genin! How do you think it would look when you get your ass kicked by a genin like me!"

There were a few people watching now, well, most of the audience apart from Kiba and Lee who were still playing 'guitar hero'.

"You wouldn't be able to beat me." He repeated confidently, "Plus, I bet that girlfriend of yours dumped you by now anyway. She probably found someone better. Or, better yet, she was probably just some slut that got sick of you and moved on to the next guy she walked past."

Naruto punched Ebisu in the face hard, holding him up so he wouldn't break any walls of his new house, "You call her a slut and I will _kill _you got it?"

"What? I bet it's the truth! She's probably married or already has like six boyfriends! You probably met her in a stripper club, because she was sick of the six guys she already had and wanted another!"

Naruto was fuming now, the only reason he hadn't hit him yet was because he was desperately holding fox chakra back. The audience was staring at Ebisu in horror of what was just said, especially Tsunade, who was glancing at the fuming Hinata wondering when the girl was going to snap.

Suddenly Hinata appeared next to Naruto and punched Ebisu in the face. Hard.

Naruto was still holding Ebisu still so when Hinata's fist connected to his jaw, he didn't move much. Hinata slowly leant over to Ebisu's ear and whispered in it, "Am I a slut, am I? Well, I have you know I only have _one _boyfriend, which I didn't even dump so stop making up shit about me. I bet you didn't even know who I was when you _groped _me that time. I am a ninja of Konoha too and I can kick your ass. Would you like me to show you?" She whispered maliciously, leaning away from Ebisu and kicking him in the balls which made every man in the room wince as Naruto dropped him and Ebisu hit the floor.

"Don't mess with me, and whatever you do, _don't _talk about my girlfriend like that. She's the kindest, most caring, awesomest person on the planet. And if I hear _anyone _offend her like that, they will pay." Naruto growled.

Hinata blushed at that compliment, although she knew 'awesomest' wasn't a word, Naruto sticking up for her was cute.

"Sorry, guys! I think this party is officially over! I need rest for tomorrows test and so does Shikamaru's team! I'll see you all later!" Tsunade smiled, trying to change the mood as everyone said a quick goodbye and started to leave.

"Hinata? You coming?" Hiashi asked his daughter as he said a quick bye to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at home. Just need to say a quick bye to Naruto." Hinata smiled at her father and waited for everyone else to leave.

"Okay, Hina-chan. Just don't take too long." Hikari smiled and left with Hiashi.

"Goodbye Naruto-_kun_!" Ino ran up to him for a special goodbye, looking as though she was expecting a hug or kiss.

"Bye." He said unenthusiastically, waiting for the girl to leave.

"well, you have a girlfriend, huh? Who is she? That was so sweet the way you were sticking up for her." Ino smiled sweetly.

"What her name is, is none of your business." Naruto said, still unemotionally, waiting for this conversation to finish.

"Well, if she's not important enough for you to tell me, why don't you dump her for someone more… suitable." She flirted, batting her eyelids like an idiot.

Naruto leant forward and grabbed Ino's collar of her shirt, "Ino, I am _not _dumping my girlfriend. Especially for the likes of you. I told everyone my girlfriend was kind and caring which I might add you are not. You would still helplessly try and flirt with me _after _you were told I had a girlfriend… just get out." Naruto growled and turned around to walk to Hinata, who was silently glaring holes through Ino as she huffed and walked away, out of the door with her nose high in the air.

"_I am so lucky we're versing her team tomorrow. I get a chance to smack the shit outta that stuck up bitch…" _She was suddenly cut off by Naruto's lips on hers again.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Naruto smiled, breaking the kiss.

"You do know Ino saw us kiss, right?" Hinata realised, watching Ino storm off even faster than before.

"Oh, well. At least now she knows I have a bad-ass girlfriend that is stronger than her." He hugged his girl, "But it's too bad. I liked seeing you jealous."

"Hey, would you like it if I liked it when you were jealous and just let Kiba and Raiku-teme flirt with me?" Hinata raised her eyebrows.

Naruto let out a growl from that remark, he didn't like that thought, "I'll beat the crap out of anyone who tries to flirt with you."

Hinata smiled, "_This _is the reason I'm beating the crap out of Ino tomorrow."

"Well, you should get some rest. I will meet you tomorrow for lunch before the test." Naruto sighed, giving Hinata one last kiss before she walked out of the door.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**The eend of chapter 13 :) lol number thirteen the unlicky numbeeerrr….**

**I love your reviews guys THANKYOOUUU!**

**Xx TaZ :)**


	14. Chapter 14 special

**CHAPTER 14.. this is a **_**SPECIALL!...**_** Man, I love specials…. :) You should all be proud, this is an EXTRA-LOOONG chapter… :)…. Hey, if you haven't yet noticed why I do this all the time :) … it's a smiley face… see if you tilt your head to the left it smiles…. And this one :P .. has a tongue sticking out… that's just if you didn't already know…. :)**

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Hinata and Naruto were walking hand in hand across Konoha just happy to be back. They were heading towards training ground 24 for the test. Hinata was starting to get really annoyed by the glares being sent in her favourite blonde's direction, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. He was probably used to it. Naruto, however, _could _feel Hinata's irritation and smirked when she decided to act on it.

The next person who sent a glare in his direction, she immediately turned to them, stubbornly sticking her tongue out at them and gripping onto Naruto tighter, so she could kiss him on the cheek, her eyes never leaving the man who was unfortunate enough to glare at him.

The man, of course, started feeling really awkward under the Hyuuga's cold gaze. Hinata may be one of the kind Hyuuga, but she still had the legendary Hyuuga glare that all Hyuuga could do.

"HINATA-CHAN!" A voice suddenly yelled out from behind them.

Both Naruto and Hinata span around to see a brown blur crash into Hinata sending her flying onto the ground with him on top of her.

"K-Kiba? Can you get off of me please?" Hinata asked politely, hiding her irritation.

"I wanted to ask you something first." Kiba said with a smile.

"Well, can you hurry up; you're kinda squishing me here." Hinata complained, failing to keep the polite tone.

"Hinata-Chan, will you go out with me?" Kiba asked, all starry-eyed.

"Umm," Hinata looked up to Naruto who was glaring a hole through the back of Kiba's head, so he wasn't much help, "Sorry, Kiba-kun." Was all she said.

That was not what he wanted to hear, "Why? I love you!"

"Kiba." She said sternly, "Get off of me."

"Not until you tell me why." He glared at her, "You can't still like the Naruto-baka, and he doesn't like you back anyway! Give up on him."

Hinata was getting annoyed _"Ruto-kun! Are you going to do something? Please? Or are you just going to watch when some other guy is on _top _of me!"_

Naruto moved fast after that bit of information, he picked Kiba up roughly and glared daggers through him, "Well, this Naruto-_baka _wants you to get off of his girlfriend, got it?"

"_Girlfriend?_" Kiba glared at Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head, getting up off of the ground, "Well, I guess he does like me back, ne?"

"But I'm so much better than him!" Kiba protested, "I don't get how you could like him anyway! He's such a Baka!"

"Well, I guess he's my Baka then, ne? And I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my boyfriend."

Kiba just let out a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Well, we were busy before you… _interrupted_, so we will be leaving now." Hinata said calmly as Naruto put Kiba down.

"I'll tell you one thing. I'm _not _giving up on you, Hinata-Chan; I will get you, one way or another." Kiba warned.

"Well, in that case, you should stop now; it would be a wasted effort. Because I'm not going to give her up. _Ever_," Naruto advised and walked off again with Hinata by his side.

"Oh, one more thing, Hinata-Chan, who's a better kisser? Me or Naruto-baka?" Kiba asked, turning to Hinata.

Naruto froze, a massive amount of killing intent leaking out of him, "W-what!"

"Well, who is it, Hina-chan? Don't worry about hurting the baka's feelings, just tell the truth." Kiba prompted.

Hinata let out a low growl, and grabbed on to the collar of Kiba's shirt, "First, _don't _call me 'Hina-chan'! Second, Naruto is by far the better kisser. What you did wasn't even a kiss. That was assault!"

Naruto snapped out of his shocked state, the amount of killing intent tripling in size, "You tried to _kiss MY _Hina-chan?" He snarled, charging Kiba landing a chakra powered punch dead smack in the middle of his face sending him flying.

Hinata sighed in frustration as they walked away, _"I'm so sick of unwanted admirers!"_

"When did he kiss you?" Naruto asked seriously.

"On a mission. The most recent one I have taken with Kiba and Shino. I was on night duty, and Kiba came out of his tent at about midnight. He came and sat next to me, and we talked for a bit. Well, then suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me, then Shino-kun came and knocked him unconscious. Well that was _after _I punched him in the face. I thought he was over it!" Hinata exhaled, explaining the situation awkwardly, then looked up at the sun, checking the time. "Now we are late for the test. Man, I am going to end up killing half the male population so we don't have these problems!" Hinata growled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. The next person who tries to flirt with you, I'm gonna let Keko loose on him. And you know how Keko hates people who attempt to steal my mate." Naruto smirked.

Hinata smirked, Keko really did have a sense of 'mate for life' and he took a liking to Hinata as someone he approved of for his master. "I think Miya would enjoy that too. Oh, now I got an idea. I am _so _letting Miya loose on Ino. Miya would love to attack the person who tried flirting with my Ruto-kun."

"_Your _Ruto-kun?" Naruto laughed.

Hinata turned around so she was facing him and poked him in the center of the chest, "Yes (poke) You belong to me (poke poke poke)."

"Well, as long as that makes you mine. I'm okay with that." He smiled.

A small smile escaped Hinata's lips, "Of course (poke poke poke poke)."

"Can you stop poking me already?"

"But it's fun (poke poke pokepokepokepokepokepoke)."

"Well, we need to get to training area 24." Naruto persuaded and the two ran off so they wouldn't be late… er… lat_er _than they already were.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Would you like one of these?" Tsunade said with a large smile as Hinata and Naruto entered the training grounds, "I've been giving them out all day, there's even one on my desk."

Naruto to the slip of paper from Tsunade hesitantly and flipped it over. He knew what it was. He was just hoping it wasn't. But he knew.

The photo.

It was a close up on Naruto and Hinata kissing that time. And there was a caption on the bottom saying 'Konoha's Cutest Couple'. That was embarrassing.

"Did you say you gave this picture to everyone?" Hinata asked wide-eyed.

"Not everyone. Just the people a walked past on the way here. Mind you I did take a little detour. But everyone seemed to like it. A few people told me it was cute." Tsunade smiled.

"Oh man! Well, we might as well get this test over and done with." Naruto sighed.

Hinata smiled, "This is gonna be sweet."

"Don't _kill _Ino." Naruto warned.

Hinata frowned at that, "Critically damage?"

Naruto just shrugged. He didn't really care. Ino has always been a bitch to Hinata so she deserves what's coming.

"Stop talking guys and let's start this thing!" Ino yelled at the two, a ripped photo in her hand.

A growl escaped Hinata's lips. She saw the ripped photo in Ino's hand and was getting angry. Naruto then gently put a hand on her shoulder and said to her, "You may put her in a coma." He wasn't too impressed with the ripped photo either.

"Ok, let's go!" Naruto smiled.

"_If Ino disappears we immediately block thoughts from each other okay? We can't let her into our minds like that. This mind thing is a secret." _Hinata warned.

"_Got it." _Naruto watched as Choji ran towards them, well, rolled. He must've used his partial expansion jutsuwhen they weren't paying attention.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and nodded, both doing the exact same hand signs at the same time, "Summoning jutsu!" The yelled, synchronised as they slammed their hands onto the ground.

"Miya, Keko. Welcome back!" Naruto smiled as the two foxes appeared out of the smoke.

"Aw, it's so cute! Naruto-kun! You're so strong! You foxes are so cute!" Ino flirted, smiling at the foxes.

"Thanky-" Miya started but was cut off by Hinata as she growled under her breath.

"Don't be polite to her. She's a bitch. Tried to steal my mate from me." Hinata growled so silently that only Naruto and the two foxes could hear.

After that a low growl escaped both the kitsune's mouths, directed at Ino who flinched away from the killing intent directed at her.

"Tried, baby. She won't succeed." Naruto smiled at her.

"Our masters are together, you will do your best not to break them up." Miya growled taking slow steps towards Ino.

"Enough talk. Let's fight!" Keko called out excitedly, but the killing intent directed at Ino never left.

Naruto withdrew his sword from its hilt, slipping into his kenjutsu **(I think that's what it's called…)** stance as Hinata pulled out a dozen senbons, holding them in each hand and a couple in her mouth.

"Nice sword." Ino complimented, still flirting like an idiot, not even noticing the sighs of frustration from Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru and the growls from the foxes and Hinata.

"Thanks, Hina-_chan _got it for me for my birthday." Naruto smirked, Ino suddenly not liking the sword as much as she had a second ago.

"Okay let's do this!" Hinata yelled enthusiastically, charging towards Ino, senbons prepared.

She quickly threw all the senbons in her left hand towards Choji, who was rolling towards Naruto. The senbons landed on various places on his shoulder, effectively stopping him from continuing his attack. But she had armed the senbon with her chakra and it blocked the tenketsu the senbon hit, leaving his arm numb.

"Be careful, guys! Those senbon can close your tenketsu!" Choji warned before charging for Naruto again.

"So you've learned a few tricks, huh, Hinata?" Ino smirked, charging for the girl.

"You do know not to engage in close combat with me, right?"

"Well, let's see." Ino smiled as she continued towards her.

Hinata just smirked, getting into her improved jyuken stance. Gently twisting away from Ino's punches and kicks, doing backbends and handstands. Hinata was enjoying herself especially with the disastrous look on Ino's face.

"You think your good. You haven't hit me yet." She growled charging forward again.

Hinata just laughed loudly, "I could say the same thing to you. But the only difference was I wasn't _trying _to hit you."

Ino just harrumphed after that and continued her assault.

"Now, now, no need to get angry. Anger clouds your vision when fighting and allows the enemy to easily see your flaws." And with the last word, Hinata hit a solid jyuken to Ino's stomach, "See?"

"_You're the one telling _her _not to get angry? I swear you were going to take _me _out for talking to her yesterday!" _Naruto's chuckling thoughts entered her mind.

"Just pay attention to your own battle, Naruto!" Hinata laughed, saving a glance over to Naruto who was busy dodging shadows with about sixty shadow clones.

"Yes ma'am!" Was the yelled reply, earning lots of confused stares.

"Come on, Ino. Can we get back to the match?" Hinata sighed, turning back to Ino.

Ino was standing now, pure rage on her face. "I'm gonna make you feel pain bitch!"

"Hey, what did I say about anger?" Hinata said calmly, but Ino responded with a feral growl and charging at Hinata who just laughed at her response. A second later, Ino was covered in small bruises from Jyuken hits. "_Gentle my ass" _Ino thought to herself angrily as she tried another barrage of hits on Hinata which failed miserably.

"Man, I've never seen Ino so mad." Shikamaru sighed after glancing towards Ino's fight.

Naruto just chuckled, "Yeh, she did the stupidest thing making Hina-chan mad. She's a goner. Trust me, I made the same mistake one time. She cursed me and slapped me before I could make a run for it. I had a bruise on my face for a week. And then she wouldn't talk to me until I bought her a basket full of cinnamon rolls," Naruto sighed.

"But now I'm gonna be stuck with Ino's complaints until she finally forgives Hinata. Which, by the way, would take a while." Shikamaru groaned.

Naruto was still dodging shadows, staying deep into the sun, they weren't fighting much, more of a pleasant conversation. "Well, they've never really got along. I guess this doesn't really help. To be honest, I don't like her much either. Especially after what she did to Hina-chan before we left."

"I think I should stop her before she does something she regrets." Naruto sighed, making more shadow clones to go after Ino.

Shikamaru smirked, he was waiting for a moment like this.

Hinata suddenly couldn't move. _"Oh, crap. Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu." _She realised. Staring at the three ahead of her. Ino and Choji were pretty occupied by Naruto clones at that moment, so Hinata was confused when she felt a senbon hit her shoulder. It wasn't even coming from the direction of the battle.

It was then where Naruto clones attacked Shikamaru, causing him to break the shadow bind and Hinata fell flat on her face. She didn't know what was going on. She should be able to move. Without anyone noticing she suddenly felt her moving, well, someone moving _her_. And she was helpless.

"Where's Hina-chan?" Naruto finally realised, looking around for her urgently.

"_Hina-chan? Where are you?" _

Meanwhile, Hinata was growling her head off. "Have I ever told you I hate you Raiku?" She said honestly.

"Well, look what I saw today!" He growled back, throwing the shredded photo of Naruto and Hinata kissing onto the ground.

"I think that's a cute picture, don't you think?" She taunted.

"You belong to me and me _only_. You got that?" He yelled, but not too loudly as to inform the others that he had Hinata.

"Now, now, don't get mad. You seem to forget the fact that I am _not _marrying you. And I _already _have a boyfriend. So, I believe I'm taken." Hinata said calmly, trying to regain feeling in her limbs desperately but trying to make it unobvious.

"Well, we shall change that. When he sees _us _together he will leave you right away." Raiku smirked walking towards the still unmoving Hinata.

"I beg to differ. If I know Ruto-kun like I think I do, I think he will beat the crap outta you." Hinata smirked.

"We shall see." Raiku finally reached Hinata, pressing his lips harshly to hers, his claw like hands digging into her neck.

Hinata hissed in pain, Naruto was _never _this harsh. She immediately froze. Memories reminding her of one time when she was younger. She looked at Raiku with fear in her eyes and suddenly felt like that fifteen year-old she once was. No. _No! _She wasn't going to go through that again. Never again. Neji and Tenten weren't here or coming to help her this time. But she was strong enough to fight her own battles now. Hinata let out a low growl before biting Raiku's tongue as hard as she could as he tried to let it slide into her mouth. As he pulled away she could taste his blood in her mouth and smirked evilly at him. All her fear now transformed into pure hate and anger.

"Oh, I thought you liked it rough?" She teased, the malicious smirk still apparent on her face.

"Let's see how rough you can take it." He growled back, pulling out a kunai.

"_Hina-chan? Where are you?" _Naruto's thoughts interrupted her mind as Raiku came closer.

"_Uh, not quite sure. But I would gladl-….. Aw, my shirt! That bastard… It's fucking freezing! Stupid asshole now my shirt's in pieces…"_Hinata growled looking at the pieces of material which once resembled a shirt. Raiku had used his kunai to rip her shirt up so she was lying on the forest floor in her bra, but fortunately her pants were still intact.

Raiku pushed his lips back on hers, after having her spit on his face, this time didn't try using his tongue, his hands finding themselves useful squeezing her breasts painfully, _"You bitch! You have no idea how much that hurts! That's my breasts for god's sake… You are SO lucky I can't move right now…"_

"_What the hell is going on Hina-chan!" _Naruto's voice echoed in her head was worried and angry wondering what could possibly be going on as he ran in the direction of Hinata's scent.

Hinata sighed in relief when Raiku was hit through a few trees and Naruto appeared in front of her, "Are you okay?" He asked seriously, looking at the half naked girl on the floor, and wiping a small dribble of blood from coming out of his nose, but couldn't stop the blush that was on his face.

"Stupid question." Hinata sighed, "Better now that you're here, but feel extremely violated and you have no idea how _cold _it is down here."

Suddenly Keko and Miya appeared out of the forest, "What's going on?" They asked in unison.

"This bastard tried raping Hinata-chan." Naruto growled and charged Raiku making hand signs, "Wind style: Vortex slash."

Keko and Miya quickly joined in calling out, "Sand nature: Sand rocket!" and "Snow nature: ice fall!" All three attacks combined, blasting Raiku with a lot of raw power, sending him flying.

"Uh, Ruto-kun…?" Hinata asked, a bit uncomfortably.

Naruto immediately turned around, only to see Tsunade and Pervy sage standing there, staring at the half-naked Hinata on the ground. Well, Tsunade looked worried while Ero-sennin was drooling.

"Keko, Miya. Knock out the pervert." Naruto growled watching Jiraiya as he started jotting down notes before Naruto turned to Hinata, picking her up and holding her close to him, but behind him so he could protect her if Raiku was still alive after that last attack.

"What the-?" Choji, Ino and Shikamaru entered the scene, looking bewildered and confused, wondering what was going on.

"Miya, Keko." Naruto said once again as blood spurted out of both Shikamaru and Choji's noses.

"_My breast hurts…" _Hinata thought then blushed madly, realising Naruto could hear her.

Naruto let out a low growl before chuckling slightly, finding the humour in her embarrassment, _"I could always massage it for you." _Only making Hinata blush more.

The two foxes nodded before charging the two boys, knocking them out cold as Naruto removed his dark-orange jacket and placing it on Hinata, zipping it right up to the top to make her feel comfortable, "You sure you're okay?" He asked again, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine, just can't move for a little bit. He got me with a senbon when I was in Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu." Hinata explained, nuzzling her head into Naruto's chest as she couldn't hug him with her arms as they weren't working and Naruto needed to hold her up.

"I shall help you with that." Tsunade said from the other side of the field, making the teens realise that she was there. "So that guy was Hinata's fiancé huh?" Tsunade sighed, healing the nerve that the senbon's poison had disrupted.

"Soon-to-be-EX-fiancé." Naruto corrected.

Tsunade just smiled at the protectiveness of Naruto, as Hinata gained her feeling in her arms and legs so she could finally wrap her cold hands around her boyfriend, gathering as much heat from him as possible.

"Fiancé!" Ino was shocked, still staring at the couple as if they were aliens.

"Well, I am going to bet everyone will know in a few hours." Naruto sighed under his breath, Hinata nodded still in his embrace.

Then Ino's eyes lit up as she glared at Hinata's form, "You've got a fiancé! What are you doing with Naruto-kun then? That is cheating on your fiancé! So you need to leave Naruto-kun alone! You two-timer!"

"I'm not a two-timer because I will _never _be with that bastard! Trust me when I say, I will _not _be marrying him!" Hinata retorted.

"You better just shut up Ino! You have no idea what is going on here! Hinata's not cheating on anyone!" Naruto growled loudly.

"Hinata-Sama!" The voice of Neji entered the clearing, soon followed by Neji's body.

"Hey, Neji-nii-san. What's going on?" Hinata smiled at her brother-like figure.

"Elders want to see you. They say it's important. And Hikari-Sama is not too happy with whatever it is." Neji sighed, "But before you go. I would like to thank you personally for bringing Hikari-Sama back. Hiashi-Sama is so much nicer to us now. Thank you."

"It's not just me. Thank Naruto-kun as well. He helped." Hinata smiled widely, hesitantly moving out of Naruto's embrace.

"Yes, thank you Naruto-san." Neji smiled, "But now we must leave. The elders don't like to be kept waiting."

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Raiku-teme?" Hinata sighed. "Hai, I'm coming."

"I'm coming too!" Naruto suddenly stated, "I can't let them try to convince you to marry the bastard! If Kari-san is angry about it, I have a feeling that I'm gonna want to beat the crap out of a few people. Especially if Raiku-teme is there."

"Raiku-teme? Who is that?" Neji wondered.

"You don't know? I was pretty sure every Hyuuga knew. Well, he is my soon-to-be-EX-fiancé," Hinata said looking at Neji. She loved saying soon-to-be-EX-fiancé it made her feel better.

"You mean… they're trying to marry you off?" Neji said, eye's wide.

"_Trying_ is the key word. It's not going to work while I breathe. Ain't that right Hina-chan?" Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's determination, "Yeah. Come on. Let's go. I wanna get this over and done with."

"Hinata! Naruto!" A new voice entered the field, "Tsunade-Sama wants to see you!" Sakura ran towards the group.

"But wasn't Tsunade-san…" Hinata turned around to see that Tsunade was gone.

"She came back to the office a while ago. Putting you in a new team with Jiraiya. She wants to see you. Oh, and she also gave me this." Sakura smirked, showing the photo of Naruto and Hinata kissing.

"Man, there goes that secret." Naruto sighed, "So much for our ultimate prank."

"You… two… are…?" Neji was shocked.

"Yepp! Have been for about six months!" Hinata smiled widely.

Naruto smiled at her, she was so happy about something as simple as them being together. But who was he to argue? He felt the same way.

"Naruto. If you hurt her, I swear you will be in a world of pain." Neji warned.

"Thanks." Naruto said, surprising everyone. There was no sarcasm in his voice, he was deadly serious.

"What?" Neji and Sakura asked at the same time.

"I don't want to hurt her. Ever. If I did, I'm happy that I'll have to pay some other consequence other than me being angry at myself for it." Naruto explained freely.

Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly, while Sakura let out a small 'awww..', "Don't worry, Ruto-kun. I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Hinata smiled, brightening the mood.

"Well, come on you two lovebirds. We have to get to Tsunade-sensei." Sakura smiled and lead the way towards the hokage tower.

"Yeah, I'm up for that. Tell the elders the hokage wants me for something, I'm going to put off talking to them as long as I can." Hinata said to Neji before heading to the tower with Naruto and Sakura.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Hinata and Naruto entered the hokage's office a minute later, while Sakura moved to stand next to her sensei for further instructions.

"You are going on your first mission as a team." Tsunade stated as Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata stood in front of her desk. Hinata moving slightly uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with you, Hinata?" Sakura asked, "Are you worried about the mission?"

"Her breast hurts." Naruto answered casually.

Hinata's cheeks flushed bright red, _"Naruto! That's so embarrassing!" _Hinata complained as everyone turned to look at her.

"How would you know?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"What sort of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't know when my girlfriend was in pain?" Naruto smiled brightly.

"Do you want me to do a quick check up?" Tsunade asked politely.

"No thank you, Tsunade-san. I already know I'm fine, I've trained as a medic nin for the past six months. It was that Raiku-teme being… a bit… uh…_ rough…." _She added the last bit in her thoughts as it felt awkward and embarrassing to say it out loud.

Now this is when the killer intent started leaking out of Naruto.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! I'm sure Naruto will massage it for you!" Jiraiya smiled pervertedly only making Hinata blush more.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT A PERV! I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Naruto growled defensively.

"_So are we forgetting the fact that you offered massaging my breast before?" _Hinata chuckled inwardly.

"_Yes!... Wait, that offer is still open if you want it." _

"AAAnyway!" Tsunade called, officially getting everyone's attention and changing the subject, "Hinata, Naruto, Jiraiya. This is your first mission as you're new team. You will now be referred to as 'Team A' alright? You know how each team has a speciality, there's reconnaissance, interrogation, attack and assassination. You guys fit under the 'attack' because you all have brute strength and are able to travel quietly and swiftly, and are able to kill in seconds. Some of your moves aren't exactly quiet and you won't be able to do the quiet, silent missions, but you are definitely able to protect from strong opponents and take out enemies. But on this mission, you need to head to Suna. Something has happened and I think it has to do with Akatsuki." Tsunade said cautiously.

"Akatsuki?" Hinata had no idea who Tsunade was referring to.

Tsunade was about to say something when Naruto interrupted, "Akatsuki is an organisation that is stealing bijuu for their own personal uses which we don't know of yet. They come after people with any if the tailed demons in them, like me. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, is a part of this organisation too." Naruto explained.

"Gaara-san?" Hinata asked, "Is he okay? What about you? Are they coming after you?" Hinata asked worriedly, "Don't you think you should've told me this before?"

Naruto laughed at her antics, "I sort of forgot about it. But yes, they will come after me sometime. But when that time comes I'll kick all their asses." Naruto smirked.

"I'm joining. You know you can't leave me out of the fight so easily. You can't have all the fun. So when they come I at least get to bring one down!" Hinata decided.

"Well, they are after Gaara-Sama, the Kazekage. And we want him protected. So your team is being sent to bring these Akatsuki members down and save Gaara-Sama before it was too late. I will also send a back-up squad just in case it's is needed, but I have to wait until team 8 has come back from their mission."

"Aw, man, not Kiba. I might end up killing him." Naruto complained.

"Naruto, I know Kiba is a bastard, but you're going to have to deal with that on this mission." Hinata sighed in frustration, "but I guess Shino will be there. And Shino always used to help out when Kiba tried peeping at me while taking a bath on missions before."

"Kiba did what?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"STOP ARGUING AND LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE FOR YOUR MISSION!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai!" Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata said at the same time before disappearing to get prepared and leave as quickly as possible.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**That's it for chapter 14… **

**SPECIALL! Okay, this chapter is a special because I have another story in mind… and I'm going to give you a little sneak peak of it… it is another Naru/Hina… because I'm awesome like that…. So here it is…**

**SNEAK PEAK… this story is called… "DEMON COUPLE…"**

**((This is the first chapter… I hope you like it… if you do please tell me in my review and I'll continue it as soon as possible… but I won't just stop the story before this one… because I have BIG plans for it :P))**

"Naruto-kun!" A young female teenager's voice yelled as she chased after the blond haired Uzumaki Naruto who was walking out of Konoha gates next to an old white-haired pervert.

"Huh? Hinata-Chan?" Naruto swiftly turned around to face the blueish-black haired beauty known as Hyuuga Hinata. She was about fourteen; same age as Naruto with the lavender Hyuuga eyes which were pupiless, a family bloodline.

Hinata was already blushing, she knew of Naruto's training trip; he would be gone for 3 years. But she knew what she had to do. "I came to say goodbye."

"Don't worry; I'll see you again in 3 years." Naruto smiled brightly, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

_No, you won't. _Hinata thought to herself. "Well, have fun. And don't get into too much trouble." She smiled at her crush.

"Me? Trouble? Never." He chuckled.

She gathered all her confidence for this moment, embracing Naruto in a hug she leant to whisper in his ear, "Love you, always." Before pressing her lips to his gently. After today, she would never see him again, but he wasn't supposed to know that.

**3 years later…**

_I love you too Hyuuga Hinata. I know it may have taken me like 3 years to figure out my feelings for you, but I love you and I'm coming back for you. _Those thoughts echoed through Naruto's mind as he jumped from branch to branch.

Naruto was 17 years old now; he had grown a lot during his training. Well, yeah, he was ripped. He had lost all of his baby fat and was no longer short. He was taller than Jiraiya now, and probably every one of his old friends. His blonde hair was slightly longer, but didn't reach his shoulders and his cerulean blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

He looked down to his left to see Roki – a golden coloured fox, with bright blue eyes running dutifully by his side. Roki and Naruto had been together for about two years now, and they were always together. Even though Roki was pretty much had the same mind of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that lived inside Naruto's stomach.

"Come on, Roki. Let's go see the Hokage!" Naruto smiled as Roki nodded and the two sped up towards Konoha.

"Wait for me!" The white haired pervert, also known as Jiraiya the legendary Sanin complained and sped up too.

In a matter of six minutes and forty-two seconds, the duo… well, trio had reached the front gates of the well-known Konoha. The place they called home.

Looking up, Naruto smiled to see the group of people who were standing out the gates, all with bright smiles on their faces, preparing themselves to see the new Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm HOME!" Naruto yelled, and with a burst of speed, quickly reached the group a smile on his face.

"Hey, Naruto, good to see you back!" The first person who spoke was the abnormally pink-haired Haruno Sakura. The girl Naruto _used_ to have a crush on.

"Hey Sakura!" He smiled back at the girl.

"How cute! You've got a fox!" Ino looked at Roki who was still standing next to Naruto, wagging his tail excitedly.

"So what have you been up to?" Choji, a slightly overweight man asked, absently digging through a packet of chips.

"Everything!" Naruto said, looking through the faces of his friends. There was Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shino and even the hokage, Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune all there to see him. He noticed Hinata wasn't there with a pang of disappointment, but neither was Neji, so it was probably some clan thing.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto smiled when he heard Neji's voice, "There was a clan meeting and I had to be there." Another smile from Naruto; he was right.

After a couple seconds, his smile dropped. Hinata still hadn't shown up, "Hey, Neji? Where's Hinata-Chan?"

Every person other than Naruto and Jiraiya's face dropped. And after seeing all their expressions, Naruto started freaking out. "Is she okay? What happened to her? Is she… alive?" He couldn't bear the thought of the last question, so he turned to Tsunade, "Baa-chan! What happened to her!"

Tsunade stepped forward, "Calm down, Naruto. She's alive."

"So where is she! The hospital?" He was just about to leave when a hand caught the edge of his jacket.

He looked up to see Jiraiya staring down at him, "Let her finish."

"Here, we'll explain all this in my office." Tsunade sighed, heading towards the Hokage mansion with everyone else following obediently.

Once everyone was seated, with Naruto and Roki standing up in front of the Hokage's desk, Tsunade started to explain.

"It was three years ago. Right after you had left for your training mission. Hinata had gone missing, and no-one knew why. That's when I got a note…" Tsunade trailed off, searching through one of the draws in her desk, and pulled out a folder. Gently taking a paper out of it, she handed it to Naruto who started to read aloud.

"Wait!" Tsunade interrupted, "But the rest of you are unable to know the contents of this letter. So don't read it aloud, Naruto."

That just made everyone else curious, but they did what they were told. Naruto continued to read, but this time not out loud.

_Tsunade-Sama,_

_First, I'm going to say sorry. Sorry for doing this to you but I have to. I don't have another choice, you don't know how much I wish I did. But I guess it's for the best.  
Now I know I've got some explaining to do. I've left Konoha. For good. I'm sorry but I can't come back. The reason why; my clan. Well, what _used _to be my clan. I was to be given the caged-bird-seal and thrown into the branch family to marry some jerk. But that wasn't the worst of it. Okay, before I tell you the rest, please don't tell the rest of my classmates this; apart from Naruto. I think he deserves to know. And tell him I meant what I said when I saw him before he left, hopefully he'll remember that.  
Anyway, I was never good enough for the clan, and when I was thirteen I found out why. I am a jinchuuriki. I hold the Gobi; the five tailed wolf. I guess my life was easier than most junchuuriki's though, because no-one knew, except my clan. Even I didn't know until last year.  
Okay, well, they were going to take the Gobi out of me and place her in my sister. Hanabi shouldn't have to live like that. No-one should. Plus, by taking the Gobi out of me, I would've died. And that really isn't on my to-do list.  
Anyway, I'm sorry. I won't do anything to hurt Konoha, I love you guys. Have a great life, and don't let this bring you down. And please, don't try to bring me back, because it will end in disaster. If I was to return, I will just end up dying by the hands of the Hyuuga._

_Hyuuga Hinata… no, for now on, I am Hinata. Just Hinata.  
P.S Sorry._

Tears were in Naruto's eyes by the end of the letter. And Roki was looking down. Since Roki had the Kyuubi's mind, they could contact to each other by their thoughts, so Roki knew everything Naruto knew.

Naruto gently handed the letter back to Tsunade _she was like me. All this time, she was a jinchuuriki too. _That thought just made those tears spill over his eyes. "Where is she now?" He tried to ask calmly, but you could hear the emotion in his voice.

Tsunade sighed, blinking back her own tears, before digging her hand back into the folder, and pulling out another piece of paper. "She has grown strong." Was all Tsunade said as she placed the paper in Naruto's hands.

_**Missing Nin.**_

_Name:__ Hinata_

_Age:__ 17_

_Class:__ S rank_

_Location:__ Unknown_

_Information:__ Hinata left Konoha at the age of fourteen, since then she has single-handedly slaughtered three of the Akatsuki members earning her S rank. She is only accompanied by a large black wolf, known as Misaki and seems to be no threat to villages. She is seen helping strangers, but is dangerous to be around._

_Strengths:__ Hinata excels in Byakugan techniques and taijutsu. She had created her own style of taijutsu which is virtually unbeatable; you do not want to go into close combat with her. She also knows a large variety of water techniques and Misaki, the wolf is also known for her various techniques. Hinata also has seemed to give Misaki the Byakugan which no-one has figured out how. Most techniques are suited for defence, but does have a strong offence as well._

_If captured, she is worth $296,000 for her Byakugan and body._

Naruto glanced at Roki, wondering if Misaki had the Gobi's mind like Roki had the Kyuubi's. But Naruto had learnt it from one of the elders in the Temple of Misadain **(Random word I made up.. it's a place)**. His eyes suddenly widened in realisation.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Naruto and Jiraiya were standing inside a large temple, and in front of them was an elder, Elder Jinu. _

"_Hmm…" The elder smiled, "I've had someone come to me not that long ago searching for the same thing. She was quite young too. I'd say she'd be the same age as you by now. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, I am willing to help you…"_

_END FLASHBACK…_

"I'm sorry, Naruto. If it helps, she really looked up to you." Tsunade sighed.

Naruto nodded slowly, "I know." All he wanted to do was find her. But he knew he couldn't bring her back. "I'm going for a walk." He was about to walk away when Tsunade stopped him.

"Wait, Naruto. There was one more thing she left for you." Tsunade reaching into the folder again and pulled out a sealed envelope. "We haven't opened it, since it wasn't addressed to us." She handed him the envelope with _'Please give this to Naruto' _written on the front.

Naruto took the envelope and disappeared out the door. Leaving everyone slightly disappointed, they all wanted to see what was in that envelope. But they knew it was probably private, so they let him go.

Naruto was standing on the top of the Hokage mountains. He was alone, well, apart from Roki who was always by his side. Sitting onto the ground, he gave Roki a quick pat on the head before staring back at the envelope.

**I know she meant a lot to you, Kit. Remember she said she loved you always, which means now too. **Roki nudged Naruto on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Naruto nodded opening the envelope and pulled a piece of paper out, but something fell onto his lap. He gently picked it up to look at it. On a black cord hung a silver wolf. He smiled at the wolf briefly and hung the necklace around his neck before opening up the letter.

_Naruto-kun,_

_Well, I'm going to start this letter like the last one. I'm sorry. Please know that I'm really sorry for leaving. Naruto, I told you I love you before you left because I knew I wouldn't see you ever again. Sorry for that too. But I'm going to explain myself. I don't expect you to like me back. You can detest me like the other who know about the Gobi. But I would like to thank you. Thank you for being there when I needed a friend, thank you for cheering for me when I felt useless. I admire you for that. It is the reason I fell in love with you. I love the way you never give up, your bright personality, the way you smile and say your fine even when I know you're not. You've had a tough life, but anyone who meets you would have no idea. You smile so no-one would worry about you. But I've always been able to tell people's feelings, deep down I can see what you really feel. But the thing that really made me fall for you was your smile. But it was the smile you had when you were truly happy. I'm sorry. And thank you.  
Take care of yourself. I'd tell you not to get into to trouble, but you _are _Naruto. And trouble is a part of you. So I think I'll just say – don't die. Become strong. Become Hokage._

_Love you always, Hinata._

Naruto read the letter three times before gently folding it back up and putting it in the envelope. Tears fluently falling down his face. "Why did she have to leave? It was her damn family's fault! Hinata-chan… please, I have to see you again… I need to tell you… that I love you too…"

Roki was whining unhappily then, **I don't like this Hyuuga clan. Hinata didn't deserve it. But we will find her again. Whatever it takes.**

Naruto nodded I agreement, sliding the letter into his pocket and stood up, looking out towards Konoha. "I'll find you, Hinata-chan. That's a promise."

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT… please review and tell me what you think of 'Demon Couple' and if I should continue it… I give the decision to you awesome people :P**

**But I wont have this story ready for a bit, because I'm planning to finish my naruhina story first. But I will get there… eventually. :) well, it's up to you guys… **

**I love your reviews guys THANKYOOUUU!**

**Xx TaZ :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15. **

**I have had an enjoyable day today. You would never have guessed what I was up to. It's kind of strange, I have a rather interesting life and I'm on here half the time. Hey, I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Anyway, today, me and my friend bought a mini wheelie bin! You know, a garbage bin sorta thing but it was just over half the size and bright green! Then we walked around town with it and it was really hard to push around! Then we kept falling over it and people were laughing! Well, not as much as we were laughing but still… ahh… good times… :) **

**Then we watched a scary movie and, as usual, we were yelling at the TV…. I'm not sure if any of you have noticed this, but in scary movies most of the time when the main character thinks there's something outside, like a murderer or something, they go and check it out! I mean, what idiots! So me and my friend sit there yelling at the characters that goes something along the lines of, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THERE'S A FRIGGEN MURDERER OUTSIDE AND YOU CHECK IT OUT! ARE YOU **_**HUMAN**_**?" and about half way through the movie my friends boyfriend opened the door and yelled, making us both scream really loudly and throw the pillows we were squeezing the life out of at him… :) a day in the life of Taz. Well, a day that didn't involve school. Man I love weekends…**

**ANYWAY…. That's enough about my day, ON TO THE STORY!**

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Jiraiya-Sama! Come on!" Hinata yelled to Jiraiya as the three ninja started on their way to Suna.

"Yes, Hinata-chan. I am coming. Let's go gaki (brat)!" Jiraiya called to Naruto who was stuffing a cup ramen in his duffel bag.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Naruto yelled running after Hinata and Jiraiya.

They moved quickly, so they would get there in about two days. But as nightfall came Naruto found that he still couldn't sleep. Jiraiya had already hid in his tent, _after _asking Hinata to join him with the perverted grin of his, earning himself a punch in the face from Naruto and a kunai aimed at his crotch from Hinata. After that he moved swiftly and hid in his tent for the remainder of the night.

"Are you okay, babe?" Hinata wondered sadly as she sat next to Naruto who was staring at the fire blankly.

"I'm worried about Gaara. Akatsuki are after him. What if they get him? He is like me. I don't want him to die…" Naruto sighed, eyes not lifting from the fire blazing in front of him.

"Gaara-san is strong. He won't be taken down so easily. And if he is taken, _nothing _will stop me and you from kicking Akatsuki ass and saving our friend." Hinata smiled, "Stop thinking so negatively, he probably won't even need our help. I just want to join the fight too. Who said Gaara-san gets to have all the fun?"

"Thanks Hina-chan. But I guess I'll feel a whole of a lot better when we get to Suna." Naruto smiled back at her.

"Well, then I guess you should stop sitting here having those negative thoughts and go to sleep so we can leave early and get to Suna quicker." Hinata smirked, giving Naruto a tender kiss on the cheek before heading into her tent.

Naruto smirked when he heard the zip on Hinata's tent close, _"Man, I love that girl."_

"_Love you too babe," _

Naruto chuckled aloud at that, he didn't even know she was listening. He quickly put out the fire and headed into his tent he shared with Jiraiya before falling asleep with a small contented smile embedded on his face.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

All you could see was sand. Not that it was surprising, they _were _in a desert. And it was _hot_.

"How much further?" Naruto complained, blocking the sand from entering his eyes.

"About an hour and we'll be in Suna." Jiraiya said.

"That's it! This wind is annoying me! Summoning jutsu!" Naruto bit hid thumb, drawing blood and hit the ground hard.

"What's up, master?" Keko appeared, with that large foxy grin on his face.

"I want you to stop this sandstorm please." Naruto asked the fox.

"Sure thing!" Keko smiled, wagging its tail extremely fast for about a minute and then the sandstorm slowed to a gentle hot breeze.

"Thank you Keko, you may leave now." Hinata smiled at him gently.

"Happy to help!" Keko winked at Hinata before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That's better!" Naruto sighed, and the trio went back to running through the sand dunes.

_An Hour later…_

"Look! Look! SUNA GATES!" Naruto yelled and broke out in a sprint, totally forgetting that he was holding Hinata's hand, sending her flying towards Suna.

"Ah! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled again, sprinting even faster than he was before to catch his girl before she landed on the hot sand.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he caught her as gently as possible, holding her close to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but next time, please don't throw me." Hinata giggled with a smirk.

"Sorry." Naruto smiled back, gently placing her on the ground and looked forward only to see two Suna shinobi standing in front of them guarding the gates.

"Uh… Hi." Naruto said rather awkwardly.

Hinata laughed openly at the awkwardness, breaking the tension in the group, "We're the ninja from Konoha that you asked for. Well, there is one more but he's coming slowly. We may not look like much, but we'll protect your Kazekage. We are stronger than you think."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, "We are more than capable to protect Gaara, plus, I have beaten him before." He bragged.

That gave the two shinobi shocked expressions and disbelieving faces until another voice entered the group, "You just got lucky. Hello, Naruto-san." Gaara smirked at his friend.

Naruto smiled back, "We need to have a spar soon. I wanna see how strong you've gotten."

"Very well, after all this Akatsuki business is finished with, we shall spar. Now, who is this young lady you have brought with you?" Gaara gestured to Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. You might remember her from that last Chunin exams from the fight with Neji." Naruto explained.

"Yes, I remember you. You looked different back then. Long hair suits you better." Gaara said in the unemotional tone of his.

"Thank you."

"Where the _hell _is Ero-Sennin?" Naruto growled.

"Hey! Don't blame me." Jiraiya just reached the group, "I wasn't the one chasing a flying hot babe!"

"Hot babe! Stop talking about _my _girlfriend like that!" Naruto growled.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at that last statement, "Girlfriend?"

"Yepp. See, people like us don't have to be alone forever!" Naruto smiled throwing his arms around Hinata in a hug resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You know you're gonna have to stop bragging sometime." Hinata chuckled from in his arms.

"Nope! I've got a thousand things to brag about so why shouldn't I?" Naruto smiled.

"Some things never change." Gaara chuckled slightly.

"So, Kazekage-Sama-" Hinata was cut off by Gaara.

"'Gaara' will be fine."

"So, Gaara-san, what are our orders?" Hinata asked again.

"You three will be my personal guards for tonight which my sources have told me Akatsuki will attack, so you have the next few hour off to do what you like." Gaara explained with a smile, "But I thought there were going to be more ninja coming."

"There are, team 8 will be here soon. But I wish they wouldn't." Naruto growled through the last part.

"Gaara-san, can you make sure Team 8 isn't working so close to us, because Naruto-kun might kill Kiba." Hinata cautioned.

"Okay, team 8 will guard the town. Why don't you like this Kiba?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Because he's a-"

"TEAM 8 HAVE ARRIVED!"

"Crap." Naruto sighed.

"Greetings Kazekage-Sama." Shino said to Gaara as Kiba and Akamaru ran to greet Hinata.

"Where's Kiba?" Kurenai asked, standing next to Shino.

"Making trouble for Hinata and Naruto." Shino sighed.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! How have you been? Torture being stuck with the Baka and the perv, right?" Kiba ran right up to Hinata.

"Take one more step closer to Hina-Chan and I'm going to have to kill you." Naruto growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Kiba smirked, stepping closer and hugging Hinata, still glaring at Naruto.

Before Naruto could even move Kiba was blown up in a geyser of water, sending him flying into the air.

"Stupid bastard thinks he can hug me to prove a point." Hinata growled, sitting on the sandy floor.

"Ah, I see." Gaara said, realising what was going on, "This Kiba likes Hinata-san. Am I correct?"

"Yes. He seems to have no idea that Hinata doesn't like him back." Kurenai sighed, "So, now that we are here, what are our orders?"

"Well, I have decided that your team, team 8, will be guarding the town while Naruto's team will be my personal guards," Gaara explained.

"How come they get the cool job?" Kiba yelled, obviously having made his way back to the group after his flight.

"Stop whining and do your job!" Naruto yelled back.

"Dismissed," Gaara said, interrupting whatever Kiba was about to say.

"Hey, Gaara. Are there any ramen stores around here?" Naruto asked.

"There is one towards the center of Suna in the shopping district." Gaara informed.

"Thanks Gaara! Hey, do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to get to my office, but I'll send Temari and Kankouro over to give you company if you'd like that." Gaara smirked.

"Sure! Haven't seen those guys in AGES! Come on Hina-chan! We'll meet them there!" Naruto yelled running towards the center of the village dragging Hinata along with him.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Temari! Kankouro! Hey, nice to see you two again!" Naruto shouted as he saw the siblings walk into the ramen shop.

"Hey, Naruto, and… Wow, Naruto when did you get yourself such a hot girlfriend?" Kankouro smirked, seeing Naruto's arm around Hinata.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Naruto smiled, making Hinata blush even more.

"Well, she looks kinda familiar. Hey, aren't you that Hyuuga from the Chunin exams?" Temari questioned, taking a seat in the booth opposite Naruto and Hinata, Kankouro following after.

"Yes. That was me. Seems like so long ago, huh?" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, we were so little. I mean Genin!" Kankouro laughed.

"Me and Hinata-Chan are still both Genin, you know. We haven't taken any more of the exams because I was on a three year training mission and Hinata's father is a bitch." Naruto explained.

"_Was, _Naruto-kun. My father _was _a bitch." Hinata corrected.

"Right, that. But I still don't like him that much. He frign beat you!" Naruto yelled.

"It's okay, Ruto-kun. I am fine. I guess in some crazy masochistic way it made me stronger." Hinata explained with a smile.

"Sure. I still don't like him."

"So are you taking these Chunin Exams in Suna?" Temari wondered.

"When are they?" Hinata asked.

"In about a month."

"Well, I think we should contact Tsunade-san and see if we can stay here instead of leaving and coming back in a month." Hinata reasoned.

"I like that idea." Naruto agreed.

"Who's the third person in your team for the Chunin Exams?" Temari asked.

"We don't have one; we will officially be the first team ever in a Chunin Exams to be of only two people." Naruto smiled.

"Good luck with that. It might be a disadvantage for you though." Kankouro warned.

"Don't worry we're stronger than we look."

"I'm not worried about you, Naruto, but your little girlfriend…" Kankouro cautioned.

Hinata snorted delicately, they thought she was weak. Naruto looked at her once and smirked before turning back to Temari and Kankouro, "I can't beat her without using fox chakra. If I don't, it always ends in a stalemate." Naruto smiled.

"Really!" Temari and Kankouro said at the same time.

"As Ruto-kun said before, 'We are stronger than we look,'" Hinata smiled.

"I guess you need to be." Kankouro sighed, getting confused looks from Naruto and Hinata, "Well, look at you! I mean, there had to have been a thousand guys after you! Why did you have to choose the baka?" He clarified.

"Because I _like _the baka. All the other perverts that come after me only like me because of my looks and my figure. And they deserve a beating for it. So I give it to them. I used to be shy, timid and unconfident thanks to my father who used to treat me like shit. But one day… I decided I had had enough." Everyone heard her faulter when she spoke about that day; there was obviously something she didn't want to say about back then, "So I trained more so I could get stronger."

"What happened that day?" Temari asked, curious.

Hinata just closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head as if trying to shake away the memories. Naruto didn't even know what she was talking about because she had blocked her thoughts.

"Hina-chan, it will feel better if you talk to us about it." Naruto sighed.

"I… Um…," Hinata started, eyes averted from anyone else, "I was fifteen when I _met _my first suitor. He… was by far ten years older than me… and… he was a pervert… I've never told you why I hated pervs that much. You guys probably just guessed because I was a girl and all girls hate perverts. But I… _He_…" Hinata let out a big breath, trying to clear her head so she could let her words out in the right order, "I was fifteen. My father had just called me into his office. When I entered I met him. Zanbiko was his name. Father said I was to marry him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to disobey father but I didn't want to marry someone I didn't love. He looked at me with a perverted grin on his face and said I'd make a lovely wife. Even though I was ten years younger than him. That shouldn't even be legal! Then, he-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto abrupt yelling.

"He didn't do anything to you! Did he? Is he alive? I better make sure he's not! If he tried to put _one _fin-" Hinata then decided to cut Naruto off before he ran off trying to find out where Zanbiko lived.

"No! He… didn't do anything… but he… t-tried. I tried to protect myself. But he was strong. He had ten more years of training and experience than me so it wasn't too surprising. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. He… tried to kiss me and t-take off my s-shirt, but that was when Neji and Ten-ten came. They s-stopped him." Hinata was crying now, reliving that moment in her life was not a pleasant experience.

Gentle, strong arms wrapped around her. Radiating comfort and warmth, "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." Naruto's voice murmured, gently soothing the shivering beauty in his arms, "I'm here now. And _nothing _is going to happen to you while I breathe. I promise."

"T-thank you…" Hinata cried into his chest, wrapping her slender arms around him and hugging him gently.

"Zanbiko, huh? That freak is _so _dead!" Temari growled loudly, clenching her fists.

"You're too late." Came Hinata's reply, muffled by Naruto's chest. "He already dead. Well, I would think so. Six months after I started training extra hard, I went after the bastard. Let's just say he wouldn't be thinking about having kids in this lifetime if he's still alive. I couldn't let him do anything to anyone else. The bitch deserved it." Hinata clarified.

All of the men who heard that cringed at the thought of their 'privates' chopped off by an angry Hinata. "Ouch. But I would've done that too. Trust me. You have no idea how much I would love to kick his ass. Even _if _he is already dead." Naruto said ferociously.

"Ruto, Kyuubi chakra." Hinata warned absently, feeling the demonic charka start to pour out of him.

"Oh… right." Naruto quickly gained control, slightly shocked at how Hinata could warn him so calmly as if that was an everyday thing.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**That's it for chapter 15… that's it for today… The whole 'Zanbiko' thing was just another explanation on how Hinata had changed from the shy girl that she once was. I'm trying to make it easier for you guys to understand how she changed. Well, the reason I wrote her personality like this is because I find it easy to write. **

**You see, my personality is very loud, happy and random, so I haven't had much experience with shy people, so I find shyness hard to write since I have no familiarity with it. So I hope you like how I'm going with this fic and I'll get the next one to you soon.**

**Xx TaZ :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16… :) my age… anyways… hope you like it… enough said. I'm not going to bore you with my annoying useless chatter today… because I think you guys deserve a break… no, I'm joking I just really have nothing to say… well, I could come up with something…**

**Oh, and today, at school, I have come up with a new name for myself!**

**Ready….**

**My name is **_**Gertrude Featherduster**_**…**

**But people always call me **_**Gerty**_

… **man, it's a wonder I have myself a boyfriend…**

**Or even **_**friends**_**….**

**Haha :)**

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Soon enough, night came and Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya were standing in the Kazekage's office, alert and waiting for any news about the Akatsuki.

"You three will stay in here with me. Wait until we get new from Akatsuki, they we shall go out and stop them. You are some of the best ninja from your village, even though two of you are still genin, so we will split up in twos to defeat the Akatsuki. Akatsuki usually travel in twos, so it will be me and Hinata-san, and Jiraiya and Naruto. Even though we are teamed up in twos, stay close to the other group, it will be easier with our numbers. Understood?" Gaara ordered.

"Hai! And we also need to be aware of Naruto-gaki's position as well. He also holds a demon so we can't let Akatsuki take him." Jiraiya smiled, confident.

"Take care of Hina-chan." Naruto said to Gaara who merely nodded.

"Ruto-kun. If it looks like they're going to knock you out to take you, use Hirashin. Okay. I'll heal you then you can get back into the fight after you've rejuvenated." Hinata explained.

He nodded.

"You can already use the Hirashin? With the kunai?" Jiraiya looked at his student proudly.

"Yeah, but I also have the symbol tattooed on Hinata's right arm, opposite to the one with the kanji for _vixen _which is on her left." Naruto explained.

"Why did you tattoo the kanji for _vixen _on your arm?" Jiraiya wondered.

"Hm… Well it is more of a goal for me… or a reminder of what I want to be like. Vixens are strong, determined and skilled. That is what I aim to be as a ninja." Hinata lied, making up the whole thing on the spot.

Naruto gave his girlfriend a quick look of awe at being able to improvise so well, "No need to worry about that. You're already all of those things." He grinned one of his famous foxy smiles and put one arm around his girl.

"Thank you Naru-" Hinata was cut off by the bang of the Kazekage's office door slamming open and a sand ninja charging into the room.

"They're here!" was all he said for the three ninja and the Kazekage to check they had all their gear and head out to where the Akatsuki were.

"Gaara and Jiraiya-san, if any of you are in need of healing, come straight away. Okay? I can heal you." Hinata insisted.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Two figures in Black robes with red clouds on them were standing out in front of the north gate of Suna. One had long blond hair which was put up in a ponytail with a side fringe handing down the side of his face. Deidara. The other man was an abnormal shade of blue and had shark or fish-like features on his body. Naruto knew who he was, Itachi's teammate, Kisame Hotagashi, one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the mist.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Gaara and Hinata stood in a line facing the duo, sizing up Deidara and trying to remember all they could about Kisame.

"Hey, look! Aren't we lucky? We got two of the bijuu instead of one!" Deidara smirked.

"Right, leader will be happy about this. Deidara, let's not take any more time than necessary," Kisame agreed.

"Okay," Hinata said finally, not too loud so Deidara and Kisame couldn't hear her, "I'm taking Kisame. He's a water user. And I wanna see how good he is at it. I don't know anything about this Deidara guy, but he has strange chakra induced clay in his pouch. Oh, and he has an extra mouth on each hand." Hinata added, byakugan activated.

"I call dibs on clay-man!" Naruto smirked.

"Well then, I'm with Naruto. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Jiraiya sighed.

"Okay, so I' shall team up with Hinata-san." Gaara nodded, and turned to his opponent.

"Good luck." Hinata smiled.

Naruto leaned down to give Hinata a peck on the lips, "a kiss for luck." He smiled and charged forward with Jiraiya by his side.

"Let's do this Gaara-san." Hinata smiled at him enthusiastically.

He nodded, "Yes, let's go." He agreed, starting forward towards Kisame with Hinata next to him.

Kisame was waiting when Hinata and Gaara reached him, "I never knew Kyuubi-brat had a little vixen. Well, this would be good to know in future." He smirked.

Hinata snorted, "Go to hell. You say that like you think you can actually _beat _me. I'm sorry to burst your bubble but that isn't going to happen."

"We shall see." He pulled out his sword as Hinata charged.

Kisame started by making a hand sign, "Mizu bushin no jutsu!" He called, and two water clones appeared out of the ground. Hinata continued to charge though, much to Kisame's confusion. She dodged the first clones sword and kicked him in the stomach, sighing in relief when she saw sand come up and block the second clones punch from behind her. Giving an appreciative glance over to Gaara, she jyuukened the that second clone in the heart, making him melt into the ground, but was suddenly covered in dripping wet sand. Gaara had now run up to her, and they were back to back, facing the six new clones that Kisame had created.

"They keep soaking my sand." Gaara explained to Hinata, "I can't use the sand once they turn it to mud."

Hinata thought about this, grabbing onto a sword to stop it from hitting her on the shoulder, but suddenly feeling drained.

Kisame smirked, "You see, girly, my Samehada is a rather special sword, you should be low on chakra, as I can drain all of it with a single hit."

"_Okay," _Hinata thought to herself, _"Don't get hit."_ She then came up with an idea and turned to Gaara, "That's it! Gaara, we've gotta split up. Close combat isn't going to work for this, so we need to stay back and use long ranged techniques." Unluckily for her, Hinata didn't have a large range of long-range techniques, but she will have to suffice.

Suddenly Hinata felt a blistering pain in her leg, and she landed on the hot sandy floor on her back uncomfortably. Looking down at her stinging limb, she noticed her left leg was tattered by his sword, Hinata's eyes widened, looking over and realising under all of that wrapping on his Samehada, was full of spikes, much like that of an echidnas. And looking away from her leg which was bleeding terribly, she started making quick hand signs, "Water style: Boiling Geyser!" Quickly destroying the clone that was standing in front of her. Hinata tried to get to her feet, but instead just fell back on her stomach as her leg was not going to work. Rolling back over and getting into a sitting position, she was grateful to see Gaara taking on the single Kisame that was left, as she was obviously in no position to fight.

Gaara wasn't fairing too well though. He was glad that Kisame had stopped creating water clones, but Gaara was running out of ideas. He knew Hinata was in no position to stand, so he pushed on. Sand immediately came up around him in a dome as the Samehada attempted to hit him, but once the sword hit the sand, the sand fell to the ground helplessly. It was useless, the Samehada was draining Gaara's chakra out of the sand until it just fell to the ground because Gaara was no longer controlling it. Jumping back a few steps, Gaara decided to try out this battle at a different angle, "Wind style: Air bullet!" he called, effectively knocking Kisame off of his feet. Gaara charged forward, towards Kisame when he was shocked to see Hinata standing in front of him. He was surprised she could stand, and by the look on Kisame's face, he was too.

Hinata swung around, only on one leg, and used jyuken to disable Kisame's right leg, then turned until she was directly over his heart. Using one high chakra powered palm, she hit him dead center in the heart. Smiling to herself, she righted herself putting none of her weight on her left, still bleeding leg. But her eyes widened tremendously as she felt a soaring pain in her right arm, and the small cry of, "HINATA WATCH OUT!" from Gaara as she flung back onto the floor, now with her right arm in just as bad shape as her leg. Wincing under impact from the ground, she saw the Kisame she had just hit melt into the ground, _"So it was a fake!" _She growled at herself for not noticing as she saw Gaara fly further away from a blast of water coming from Kisame.

In the other battle Naruto was mad. He heard the cry from Gaara, and looked over to see a bloody Hinata on the floor. He had to work quickly.

Deidara smirked at him, panting heavily, "What, un? Worried about your little girlfriend? Oh, don't worry, you'll see her soon. Once you're both dead." He taunted, "You know, I've never seen a jinchuuriki with friends before, let alone a girlfriend, un. She's probably delusional."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Naruto growled, charging back towards Deidara and giving him a solid punch to the stomach.

"Well, it's not like that matters," Deidara went on as if Naruto hadn't said anything, "She's just going to die anyway, and you know what, un? It's going to be all your fault." Deidara smirked.

"Shut UP!" Naruto yelled, calling on Kyuubi chakra and charging him once again, "RASENGAN!" He yelled shoving the swirling ball of chakra at Deidara's stomach, which moved at the last second, making the jutsu hit him in the arm.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called out to Naruto, "Calm down! Don't let your anger take over!" He yelled, running over to Deidara and punching him in the back of the head as Deidara flew towards him.

Deidara smirked again, this was his plan, to make the jinchuuriki so mad his anger was influencing his actions. He got into a standing position, with much effort. "She's going to die, Kyuubi-brat, and there isn't anything you can do to stop it. You think you're strong? You aren't strong enough to save her, then what are you going to do? You're weak. And she'll die. She's is going to die and it's going to be. All. Your. Fault. You aren't strong enough to save her, she'll probably just move on because you are pathetic. She'll probably go on and love someone more… _human_."

Those words were what made Naruto snap, two tails sprouted from the red chakra that was surrounding him and he charged Deidara again, not caring about the detonating clay that was flying his way, it didn't hit him anyway, the chakra was protecting him from the blasts. Deidara was shocked when he felt a large fist pound him in the side of the head and an angry red-eyed Naruto stalk up to him with a large ball of red chakra appearing in his hand, "DIE! RASENGAN!" He yelled pushing that red ball of chakra into Deidara's chest, killing him instantly and sending Naruto flying away in the burst.

Gaara was panting heavily, he was bleeding all on his left side and a couple of his left ribs were broken. He knew he was done for, with Kisame standing close to him, sword raised above his head, ready to knock him out and destroy his right side until he was ineffective, but still alive. He gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut as the sword came walloping down towards his right side… but he felt no pain.

Hearing a grunt of someone in pain, his eyes shot open, only to widen as he saw the sword hit Hinata's arm, which she held out to catch the blow, only to leave he to fly straight into the ground rolling across the sand ten metres away from him.

Kisame growled at Hinata, who kept on getting in his way, but before he could react, a feral roar of anger was heard from not too far away and a burst of red chakra appeared into the battlefield standing protectively in front of Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened, this was the first time she had seen Naruto in the fourth tailed state, and it was lethal.

"_Kyuubi! Do something!" _Hinata thought, watching the four-tailed Naruto rampage around. _"Aren't you controlling him or something? Why are you doing this? Stop it!"_

"**I can't! I'm not controlling him. It's his anger that's controlling him." **Kyuubi explained.

"_What do I do?"_ Hinata panicked.

"**I can't help you, Vix. He needs to calm down." **Kyuubi said, leaving Hinata to think.

Hinata watched Naruto attack Kisame over and over, she winced after every blow, unable to watch. Kisame was dead, lying on the ground, and Naruto was still standing in front of Hinata growling at anyone who tried to get close.

Jiraiya was worried, "Naruto, calm down, we just need to heal her wounds." Jiraiya slowly walked closer to Hinata. But Naruto wasn't having any of that, he jumped around Hinata and charged at Jiraiya, growling protectively and preparing to attack, "NARUTO STOP!" Hinata yelled as he was about to attack Jiraiya.

Naruto immediately stopped, frozen and turned his head around to Hinata as if waiting for further instructions.

"Er… Come back here." She said to Naruto, but Naruto was hesitating, he wanted to follow his girl's orders, but thought Jiraiya was a threat to her. So he remained still, growling at Jiraiya once again.

"Don't worry." Hinata said soothingly, "He's a friend. He won't hurt me. It's okay." Naruto once again looked over to Hinata, and after a growl of warning at Jiraiya, he walked back to her and sat down in front of her like a dog.

Everyone was gaping at how Naruto was reacting, eyes wide, mouths opened, but Hinata just smiled at him, "Can you calm down for me? And put the Kyuubi chakra away please?" Hinata asked kindly looking at Naruto in the eye.

"**Wow, Vix. It's working, I never would've guessed that even when the Kit was unconscious, his subconscious mind was loyal enough to you to know your voice and do what you say." **Kyuubi's voice echoed through her mind as the demonic chakra subsided, leaving an exhausted Naruto lying in front of her.

"Let's get you two to the hospital," Jiraiya was the first to snap out of his gaping, shocked state, and walked up to the couple, wrapping up Hinata's arm and leg wounds and picked up Naruto.

"Let's go." Gaara put an arm around Hinata, both helping each other limp all the way to the hospital with Jiraiya walking next to them carrying Naruto over his shoulder.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN… **


	17. Chapter 17

_CHAPTER 17_

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Naruto opened his eyes to a bright white room, he blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the sudden light. Oh, he knew where he was. _"Why do they have to paint hospitals so damn white? Are they trying to blind us?" _Naruto sat up in his bed, noticing Jiraiya sitting on a chair next to him as he let his memories flood back to him.

His eyes opened wide in fear as his memories resurfaced, "I lost control again, didn't I?" He turned to Jiraiya, who had finally noticed he was awake. After a nod in answer, Naruto started to freak out, "What about Hina-chan? Is she okay? I didn't do anything to her did it? Oh, no! Is she okay!" he was panicking.

"NARUTO! CALM DOWN!" Jiraiya yelled, as Naruto wasn't listening to him. Naruto suddenly went silent, and turned to his sensei. "She's fine." Jiraiya explained, "We were all very lucky she was there. You did lose control, you went four tails. But I think your subconscious knew her voice, you followed her orders when you were under Kyuubi influence."

Naruto took all this information in, "How? I mean, I don't get it?"

Jiraiya just smirked, "Me neither, kid. But I'm just grateful anyway."

Naruto nodded to himself, "So as long as she's around me, I won't hurt anyone if I lose control?"

"Let's just hope it won't come to that."

"Can I see her?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya thought about it, "Yeah, it'll be fine. Just don't strain yourself; she's in the room next door, on the left."

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

"Hina-chan? Are you awake?" Naruto asked gently, sitting on the chair next to Hinata's bed. Her arms were both covered in gauze wraps from her shoulder to her wrist and although Naruto couldn't see it, he guessed her leg was like that too.

Hinata shifted a bit under the hospital covers, "Ruto-kun?" She blinked a couple times, then looked over to him with a small smile.

He smiled back at her, "How are you feeling?"

She sat up, leaning her head against the headboard before answering, "Good, but crutches are annoying." She said, looking pointedly over to the crutches that were lying against her bed. "What about you?"

"Just awesome." He said with a smile.

"Mmmnn…" Hinata stretched, "Come on, I'm sick of staying in the bed, let's go see how Gaara-san's doing." Hinata reached over to her crutches when Naruto grabbed onto her hands, pulling her onto his back piggy-back-style. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he grabbed her upper thighs, "Well, you said those crutches were annoying, so we won't use them." Naruto announced with a wink.

Hinata just smiled up at him and pressed her lips against his neck, making him shiver slightly, "Thank you." She smiled.

They walked down the hall to room 128A which was where Gaara was situated and opened the door. "Hey, Gaara, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked after seeing Gaara sitting up on his bed and eating a slice of toast.

"Very well, thanks to you two," Gaara smiled.

"No problem," Naruto smiled back gently placing himself on the single chair in the room with Hinata on his lap.

"So how are you feeling? No major injuries?" Gaara asked politely, looking over to Hinata's bandages.

Hinata smiled at him kindly, "Oh, they're nothing to worry about. None of those cuts were deep wounds, only shallow, so they should heal in no time."

"That's good." Gaara sighed.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said suddenly, remembering something, "Gaara, man! Can we ask you a favour?" After a nod from the Kazekage he continued, "Well, we're planning on going to this chunin exam, and since it's less than a month away, we were wondering if you could contact Tsunade-baa-chan and ask her if we can stay here instead of go back to Konoha only to return in a couple weeks."

"Yes, I shall do that. People from the other villages are already arriving, so it would be fine." Gaara smiled.

"Well, as soon as we get out of here, we should start training." Hinata smiled

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_A month later…_

Hinata and Naruto stepped through the exam doors, Hinata trembled slightly in nervousness until Naruto put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Hinata sighed, "Ruto-kun… They're staring."

Naruto smirked, "Who wouldn't stare at my pure sexiness?" making Hinata chuckle.

Hinata smiled, he was making the nervous thing a whole lot easier, "Yeah, okay. That's fine by me as long as I don't have to go after some fangirls." She chuckled.

"You! Seriously, I have to threaten every second person that looks at you! And half of them aren't even guys!" He pointed out.

"Ah, that was one scary lesbian!" Hinata agreed, shivering from that memory.

Naruto just nodded in agreement as the two took a seat on the far edge of the room, waiting for instructions as the room got fuller and fuller.

"Boss! Naruto-nii!" A voice yelled, and Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Konohamaru and the rest of his team running towards them.

"Konohamaru! Udon! Moegi! Hey guys, you're taking the exam too?" Naruto smiled at the three, but that smile dropped when he saw who was standing behind them, "Ebisu…" Naruto growled.

Hinata quickly grabbed onto his arm, pulling him backwards, "Naruto! It's against the rules to start a fight before the exam!" Hinata yelled.

"No," Naruto disagreed, "It's against the rules to start a fight with another person taking the exam, I can take on this guy if I want to!"

"Sit down please?" Hinata said quietly, making him turn to look at her.

He sat down, mumbling to himself, "That's not fair, you can't do that." Making her smile innocently.

"OKAY!" A loud voice echoed throughout the area, gaining everyone's attention, "IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS! You will be taken into a room alone, and this will test you on how much it would take for you to break. We will be trying to get you all to break. If even _one _of your teammates fail the test, you all will be failed and kicked out of the exam! Good luck… You'll need it." The man was rather intimidating. He was bold, with a lip and ear piercing. He had a claw shaped scar coming from the bottom of his left eye to his chin and a black patch over his right eye.

Hinata and Naruto waited patiently for their turn, when Hinata's name was called she turned to her boyfriend, "Wish me luck." She smiled.

"You don't need it, but good luck." He kissed her on the cheek before she waltzed into the interrogation room.

Looking around the room, it was dark, and there were sets of gruesome looking tools and swords decorating the walls, with a single light showing a desk and chair in the middle of the room. Without thinking twice, Hinata took the seat and waited patiently, unphased by all the equipment.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The man that explained the exam appeared in front of the desk.

"Hello, proctor-san." Hinata said politely.

"You are of the Hyuuga clan." He stated, gaining a nod from the girl, "I have been told much about you. What makes_ you_ think you can be a chunin?" He asked rudely.

Hinata thought about it for a moment, "Well, I really think anyone can become a chunin, with enough training and dedication."

"But why would you deserve it? You were once the Hyuuga heiress, but you were declared too WEAK! You do not deserve Hyuuga heiress, why would you deserve this? You are unwanted by your clan, yet you think you can become a chunin."

"Don't judge me." She gave him a hard look, "Who said that I was weak? A bunch of grumpy old men who sit down all day torturing others for fun?"

"Now, Kazekage-Sama has also explained a little about you to me." He smirked, continuing his accusatory tone, "You were out fighting the Akatsuki! You were injured before the fight could barely start! Then you were rendered useless for the rest of the battle! We don't want someone like you to be a chunin!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him for effect.

Her eyes were slightly wide in shock, but she refused to let the horror she was feeling show. Blinking, she said sternly, "You can say what you want. But you have no idea what I'm capable of. You'll just have to wait and see."

The proctor smirked, "You pass."

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Naruto was happy. He was finally getting a shot, after all that time waiting. He was ready. Walking into the interrogation room, he scanned his surroundings in awe. "This stuff looks wicked!" He called out in amazement, looking over all the weapons hanging around the wall.

"You won't think it's so wicked when it's sticking out of you." Naruto turned around to see the proctor guy sitting on the edge of the table, facing him, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smirked, walking up to the guy, "I see you know who I am, but who are you?"

"I feel no need to give you my name." he said sternly, getting off of the table, "Sit."

"Well then, if you're not going to give me your name I'm just going to have to call you 'Baldy'." Naruto complied, keeping his eyes locked on the man in front of him.

"It would be a bad choice to offend me boy!" He pulled out a kunai, holding it directly against Naruto's chest.

Naruto just smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Baldy was shocked, but hid it well as the real Naruto came out of the shadows and took a seat in the middle of the room with a smug grin on his face.

The man scowled for a moment, "Why do you want to be a chunin?" The proctor asked bluntly getting straight to the point.

"Well," Naruto said confidently, "It's one step close to being Hokage."

"So that's it?" The one eyed man growled, "You want to be a chunin for your own selfish reasons! You even _dare _to think that a selfish person like you can become Hokage?"

"I'm not selfish! The reason I want to be Hokage is to protect my precious people! And _when _I become Hokage, I will be one of the strongest in the village, able to protect those I love and the rest of the village, it's all precious to me!" Naruto yelled defiantly.

"But you're just a demon! Do you think you're capable of becoming Hokage?"

"Baldy, _anyone _can be a Kage if they put their mind to it. All they need is to train and be strong, care for your village and want to protect them with your life. You'll protect _anyone _in the village, even if they've treated you badly in the past. I've been treated like shit by most of the villagers – still am – but that isn't going to stop me from protecting them with my life. And I sure as hell think I'm capable of becoming Hokage! And I'm _not _a damn demon." Naruto glared defiantly, crossing his arms and staring deeply and determinedly into the man's eyes.

Baldy sighed, "You pass. Now you better hope your last teammate is able to pass it too."

Naruto looked up to the man confusedly, "There's only two of us…"

His eyes widened slightly, _This is the duo? Well, I better keep an eye on them, they are supposed to be very talented._

Naruto smiled a mischeivious grin and gave the man a wink as he also, disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Baldy speechless.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

_END OF CHAPTER 17_


	18. SORRRY

**SORRY GUYS! I've stopped this fic… I am like absolutely out of ideas… aaahhh, I'm sorry, I've just given up on it…. But I'll show you a couple things that I had written before I totally end this fic… so this will be one LONG last, finale chapter… :( sorry guys… but please enjoy this… xx TAZ**

**CHAPTER 18…**

That Naruto hadn't really been a shadow clone, Naruto smirked as he disappeared out the door when he dropped the smoke bomb. He could pull of a trick against a jounin, he thought to himself, pleased. As he walked down the corridor he noticed Hinata standing near the edge of the room, having a conversation with a black haired man that was flanked by a small blonde girl and a large bald guy. What Naruto noticed though, was how close the black haired bastard was standing next to _his _girl. That spiked Naruto's jealousy as he sped up towards the talking people.

"Hello, who might you three be?" Naruto asked as he reached the group and stood between Hinata and the black haired guy.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him before smiling slightly in shock at how he was mentally cursing Batsu, and was shocked at how many swear words he _knew_. Gently, she tugged on his jacket sleeve and pecked him on the cheek mentally laughing which got his attention, _"You do know that Batsu is actually gay, right?"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back over to the other team who were yet to introduce themselves.

"Hello, my friend, I am Batsu, and this is Tonzo and Imita. We are from Iwagakure, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled rather flirtatiously at Naruto as he introduced himself and his team.

"Uhh… yeah," Naruto was feeling really uncomfortable at that moment, and Hinata couldn't help but let out a small laugh before helping him out of the awkward situation, "This is Naruto, my boyfriend and fellow teammate." She said offhandedly as she grabbed his arm with a smile.

"We are that two-ninja squad. The first ever to be in a chunin exam." Naruto boasted, happy to be out of that situation.

"Well, you are at a disadvantage then, so you will need luck." The female – Imita – spoke in her oddly deep voice.

"So I take it you guys passed the first part of the exams?" Naruto guessed.

The Iwa ninja nodded with confident smiles, "Yeah, the number of people competing has already halved after that test, and we are ready for the next test." The blonde smirked as she flipped her hair behind her ear.

Everyone's attention was turned when something flew into the room, landing in the center of the ground. Naruto and Hinata smiled when they recognised Temari standing on her fan in the center of the room, "Alright! Everyone shut up and listen! This is the second part of the exam! I am Temari Sabato, the second proctor of the exam. Meet me outside the maze grounds at training ground 59, be late and you're disqualified, you have three minutes." She ordered, disappearing out of the room on her fan.

Naruto quickly threw one of his tri-pronged kunai to it'd hit the side of the fan, sticking into the fan as it flew into the air. "Well, let's get outta here." Naruto smiled at Hinata, pulling her onto his back piggy-back style and disappearing out of the room in a bright flash of yellow light.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Temari blinked when she saw the flash appear right underneath her, immediately closing her fan, looking down at the sound of a kunai hitting the sandy floor.

A hand grabbed onto the kunai, putting it into his pocket and Temari was shocked to see that the hand belonged to Naruto, who was standing directly behind her with Hinata on his back.

"How did you get here so fast?" Temari was shocked.

Naruto smirked, "I think that's what we call the 'Hirashin no jutsu'."

Temari smirked a the duo, "Well, I'm impressed. But now you're going to have to wait for the rest of the group."

"I'm okay with that." Naruto said with a smile, dropping Hinata off of his back and dropped to the floor, leaning against a rock for comfort. He looked up at Hinata for a moment, before pulling her down into his lap, letting her nuzzle her way into his chest.

"This might take a while." Hinata sighed, looking up to the cloudy sky above with a small yawn.

"Mm-hmm," Naruto said absently, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

"How the hell did you guys get here so fast? I didn't even see you guys move!" Naruto looked up a couple minutes later to the sound of Batsu's voice.

Naruto just smirked proudly, looking down at his girl twitch slightly in her sleep at his movement. She had fallen asleep while they were waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Well, I guess you don't need as much luck as I had thought." Imita said with a second thought.

"Well, you've got to learn to never underestimate your opponent." Everyone looked down to see Hinata, who still had her eyes closed, but had very much spoken.

"Glad to see someone decided to wake up." Naruto smiled as Hinata gently opened her eyes.

Hinata just smiled, before moving from out of Naruto's firm grip and into a standing position, "Hey, Tonzo-san? Are you mute?" She asked gently, making all of Tonzo's teammates look up at Hinata with wide eyes.

"How did you… ?" Batsu was a little shocked.

"She has a talent for picking up the small details." Naruto explained, "Very observant."

"Yes. He is very much mute. But that doesn't mean he isn't a strong or talented ninja." Imita said rather protectively of her teammate.

Hinata smiled, "I never said he wasn't." She answered simply.

They continued their small talk while the rest of the shinobi piled in, which was about fifteen teams who happened to make it in the time limit given while the rest were left, disqualified from the rest of the competition.

"Okay." Temari said rudely, and rather loudly, putting on a stoic unemotional expression that promised pain, "You better be ready for the second test, because it starts _immediately_." She said, gaining everyone's attention. "In this test, you will be placed in a maze. In this maze we have _one _rule. Or, it is more of a necessity. _Don't _die. You will each be given a map. On this map there will be seven locations marked out. In six of these locations there will be a key. The seventh location is marked out as a tower. You must use the key to get into the tower, and once you reach the tower, _IF _you reach the tower, you unlock one of the doors. That is your mission. To enter the tower. Oh, and you have a time limit. Two days. You will collect your maps from the booth before you are to be directed to your own doorway into the maze." Temari gave everyone in the area a fierce glare before turning around, quite pleased with her performance and heading away.

Naruto leant over to whisper into Hinata's ear, "Poor Shikamaru. He's stuck with the most _troublesome _girl of the lot." He chuckled lightly, before walking towards the booth, Hinata beside him.

"Temari-chan and Shikamaru-san are not a couple yet, Naruto-kun." Hinata reminded.

"True, but you can tell they will be." He said, taking the map that was given to him before following the sand ninja that directed the duo to a large black gate.

"Exam starts in five minutes. I suggest you prepare yourselves in this time." The man said stoically as he stood and watched the duo.

"Well, any plans Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, taking a look at the map in his hands.

Hinata thought for a minute, her eyes glancing across the page, taking in the directions of the keys, the tower and the pathways, "Well, everyone will be going straight for the keys, and it is most likely that there will be traps specially designed in this maze which are not seen on this map. We should head to this key's destination." She decided, pointing to the key that was closest to the couple, "but not collect the key straight away. These two gates," She said, pointing to the two gates which were closer to the same key Hinata had pointed out than the rest, "Will also be going for the key, so we can let them handle the traps, and ambush the ones who end up with the key in their position. Unless they both fail, then we shall collect the key ourselves." Hinata decided.

Naruto just smiled widely at her, "You are unbelievable, you know that?" making her blush bright red.

"Thanks," Hinata smiled, feeling the blush on her face, "I can't believe you can still make me blush."

Naruto smiled back, drifting his hand across one of her blushing cheeks tenderly, "I love your blush, it makes you look more beautiful than ever." Making her blush even more and Naruto chuckle.

"The exam will begin in ten seconds," The man interrupted, making both Naruto and Hinata look over to him as he walked over to the gate.

"Begin." He ordered, pressing a large button on the side of the gate which opened the door, Naruto and Hinata immediately run through, Hinata glancing at the map in her hands.

Hinata took the lead as they ran through the sand wall maze, keeping their guard up, waiting for traps or other ninja.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said, gaining his attention, "This place is covered in chakra, I mean, it's flowing through the walls, we need to keep our guards up, because I can't see through them."

"Got it." Naruto said simply, giving another look at his surroundings.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

Soon enough Naruto and Hinata were standing with their backs against the sand wall of the maze, listening in at the sound of another group of ninja walking past them, towards the key that Hinata and Naruto knew was situated behind the wall they were leaning against.

"Whoa!" Naruto whispered as he started to sink into the walls

**That's all I had for chapter 18 before I stopped writing altogether… but I also had a few things I was writing for the future like….**

"Mornin' beautiful," Naruto smiled as Hinata opened her eyes, still wrapped in Naruto's embrace.

She yawned cutely, "Good morning sexy." Smiling, Hinata snuggled back into his toned chest, enjoying the warmth.

And then the doorbell rang.

After a small growl of protest from Hinata, she sighed, "I'll get it." And got out of bed and stretched her sore muscles, slowly sauntering towards the front door.

"Umm, Hina-chan?" Naruto's voice echoed out of the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to put some clothes on before you open that door." He advised, "While it might be funny, I don't know if I could take it if some guy tried to jump you after seeing you naked."

Hinata blushed, and turned back around to catch the clothes that Naruto had thrown in her direction. She quickly put on Naruto's orange shirt and black boxers muttering, "Oh, this isn't suspicious at all." before opening the door.

"Hinata! I came to tell you that Ino is having a party tonight. At her house, so you're invited. And so is Naruto…. Uhm, why is that shirt inside-out?" Sakura was looking at her choice of clothes.

"At least I'm not naked." Hinata replied bluntly as a chuckling Naruto appeared next to her.

Before you could blink, Hinata moved in front of Naruto, gaining a questioning glance from both Naruto and Sakura.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, confusedly.

"_Well, it definitely _isn't _because you have a massive stain on those boxers." _She thought sarcastically, making Naruto look down and see the white stain on his otherwise green boxers.

"I'm just going to… go to the bathroom." Naruto said, disappearing so fast Sakura didn't see him move.

"_Good choice." _Hinata giggled at his antics.

"So are you guys going to come?" Sakura asked again feeling as though she missed something.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be there. I'm a little surprised Ino actually invited me though."

"Well, I guess she's given up on Naruto. Finally. I mean, she must have noticed he doesn't like her, or that he isn't giving you up." Sakura guessed.

"I sure hope so."

"Well, the party starts at 6. I'll see you there." Sakura then raised her voice, "See you at the party Naruto!"

Which came with a loud reply of, "Yeah, sure thing… Wait, WHAT PARTY?" from in the direction of the bedroom.

"Well, you just make sure he shows up, okay Hinata?"

."Sure thing." Hinata smiled as Sakura turned around and headed to the rest of the houses.

Hinata closed the door then leaned her back against it, sighing in relief, "Thank god that was over."

Then Naruto came up to her again, this time wearing a clean pair of blue boxers, "Now what's this about a party?" He asked, pulling Hinata away from the door so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

**** N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A ****

**AT THE PARTY… (I WOULD'VE WROTE MORE, LIKE THE REST OF THE DAY AND STUFF, BUT EVEN THIS IS NOT FINISHED… BUT, YEAH, ENJOY I GUESS…) IF YOU HAVEN'T REALISED WHATS GOING ON, INO HAS TAKEN OVER HINATA'S BODY WITH HER MIND JUTSU THINGY…**

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Naruto noticed her expression. It was different. She looked… sick. Sick and… angry? He slowly walked up to her and held her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's over between us, Naruto." Ino/Hinata said shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

Naruto was shocked, "W-what…? What are you talking about?"

"I'm just over us. I can't be with you anymore. I deserve someone better." Ino/Hinata stepped away.

"Did someone say something to you? What's going on?"

"You heard me. Do I have to say it again?" Ino/Hinata growled.

"B-but… last night?" Naruto was on the verge of tears.

They were starting to get an audience now. Most people were looking at the scene, a little worried by Naruto's tears.

Ino/Hinata sighed, "Last night meant no-noth… n-nothi," she couldn't finish her sentence. Hinata was fighting back – hard.

Naruto looked up. At her eyes. There was something wrong with her. Her expression was off. "Why?" He steadied his tears.

"I don't need a reason. I don't lo-l-lo… grr…," A shaky hand reached up and pressed onto a chakra point on her neck, which Hinata was controlling, making sure Ino wouldn't be able to talk.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto was getting worried, she just blocked off her own chakra point. He watched her struggle to talk when he realised that the chakra point blocked off was her voice. Let's just say he was confused.

He was even more confused when the shaky hand pulled a kunai out from under her dress and slammed it into her leg, blood gushing everywhere, _"You can feel my pain. And trust me, I can take a lot more than this. I will torture you if you don't get out of MY HEAD YOU BITCH!" _

Ino was shocked. She wasn't expecting Hinata to stab herself. And the pain was tremendous. She moved her own hand, trying to unblock the chakra point to her neck, but she didn't know what she was doing and Hinata noticed that, she could very well kill her by hitting the pathway to her lungs!

Hinata's shaky hand grabbed the one Ino was controlling, pulled it out of the way and pressed the chakra point herself. "Are you trying to kill me you bitch? You can't use jyuken and you were about to block the pathway to my lungs!" Hinata yelled, temporarily having control over her voice. Surprised that her thoughts came out loud.

"How am I supposed to know that? It's not like I'd care anyway! You're the one who stabbed yourself in the leg!" Ino shot back, taking control over Hinata's voice, leaving a lot of confused audience members as it sounded like Hinata was arguing with herself.

Naruto's eyes shot open wide. "Ino! Someone find Ino's body! She's using her mind thing on Hina-chan!" He ordered, grabbing Hinata and holding her gently but firmly so she couldn't move, throwing the kunai across the room so she wouldn't hurt herself and silently wondering where she could've hid that kunai up her dress.

"I stabbed myself because you were trying to break me up with my boyfriend!" A wave of relief washed over Naruto when he heard that news, it was Ino, not Hinata who was breaking up with him.

"You don't deserve him anyway! You don't deserve anything you useless spoilt bitch! I deserve Naruto!"

"You don't deserve shit! Now get out of my head before I kick you out."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine." Hinata growled, "Ruto, let go of me. I promise I won't kill myself. I don't want to die, especially not after last night." She whispered the last part into Naruto's ear and winked.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now but I can't because Ino's in there too and I don't know which of you is in control. I'd hate to be kissing her." Naruto smiled and was about to let go when suddenly Tenten appeared carrying Ino's body which was hanging lifelessly. "Okay, Ino. Get into your own body now of the torture will begin." Tenten ordered, playing with her weapons scroll, "It would be nice to see how some of my new weapons work on the human body."

Ino moved quickly then. And a second after she was inside her own body, she was flying through the wall behind her. "I told you I'd kick your ass bitch." Hinata growled, stalking towards Ino, a death glare present on her face. The wound in her leg was healing up nicely thanks to Kyuubi and she was after blood.

"Well, then how about I finish what you started." Ino growled picking the kunai Hinata had used to stab herself from off of the floor.

**YEAH, that's all I had for that… hmm… and this was going to be the end of my story… but I didn't end up getting there…**

Hinata smiled, she couldn't think of anything better. She was with Naruto, they were both jounin. They were together, strong and two of the most powerful ninja in Konoha. Life was perfect. She really couldn't think of anything better at that moment, sitting with Naruto, on top of the Hokage Mountain, having a picnic.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto's voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to a nervous looking Naruto.

"What is it Ruto?" She asked, her eyes widening when she saw him moving, getting up on one knee.

"Hinata Hyuuga will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

She blinked, throwing her arms around Naruto pressing her lips against his with tears of happiness and astonishment rolling down her cheeks. She just found one thing to make life better. _Now_, life was perfect.

**END…**

**SORRRY, but this fic is over… once and for all… well, I hope you guys enjoyed it while I wrote it, but it's all over… **


	19. END

**THIS IS THE LAST BIT OF MY NARUHINA STORY… IT WAS TOO LONG TO PUT IN LAST CHAPTER, SO I'VE CREATED ANOTHER ONE… THIS IS WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO FOR MY SEQUEL, BUT I GAVE UP PRETTY QUICKLY… ENJOY…**

**THE SEQUEL… (PART TWO)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

"_Your mission, Naruto and Hinata, is to head out to the border of Fire country out south. There has been movement around there and we think it is Orochimaru. I need you guys to check it out. I don't want Orochimaru to attack Konoha again, make sure you figure out what he's up to and if possible, bring Sasuke back with you. The two of you are my strongest ninja and I have no doubt that you will able to complete this mission. By any means, do _not _engage with Orochimaru unless absolutely necessary. I only want you in and out, gathering as much information as you can, but if you do go inside the base, don't stay in there long enough to get caught. As I said, you two are my best ninja, I want you _alive_." Tsunade explained seriously._

"_Hai!" Naruto and Hinata said at once, and prepared for the treacherous journey ahead._

That was about a month ago. A lot changed in that month. At this moment, Hinata is sitting in a prison cell, refusing to eat or drink anything that has been given to her, refusing to sleep and hoping no-one will see her secret stash of chakra and food pills she's been using to survive. Did I mention that Orochimaru was the one who held her captive? Or the fact that Naruto was trapped in a large battlefield, which looked a lot like the forest of death in Konoha, except it was inside a building, about the size of a small town and there was no way to escape. Well, Naruto was going to find an escape route, whatever it took.

Hinata was looking at the mush that once resembled a steel cuffed chair on the center of her cell. The two dead bodies lying around it were some of Orochimaru's servants, the ones stupid enough to try and get Hinata into the cuffed chair. This only resulted in some of the metal from the chair being stabbed into random places in their bodies. Then she just let them bleed to death. They thought since they had temporarily shut off her chakra that she was weak. Boy, they were wrong.

But Hinata was worried for Naruto, she hadn't seen him since she was locked up in this crappy prison cell. I might add that the cell had electricity running through the bars so she couldn't touch them. She learnt that the hard way. Anyway, the last time she had seen Naruto was about three days ago. And he was being thrown into a large warehouse looking thing, when Kabuto opened the door all you could see was foliage, trees and Hinata could sense a snake and many other creatures living in there. She had tried to talk to him through her thoughts, but he was too far away from her, so her thoughts couldn't reach him.

"I hope he's okay…" She mumbled to herself, and took her seat in the corner of the cell, waiting for the next batch of idiots to try and knock her out.

"I see you've destroyed a few of my henchmen. You are a lot stronger than you look. But that isn't going to stop me from learning the byakugan's secrets." Orochimaru appeared, standing outside of the cell. Hinata could only see about a metre and a half outside the cell before it receded to blackness, because there were only lights shining in the cell so you could see inside, but not out. Orochimaru had stood within that metre and a half, so he was visible to Hinata.

"Where is Ruto-kun?" Hinata growled.

Orochimaru just laughed, "He's gone. If he's lucky, he still might be alive. But I highly doubt that. I threw him in my training grounds, and only I know how to leave those grounds, so he will be stuck there for a while."

"You do know you're talking about Naruto, right?" Hinata reminded confidently.

"You seem confident. Oh, and you broke my chair. It seems I will have to acquire a new one." He said offhandedly.

Hinata then noticed something, "Hey, I've seemed to notice that Sasuke no longer roams around here. What ever happened to him?" She asked nonchalantly, trying to get as much information as possible while she was trapped.

"Sasuke-kun has tried to escape, so I placed him somewhere where he couldn't get out, so I could use him for my body when time runs out." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Hmm…" Hinata thought everything through, trying to think of more questions to ask, or answers to get out of Orochimaru while he was being… _slightly _generous. But suddenly Kabuto's ugly face came out into the light next to Orochimaru, and he didn't look too happy. That might have been because Hinata had kicked him in the nuts and stabbed him with the needle Kabuto had attempted to stab into Hinata's shoulder. The needle made him immediately fall unconscious so she could kick him around some more until a large group of servants walked up to distract Hinata while a couple others took Kabuto out of the cell to be treated.

"How are you feeling today, Kabuto-teme?" Hinata asked casually.

"Hn. Trust me, I'll get you back for that one, Hyuuga." Kabuto glared.

That's when Hinata noticed it. Hanging from Kabuto's wrist was a silver chain. On that chain was an expensive silver heart with amethyst gems embedded on it. As it twirled around Kabuto's wrist from him moving, Hinata could notice the writing engraved on the back. She couldn't read it from where she was sitting, but she knew what it said. Naruto had gotten her that necklace for her. It wasn't even for anything special, not her birthday, not nothing. He just felt the need to express that he loved her, and when he saw that necklace in the shop he decided that was the way to do it.

Hinata had the most deadliest look on her face at that moment. "KABUTO! GIVE ME THAT NECKLACE BACK!" She growled violently.

Kabuto smirked, she had noticed, "I'd rather not. I quite like this piece of jewellery, it looks quite expensive. And the note engraved on the back is so romantic." He held his wrist up high, showing off the heart, then turned it over to read it aloud.

"_Love you Hinata,  
Don't you ever forget that,  
Because I'll NEVER stop loving you  
-Naruto"_

Kabuto smirked, "Isn't that cute. I didn't know Naruto-kun was your little boyfriend. I think that's absolutely adorable."

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled, "That isn't yours. That belongs to me you freak! Give it back." Hinata was seriously thinking of begging at that moment. That was the only thing that she had of Naruto's with her. She had left her engagement ring with Naruto in his travel bag because there was a possibility they would be fighting Orochimaru, and she didn't want it ruined and it would be worse if their enemies knew they were together and use it to their advantage. But Kabuto had her necklace. And she wanted it back. It meant a lot to her.

"I don't think so…"

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

Naruto was lost and, although he hated to admit it, scared. But he wasn't scared for his own safety; it was Hinata he was worried about. He had been stuck in the overgrown forest for about 27 hours, and he was determined to find a way out. _I swear to god if that bastard Orochimaru or Kabuto even _tries _putting ONE hand on Hina-chan, I will kill him. I'll kill them all! Those bastards. _Naruto growled, making more shadow clones to search this place and try to find a way out.

He had to admit, this mission was not going too well. It was going perfectly at first, Hinata had effectively found Orochimaru's base with the Byakugan. They silently took out the guards, that assassination and stealth training from Anko-sensei really helped. But that's when it started to go bad. They searched every room, but couldn't find Sasuke. And then they ran into the snakes. They were everywhere, and one bit Hinata. After that she wasn't able to use her chakra for her byakugan, which meant they no longer knew where Orochimaru was. Then Hinata was taken from him, and he was thrown in this overgrown forest.

Naruto tried to use Hirashin to teleport to Hinata again. He had no idea why it wasn't working, and he was scared for Hinata. Maybe he couldn't teleport because there was something near her that was stopping him. _A chakra-proof prison cell! _He thought, it probably is stopping him from getting in. He smiled slightly at that thought. She must still be okay. He looked down to his sword, which was given to him from Hinata. He unsheathed the sword, looking at the golden dragon engraved around the dark orange handle. He traced his name which was engraved on the blade in gold. A stray tear left his eye, but he wiped it away with a look of determination. He sheathed his sword again, and ran through the forest as fast as he could.

He was going to get out and save Hinata. That was the only thing going through his mind as he continued to run through the forest.

_SLAMM!_

Naruto crashed into someone. He flew into the ground from the speed he was running at. Quickly jumping up, he ran over to the person who he had run into. He thought he was the only one in this place, but this guy might help him. Naruto ran over to the guy and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "Where the _hell _can I get out of here?" He growled.

The guys raven hair swished around as he shook his head from the fall, "How am I supposed to know? I was locked in here…. Wait… Naruto?" He looked up, onyx eyes connecting with blue.

Naruto's eyes widened for a second, but remembered Hinata could be dying or dead or in serious pain so he turned his face impassive, "Well, you better help me out of here then. And if you get in my way, I will _not _hesitate to kill you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened even more, "Wow, Naruto, all the times we have met before you always tried to bring me back and now you'll just kill me like that? I doubt you can by the way." He smirked.

Naruto clenched his fist around Sasuke's shirt tighter, "Are you helping or not?" Naruto growled.

"Hey! Why are you so violent! I'm going to help you! Stop damn threatening me!" Sasuke growled back.

"Either you help, leave me alone, or I kill you. That's your choices. I don't have time for you." Naruto ordered.

"What's got you in such a rush!"

Then he noticed Naruto looking down into the palm of his hand where a shiny object lay. A ring. A very expensive looking ring at that. He clenched his hand over it, not too tight as to break it, just firmly so he knew it was safe, "She could die if we don't get there quick enough! And I…. I can't live with that! S-She means too much to me…" Tears were falling down Naruto's face now, he dropped Sasuke on the ground and made more shadow clones to try and find a way out.

Sasuke's eyes softened, Naruto was standing here pouring his heart out to him. Naruto was still like a brother to Sasuke so he got up and patted him firmly on the back, "I'll help. As long as you help me get back to Konoha."

Naruto did a double take, "You want to come home?"

"Why else would I be locked up in here? I tried to escape, and I was caught and locked up in here." Sasuke explained.

"Let's go. My shadow clones are looking around every inch of this place, and I need to find a way out. She could be in pain." Naruto straightened up, wiping the tears from his eyes with the look of determination on his face.

"Well, I've been here for about a week, and I've figured out that the only way out is through the glass roof. It'll just be hard to break open. But I think we'll be able to do it." Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

"Let's go." Naruto smiled back and the duo ran off towards one of the walls, which was a couple of kilometres away.

"Um, I'm just wondering…" Sasuke started, "Why has Orochimaru got her? I mean why would he want... uh… who is she? Sakura-chan?" Sasuke's eyes widened at that thought, "Is Sakura-chan okay? Are you _married _to Sakura-chan!"

Naruto smirked, "There is no way in hell I would be married to Sakura. Sakura_-chan _is fine in Konoha. I knew you liked her." Naruto joked, "I'm not married. I'm engaged. And I'm with Hina-chan. And yes, Orochimaru has got her. Because of the byakugan. And I need to find her…. What if he takes her eyes? I love her eyes. That's it! I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto growled with a burst of speed.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You finally noticed she liked you, eh?" Sasuke smirked, keeping up with Naruto.

"Er… actually, I had no idea. I just liked her so I asked her out." Naruto explained awkwardly, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Why am I not surprised?" He laughed.

Naruto sighed, "Well, it's not my fault. I just… had other things on my mind?"

"Come on, let's just go save Hinata." Sasuke decided, and speeded up even more to catch up with Naruto.

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ****

**CHAPTER 2**

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

"Have I told you I don't like you?" Hinata asked one of Orochimaru's servants who was debating whether to follow his masters orders and go inside or not.

He ignored her, holding the needle in front of him as if it were a shield.

"Would you like to join my pile?" Hinata gestured to the pile of dead guys that decided to enter her cell, "What comes in, doesn't come out."

She enjoyed scaring the people that walked by, it was the only thing she could do to let time pass by. The guy didn't come in after that, and Hinata was pretty sure he was debating stabbing himself with that needle. But he just turned around and left, obviously looking for something.

Hinata sighed, she was determined not to cry. Naruto was _alive_ and looking for her no doubt. And she was hoping Kabuto would enter her cell. He still had her necklace and she wanted it back.

Her face brightened the guy came back, but the smile was wiped off her face when she saw what looked like a senbon gun in his hands. She quickly jumped to her feet as he started firing senbons filled with poison at her in an alarming rate, and without chakra it was near impossible to dodge. But luckily Hinata had done the impossible before, so she should be able to do this. But this was not her lucky day. She dodged all senbon except three that hit her in the shoulders and arm. Her eyes widened, as she quickly pulled the senbon out of her shoulder and used her Kyuubi chakra to try and get rid of the poison in her system before she became unconscious.

Dark whiskers appeared on her cheeks and she accessed the Kyuubi's chakra, but it took a lot of energy out of her since she had no chakra that actually belonged to her at the moment.

She wasn't going down that easily.

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ****

"**Kit, Vix is using my chakra. She seems to have some type of sleeping poison in her system," **Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's head.

"_Is she okay? Well, help her! Get that poison out of her system!" _Naruto ordered.

Kyuubi sighed, **"I gave her my chakra, it seems she's okay now, she stopped using my chakra, well, it's either that or she has fainted from the poison." **The Kyuubi guessed.

"_What? Is she okay or not?" _Naruto was panicking now, almost tripling his speed up the wall he and Sasuke were climbing.

"**I don't know, Kit. Neither of us can talk to her because she's too far away." **Kyuubi explained.

"_Well, then we better get closer."_

"What is this place?" Sasuke's voice scared the hell out of both Naruto and the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi chose not to show it.

"_What the hell Sasuke? How did you get into my mindscape?" _Naruto was freaking out now.

"I have the sharingan you idiot. I can see most things other people can't." Sasuke explained.

"_Well, let's just get going and find Hinata-chan." _Naruto sighed, pushing Sasuke out of his mindscape and sprinted up the last 200 metres to the roof with Sasuke by his side.

"Now how are we going to break out of this thing?" Naruto asked as he punched the solid glass roof, not even leaving a dent in it.

"Use your strongest technique on this thing and I'll use mine. On the count of three." Sasuke instructed as he started forming the Chidori blade as Naruto started the Rai-sengan (lightning version of the Rasengan).

"One… Two… THREE!" They yelled at once, slamming their techniques into the roof, leaving a gaping hole in it but giving the duo trouble staying on the wall without falling off.

After regaining their balance, Naruto and Sasuke jumped through the hole in the roof and ran towards Orochimaru's hideout.

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ****

Naruto and Sasuke were seen hiding in the foliage near Orochimaru's base. Well, they weren't seen; they were just hiding. There were two guards standing outside the base, but appeared to be paying no attention to their surroundings at all.

"Sasuke, do you know where they would be hiding Hinata?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Not sure, there are quite a few different prison cells around the base." Sasuke explained.

"Okay, I'll see if I can reach her…" Naruto sighed, entering his mindscape along with Sasuke. _"Hinata-chan? Hina-chan? Princess? Can you hear this? Hey! Kyuubi! Is she close enough to hear this?" _Naruto asked Kyuubi who was in his own cage staring down at Sasuke and Naruto.

"**Yes, she should be able to hear you." **The Kyuubi explained casually.

It was at that moment when Hinata appeared in Naruto's mindscape, looking around eagerly, _"Ruto-kun? Oh, you're okay!" _She smiled brightly, running to her man's arms.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. But what about you? Are you okay? Have they done anything to you! Those bastards! I'm gonna kill them!" _Naruto growled, not even giving Hinata any time to answer the questions.

"_Relax, Naruto-kun… I'm fine… just really… _really _tired and hungry. I'm not eating anything these bastards leave for me, because it'll make me go unconscious and… SASUKE? Is that you!" _Hinata finally noticed the other person in the room.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here to kill that bastard Orochimaru. At the moment, the dobe and I are standing outside the base. I managed to convince him not to burst in there head first and get himself killed. Can you tell me where Orochimaru is right now?" He asked urgently.

"_Sleeping. I would think. Or in the infirmary. If there is one in this place. It would matter if I knew exactly what was in the needle I stabbed him with, but I didn't really care since he was trying to stab me with it. I even debated kicking him in the nuts but was pretty sure that wouldn't have done much good since I'm sure he has no balls."_ Hinata sighed.

"_I'm not the only one who thinks Kabuto is gay with Orochimaru!" _Naruto smiled.

"Dobe, leave him to me. Go get Hinata and then come get me. I should be done by then. Hinata? Do you know where you are?" Sasuke asked.

"_Umm…____I'm not sure. I'm in a cell near something which once resembled a chair with cuffs on the arms and legs. I kinda tore it, and the people, to bits when they tried putting me on it. Do you know where that is?" _Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it's not far from the infirmary. I'll take Naruto to you, then I'll go after Orochimaru." 

"_Wait, Sasuke! If you run into Kabuto, don't kill him. I want to do that. And he has something that belongs to me and I want it back." _Hinata ordered, thinking about her necklace.

"Sure, but I'll knock him out so he doesn't get in my way." Sasuke then disappeared from Naruto's mindscape.

"_Don't worry, Hina-chan, we're coming." _Naruto leant down to give her a kiss on the lips before she disappeared from his mindscape.

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ****

Hinata opened her eyes and immediately jumped backwards. There was a figure standing in front of her ready to stab her with a needle.

"Kabuto," She growled.

"So I see you've finally woken up." He smirked, "But you will be asleep soon enough, so don't worry too much."

Hinata smirked back at him, "You have no idea who you're messing with. You see, now that you've made me mad. You'll be the one sleeping soon, and this time you won't wake up."

"Are you still upset about your necklace? Don't worry, I'm sure it will be used for a greater use, meting it down into something… useful. Unlike what it is at the moment." He got into a fighting stance, holding the needle out in front of him.

Hinata growled, getting into her own fighting stance, "You know I can't use my own chakra, right? But no-one said anything about chakra that doesn't belong to me." She smirked, red demon chakra surrounding her body.

"But you… ? You aren't a jinchuuriki? How do you have demon chakra?" Kabuto was shocked.

"I have my secrets."

"I guess you will be more interesting to study than I first thought." Kabuto charged straight for her.

"You should know better than to battle close-combat with a demon. Especially one which knows jyuken." Hinata charged too, dodging the needle Kabuto threw at her and sending him a solid jyuken styled jab to the stomach, using her other hand to quickly grab her necklace from around his wrist before he flew away.

Hinata was about to run in for another attack when she suddenly felt extremely dizzy. "What's happening to me?" She yelled at him.

Kabuto just smirked, "Who said I haven't already sent a poison through your blood? You woke up just before i could put the second needle in you."

Hinata blinked rapidly, trying to focus her eyes but it wouldn't work. She gripped onto her necklace tightly; she wasn't going to lose it after this. Kabuto was moulding chakra, slowly stepping towards Hinata, who was backing away slowly, trying to stay focused and not fall over due to her dizziness.

It was then when she noticed the cell door was open, well she was pretty sure it was open, her vision was still blurry but she decided to make a run for it anyway.

Luckily, she made it out of the door without crashing into it, but ran straight into the wall outside. She rubbed her head where she had run into the wall, feeling the slight trickle of blood fall down her forehead as she heard laughing behind her.

"Now this is going to be easy. Like fighting a drunk."

"I know someone who can fight even better when intoxicated." Thinking of Lee's drunken fist technique.

Kabuto smirked, "Yes, but I'm sure that person is not you." He charged.

Hinata couldn't dodge, she couldn't even _think _straight, so how the hell was she supposed to fight? Coming up with an idea, she pulled up more fox chakra. _"Ruto! Hurry up and get over here! Kabuto-teme has drugged me and I can't dodge him for much longer!"_ Hinata said urgently.

Hinata quickly put her necklace in her pocket and zipped it up so the necklace wouldn't fall out and got into a fighting position, "Here goes nothing…" She whispered to herself.

Kabuto charged her, pulling a scalpel out of his pocket. Hinata knew she couldn't fight him like this, so she did everything she could to dodge, or defend herself without getting hit. "Kaiten!" She yelled at Kabuto got close, spinning around rapidly creating a sphere of chakra around her.

She tried to hold it as long as she could, so Kabuto would come up to her, but the dizziness was too much. The technique stopped, and she fell onto the ground, head spinning. She couldn't see properly, but she could sense that he was on the ground in front of her after he kaiten hit him. But he got up, "You're done now." He said with a smirk walking back up to Hinata.

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

**CHAPTER 3**

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

_**LAST TIME:**_

_She tried to hold it as long as she could, so Kabuto would come up to her, but the dizziness was too much. The technique stopped, and she fell onto the ground, head spinning. She couldn't see properly, but she could sense that he was on the ground in front of her after he kaiten hit him. But he got up, "You're done now." He said with a smirk walking back up to Hinata. _

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

Hinata clenched her eyes shut, unwilling to see anything she could feel Kabuto right in front of her when she heard a yell, "Touch her and I'll kill you!"

Hinata's eyes shot open, she still couldn't see straight, but Kabuto was standing directly in front of her. The sound of Naruto's voice gave her confidence, and she kicked the air in front of her, hitting Kabuto in the face, sending him flying backwards, and attempted to stand up.

Naruto looked over to Hinata, who was leaning against the wall, dizziness obvious in her face. "Sasuke," He ordered, "Take Kabuto." And ran over to Hinata.

"Baby? Are you okay?" He asked, gently holding her against him. She was shaking.

Hinata looked up at him, "I'm dizzy. He got me with a needle. But it'll pass soon… I think." She blinked rapidly, the dizziness was actually getting worse and worse until she just collapsed.

"Hinata!" He yelled, catching her before she hit the floor. Holding her bridal style he looked over to Sasuke and Kabuto who were still fighting each other, "Kabuto! What did you do to her?" Naruto yelled, storming up to him.

Kabuto just smirked, "You might want to get her to a hospital, or it's just going to get worse."

Naruto's eyes widened, "W-w-worse!" he then narrowed his eyes and walked up to the fairly beaten Kabuto, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, shifting Hinata so he was holding her in his left hand, back against his chest. "You better hope she doesn't get any worse, or I'm coming after you, got it!" Naruto growled, letting go of Kabuto and creating a Rasengan in his right hand and shoving it at Kabuto. "Sasuke, we're leaving."

Sasuke turned to his friend, "What about Orochimaru?"

Naruto just glared, "We'll get him later. He'll come for you, and then we'll get him. But now, we need to get to a hospital." He looked down to Hinata, shifting her once again in his hands, making her a little more comfortable.

Sasuke nodded, "Let's go."

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ****

Naruto burst through the doors of the hospital, Hinata in his arms bridal style, and with Sasuke flanking him, "We need a doctor, NOW!" He yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"What happened to her?" The nurse at the desk asked, looking over the girl in Naruto's arms.

"She's been poisoned." Naruto explained, worried.

"Come this way."

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ****

Naruto was pacing outside the room, the doctors wouldn't let him stay with her, and he was freaking out.

"She'll be fine." Sasuke reassured, sitting on a chair outside of the room, watching his brother pace back and forth.

"She better be…" Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke sighed, "Calm down, Naruto. She'll be just fine. Okay? They know how to fix her, and she's got demon chakra to do it in record time. She'll be up and ready anytime now."

Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, and seeing the look of utter confidence in what he was saying, nodded to himself, "You're right. She'll be fine. I just can't help but worry about her."

Sasuke smirked, trying to make him think about something else for a moment, "I can't believe you got yourself a fiancé that isn't some crazed psychopath."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're just jealous because you don't have a girl. So much for Mr Pretty-Boy."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "I ju-" he silenced himself mid-sentence when he saw the door opening to Hinata's room.

"You can come in now. She should wake up soon. We have relieved the poison from her system. She's allowed to leave when she wakes up." A tall man in white smiled gently to the boys, before walking off into the hall.

Naruto was in that room in seconds, taking the seat next to Hinata's bed, and watching her sleep with a gentle expression on his face.

Sasuke smiled, walking slowly and casually into the room, taking a seat at the far edge of the room silently. He was watching the couple with a small glint of longing in his eyes, which he immediately pushed back, illuminating his once again unemotional face.

Naruto gently stroked her hair out of Hinata's face, his hands lingering on her soft cheeks. He smiled as he heard a small moan of appreciation from the sleeping Hinata. She was too cute. Naruto watched her as she stirred a little bit before opening her eyes slightly, blinking through the light.

"Mmnn…" She mumbled as she sat up, taking in her surroundings.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?" Naruto smiled as the girl yawned cutely, closing her eyes as she did so, and opening them to see two bright blue eyes and Naruto's grin.

She smiled back at him, "I'm good." She said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Now we can head back to Konoha!" Naruto announced with a smile and took the lead as Sasuke and Hinata followed slightly behind him out of the hospital.

Sasuke leaned over to whisper to Hinata, "How can you put up with this guy?"

Hinata giggled slightly, "He isn't that bad, he just gets carried away sometimes." She whispered back with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so." He sighed, looking towards the now marching blonde. "Why is he marching? We don't want to be noticed right now."

Hinata laughed, "I'll stop it." She turned to Naruto, "Ruto-kun?" She asked gently.

"Hm?" He turned around.

"We really don't want attention right now, so can you please stop marching?" she grabbed onto his hand.

"Okay." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand as they continued to walk towards Konoha. "Oh, wait!" Naruto forgot something, and let go of Hinata's hand to swing his bag around to his front, looking through a pocket, "Here. This is yours." He gently put the engagement ring on Hinata's finger before zipping the bag up and placing in back onto his back.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled before taking his hand once again.

Sasuke snorted from next to Hinata, "Yeah, _carried away_ my ass. You just don't mind because you know how to control him." Sasuke stated with a small smile playing on the edge of his mouth.

Hinata just smiled at him with a shrug, "Same thing."

Sasuke snorted, "Women."

Hinata laughed at him, "Just because we've learnt how to tame you men and then all you guys are completely hopeless to even _understand _the workings of a female."

Naruto chuckled slightly from the other side of Hinata, "Yeah, she has a point, but the smart men learn to go with whatever their girl says."

"I can't be tamed by a female!" Sasuke said stubbornly, making Hinata and Naruto both laugh.

"Trust me, I would've said the same thing a couple years ago, but you will. And the worst thing is you'll do it willingly." Naruto sighed, still smiling maniacally.

"Yep, all we need to do is remove one thing from your life and you'll be at our feet begging," Hinata said with a big smile.

"And what exactly is that oh great female?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Sex." She said confidently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Well, I'm not one of those sex-absorbed _males_. That wouldn't work on me."

Naruto laughed slightly, "Trust me, it will."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, "It's not like you would know, I'm not one of those controlling females who would use sex against you."

Naruto just smiled and kissed her on the lips, "I know." He said before whispering into her ear, "But maybe it's just because you like it just as much as me."

She smirked rolling her eyes as Sasuke had did a moment before, "Wouldn't you like to know." Making Naruto grin widely as they continued towards Konoha.

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

**CHAPTER 4**

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

**** 2# N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A #2 ** **

"Fuck," everyone turned to Sasuke at the sound of him cursing.

"What is it, man?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke was glaring at something ahead of him, the other two quickly followed his gaze only to see a small black-haired woman walking this way. "Who is she?" Hinata asked, watching the approaching female.

"That's Kunori. She's some crazy bitch that keeps finding me. I think she's delusional, she think's im her boyfriend or something and keeps appearing out of nowhere." Sasuke sighed loudly.

Naruto nodded to himself, "So what are we going to do about her?"

Hinata smiled, "I know exactly what to do. Just wait for her to reach the group and let me control everything." She said confidently, turning to Naruto for a second, "It doesn't mean anything." She said kindly, giving him a very subtle peck on the lips before stepping away from him and grabbing firmly onto Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Hinata, but only got a wink in response. Kunori had noticed Hinata holding hands with Sasuke and started to get mad as she finally reached the group. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing with _my _Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata glared back, "He's not _yours_! He belongs to me, see?" She held up her left hand, the ring glinting in the sunlight.

"Well, I've known him longer, and we've been together since last year, so that ring is a phony!" She growled.

Hinata widened her eyes in fake shock, "You've been together since last year? But that's when he proposed to me." Hinata pulled her hand out of Sasuke's hand, glaring full-force at him, "You were cheating on me this whole time?"

Sasuke was shocked, he didn't know what to say, "Uh, I'm sorry?"

Kunori turned her glare to Sasuke as well, "You were with another woman the whole time! How could you? You two timer!"

Hinata smiled inwardly, "That's it! Leave! Get out of here right now!" She yelled angrily.

Kunori stamped her foot hard on the ground, "That's right! We don't want to see you ever again! Leave, and never come back!" She yelled, turning around and leaving.

Hinata followed her example, storming away, but she only waited in the bushes until Kunori was gone and then reappeared next to the two awestruck males. "Well, she won't be bothering you no more," Hinata smiled widely.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"I'm a female, if you hadn't noticed already. And being a female, I know how our mind works. Okay, well, us females are very protective of what's ours, a lot like you guys, right?" Earning nods from the guys she continued, "And, we females can be very emotional. So, I just made her angry, which made her vulnerable, and nudged her in the direction I wanted her to go." Hinata smiled.

Naruto hugged Hinata, smiling proudly, "You're awesome, Hina-Chan!"

"Thanks."

"But how did you know she wasn't going to hit me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata smiled back, "I didn't, but the worst she would've done was slap you because she's not a ninja and I saw her manicured nails."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata laughed, "I am a female if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, but you're nothing like any of those things you were talking about," Sasuke sighed, utterly confused.

"I can be. But I'm a ninja, and I choose not to show it. And since I'm a ninja I've learnt not to be vulnerable while angry. But I still can be emotional, and I am still very protective over what belongs to me." Hinata explained, trying to think of an example, "Oh, yeah, remember when we were at Orochimaru's base? And Kabuto took my necklace?" She asked, pulling out her necklace that was sitting under her shirt, "And when I talked to you I said I needed to get it back when I was talking to the both of you through Naruto's and my mind conection. Then, I was protective over something that belongs to me, you get it?"

"Aw, man. No. Maybe." Naruto sighed loudly.

Hinata smiled at the two confused men, "Okay, that's it. I know what we can do today while we walk. I'm going to teach you guys about girls."

Naruto gave Hinata a look, "But I don't need to know about girls, I've already got one and know everything about her already."

Hinata smiled, "I know. But I am one female. You know me because you are around me so much, you know my reactions to things and everything. But I'm going to give you and Sasuke a run down about the ordinary female mind."

Sasuke sighed, "Well, how are you going to teach us?"

Hinata looked around herself, then caught eye of a girl sitting on a bench, staring ahead, but eye's glazed, as though she was thinking. "Look at her." Hinata instructed, pointing to the brunette, "Lesson one, when a girl is silent, she's deep in thought. That girl has obviously got a lot on her mind. The best you could do while a girl is deep in thought like that is to get her to talk it out. But, if you asked her if she wanted to talk about it, and she refused, you have to let it go. At times like that a girl wants to think it out on her own, understand?" Hinata asked.

"I think so," Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, hmm, let's see." Hinata said, looking around the area, in search for another girl.

"What about her?" Naruto asked, pointing to a girl who was talking to a guy. "The girl next to the jerk."

"Jerk?" Hinata asked, looking at the duo ahead and seeing Sasuke nodded his head in agreement to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "It's obvious to us that the jerk doesn't really like her. He won't look at her face for more than three seconds before looking down her shirt."

Hinata took a closer look at the couple, "I see. And the girl is obviously not a big fan of him either, you can tell by the way she stands next to him, she isn't standing as close like a couple would be and keeps checking out that guy that's standing next to that food stand." Hinata noticed.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see another guy standing near the food stand, he was a brunette and talking to an old black-haired man, the later of the two looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So in other words those two are a bad couple." Naruto deducted, looking over to Hinata, who was no longer paying attention to the two of them, she was staring over to the two people talking at the food stand, eyes slightly narrowed in thought.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, finding nothing wrong with the talking duo by the food stand.

Hinata shivered involuntarily, "I think I know that old guy, but I'm really hoping I'm wrong." She said, slowly walking towards the two, slightly hesitantly.

Naruto walked up to her, grasping her hand comfortingly wondering what was going on, _"Who is he?"_

Hinata shook her head, _"You'd kill him if I told you who I think he is."_

This just made Naruto confused, _"Why?"_

"_Oh, trust me. You'd have your reasons." _And with that, she blocked her thoughts from him, ending the conversation.

The two people turned around when Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke started to get close to them, and the older guy's eyes immediately narrowed. "You!" He growled.

Hinata tensed up at his voice, "I would say it's nice to see you again, but I'd be lying."

The old guy glared, while the young man was looking around the group confusedly, his eyes straying to Hinata longer than Naruto would've liked. "You bitch! How could you do… _that_ to me!"

She glared back, "So you wouldn't be able to do anything else, _Zanbiko_."

Naruto froze, he knew that name from somewhere. His eye's opened wide in realisation and he growled, a low menacing sound escaping his lips.

"What's going on, dad?" The young man asked.

"_Dad_?" Hinata's eyes widened, the young man locking eyes with her.

"Who is this chick?" He asked again.

Naruto was getting pissed off with this guy, but Sasuke kept a firm grip on Naruto's shoulder, still confused about everything.

"I want payback for what you did to me." He glared.

"No." Hinata said coldly, "What I did to you was payback for what you were trying to do to me." She glared, and Naruto prepared to attack this guy. "We're even."

"You damned bitch!" He yelled swinging a fist towards her only to be caught by Naruto's hand, who was squeezing Zanbiko's clenched fist hard.

"Touch her and I'll kill you, got it?" Naruto warned.

Zanbiko pulled his hand out of Naruto's, "Oh, so she's your bitch now, eh? Or is she his?" He said pointing to Sasuke, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was both. She is quite a – "

"_One _more word and you're dead." Naruto growled threateningly.

"What the _hell _is going on!" The brunette yelled again, angry.

"This bitch ruined my life!" Zanbiko yelled.

"You tried to _rape _me! You sick paedophile!" Hinata yelled back.

"It was not rape! We were to be married!"

"There was no way in _hell _that I would've married you!" She growled, taking a step forward, fists clenched.

"You're just a weak little girl! So just go running home to your mummy!"

Hinata growled and punched the guy in the face, letting out steam, "Shut. Up!"

The young brunette kid's eyes widened as he ran over to his dad and helped him up into a standing position, "I'll be back bitch. And then _you'll _suffer the same fate I did." He growled as the kid helped him limp away.

**THE END… SORRY GUYS, I REALLY AM, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIC, BUT IT'S OVER… I'M STILL WORKING ON DEMON COOUPLE THOUGH, IT'S NOT OVER YET, AND I HAVE ANOTHER COUPLE STORIES THAT I HAVE IN MIND TOO… SORRY AGAIN… **


End file.
